Now
by Esmeralsi
Summary: OC, Telsa/Sierra and Castiel Ship! Telsa's hard life from the past is revealed. (Straying off from Chapter 27 if you've played it.) Telsa also known as Sierra by everyone at Sweet Amoris, has the trouble's from her past trailing her. Not proud of it, she hid it, until today, when she realized she could no longer hide it. Several Spoilers! So beware!
1. Failing at Laying Low

Chapter one

The voices rushed around me, swelling from a small green bud to a blossoming dark velvet rose. The voices loud, but fast, like a fast forwarded video with sound. The Arrow of the Past was flying.

I woke up from that nightmare just as the arrow pierced it's target. I gasped out, a winter breeze flew out of my mouth as I flew up. Sitting on my bed, I cradled my memories tightly, as I once held Cara, Jasmine, and Larissa. And Arsen... The whisper of the past reminded me. I shook my head violently. I flung open the drawer of my nightstand.

"Spearmint... Spearmint..." I muttered as if that would help me erase my dream. I found the mints and shoved a few in my mouth. The piercing freshness diverted my attention. I better get some books on drugs, because at this rate, I am going to become a drug addict.

I swung my legs around, and got up. I stalked over to the calendar hung on my wall, wondering if it would tell me the reason for my nightmare. I had thought that I was done, until a recent call... I spotted today on the calendar.

"Yep! It's today, but that's no reason to worry. I've changed. I'm not the person I used to be, and no one will notice! None of my friends... Not the new girl at school, and not Castiel. And definitely not Amber, though I wouldn't mind if Amber knew. That would shut her up for once!" I prepped myself, knowing perfectly well that it (a) was very easy for it to get out, (b) was unavoidable no matter how much I may try, because no one can run from the unforgivable Arrow of Past, and (c) it wouldn't even shut Amber up. No for long, at least.

I sighed and walked over to the shower.

. . . . .

The steam had fogged up the mirror. I wish it would fog up this day as well. I stood in front of my overflowing closet thinking I had absolutely nothing to wear.

I glanced at the clock. 7:08 AM. I turned back to my closet. What would one wear to a family reunion, if they wanted to impress family and not look unusual.

"Telsa?" A knock came from the door. It was Mrs. Riten again.

"Yes?" I opened the door just a crack to see her.

"Breakfast is ready, you better hurry if you want to make it to school on time. I gotta run to the lab so you'll have to walk to school again. I know today you are meeting up with your sisters again, so please use your apartment for this whole reunion thing, okay? Jerry and I are awfully busy. You understand, right?" Mrs. Riten apologized/informed/commanded me.

"Of course! I have the keys to the apartment, so don't worry. And I really do understand how important it is. You'll have to show it to me sometime, Mom!" I causally added in the word Mom. Mrs. Riten smiled.

"Okay, take care then!" She chirped and then rushed out of the room.

"Black turtle neck, blue skinny jeans, white jean jacket, and black slouch boots." I decided, and grabbed some matching jewelry.  
I reviewed myself in the mirror. Too dark and too much attitude. I sighed. It'll have to do. I grabbed a the toast and headed out the door.

. . . . .

I barely made it to class before the bell. Roselle raised an eyebrow, so did Nathaniel. It was very unlike me to wear this getup. So much for laying low today.

"Sierra, sit down, please." Mr. Faraize told me. I walked over and sat down next Rosa.

"What's up with your outfit? It's so much more fashionable then usual! And it had so much more attitude! Are you using it to get Castiel's attention?" Rosa hissed at me from the side of her mouth.

"Got some things after school. Nothing to do with Castiel." I whispered and blushed. She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Then my phone rang. Mr. Faraize looked at me from the front of the class.

"Would you like to get that, Sierra?" He asked. I glanced at the caller name. It read Galo. The devils really wanted to get me today.

"Not would I like to, I need to, so if you'll excuse me!" I excused myself with way more sass then needed. I really am horrible at this lay low thing. As I walked out of the classroom, I noticed Nathaniel and Castiel's laser eyes and raised eyebrows pointing straight at me. One impressed, one dissaproving, but both equally curious.

I walked into the courtyard and accepted the call.

"Hey Galo, sorry I wasn't able to pick up so quickly. I had to get out of the hallway. Too many people hanging around. So what do I owe this pleasure to?" I greeted Galo in my usual too-busy-and-too-fast-for-you-to-keep-up-I-am-that-smart way.

"Well, I am coming by the area. I'm sorry, but my son appears to have found out about your little family reunion and tagged along. This time I'm coming in person to put an end to this. I know you dislike it, I dislike the way he goes about it as well, but I won't be able to get there that fast. "

"Oh. I understand. It's fine, I understand. I will try to reason with him, say the usual 'a future CEO should not act this way' and 'I hate you'" We both laughed at the I-Hate-you part. "But there's more isn't there?" I asked seeing as he wasn't one to call about this matter until the last minute.

"You simply know me too well." Gale chuckled. "Well, that huge party for the new model release has to be done sooner. The selling date got moved up, and they refuse to change it. You don't mind, do you."

"Course not. I'm guessing it got moved to the 25th?"I inferred.

"Yes yes. Sorry about this. Please email me the details and plans by the 20th if that's fine." Galo instructed. Today is the 18th.

"2 Days, you understand you are quite the demanding client, right?" I laughed at him and the little time I had to finish this task.

"Yes, but I also am your forever client! Yay!" Galo whooped youthfully. I giggled at his carelessness.

"Yes, yes you are. Feel lucky, this is gonna make me have white hair by time I'm 30!" I exclaimed. We exchanged goodbyes, and I hung up.  
I swore one that would get me a detention, and a spanking.

"Nice. I didn't know you had such good vocabulary." Castiel spoke from behind me.

"Castiel, one could almost take that as a compliment. So, I giving you a chance to redeem yourself." I retorted. He merely raised an eyebrow. I knew that it was one of my worst comebacks.

"What made you so upset?" He asked. I tilted my head.

"What? I can't ask a question?" He snorted.

"No, you can. It's nice. Thank you. I'm not really upset." I replied warmly.

"Don't trust me?" He said. I knew he was on the edge of going back to Mr. Grumpy-pants.

"I'm stressed, that's all. My workplace called, and I only have two days to finish I project I've barely even started. " I moaned. He looked surprised.

"You work?" He questioned me. I nodded.

"I've been working for a while. My job isn't easy, but it certainly pays well." I responded.

My phone rang again. "Hold on." I tossed the two words over my shoulder and picked up the phone.

"Abel? Wassup brooooo?" I greeted him.

"TEELLLLLLLLLLLIEE! YOU COULD NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S A MIRACLE!" He whooped on the other end. It was so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Abel, don't yell so loud! And Im gonna take a shot and guess, you got together with Nate." I rushed out the words at him.

"DAMN YOU! YOU'RE RIGHT! HOW DID YOU GUESS, BROOOOOO?" Abel yelled at me. I pulled the phone away from my ear again.

"You forget who I am. Plus, I'm so chill with Nate. He's pretty awesome. Congrats." I pulled off the I-know-everything move so smoothly. I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder.

"Ugh! Tellie, you have to call me later! I've got to blab this out. And don't let Jasmine tell you anything about it." Abel ranted to me.

"Jasmine is probably more reliable then you-" I started, but Abel cut me off.

"And knows it better and all that ****. I know!

Shutupandlistentomebeforehearingherstorythoughbecauselifeisntfairandihaventseenorheardfromyouinsolongplusthishappenedtome, *GASPS* andnothersothere!" Abel ranted off to me.

"Yes, alright. After I finish the mound of work Galo just pushed onto me." I shot back at him.

"Ooh! Excellent point, I heard about it. Call me when you have free time!" Abel chirped immediately and hung up.

"Abel? Galo? Nate?" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Abel is one of my close friends from where I used to live, Galo is my top cilent, and Nate is now Abel's boyfriend." The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. Crap! This would evoke more questions, that is, if Peggy was around. Or if I knew Castiel well enough.

"Well, now I've got a lot of work to do! Gotta go, see you later!" I hastily ran into the bathroom before he could react. What did I just do?

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for reading! My writing isn't great, so do tell me what you think! I'm sorry if the characters aren't on point. (Though, you can't say that about my OCs. Hah! Okay, sorry, (: I had to say that.)


	2. Showing Off

Chapter 2

I hid in the bathroom until I saw him pass. Once I was sure he passed and was long gone, I made a wild dash to the principal's office.

"Yes Miss?" The principal looked up from her paperwork.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I just received a work call. May I be excused to the library to go do my work. I have a horrible 2 day deadline." I put on my best sincere and stressed face. It worked in grade school, it worked in middle school, and it worked for me in this moment. Her face soften.

"Oh of course, dear. It's so great to see how concentrated you are on work! I am really truely sorry about the detention. It didn't get you fired, so I'm glad." She apologized for that incident.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault. You were merely doing what you had to, and I could never get fired unless I fired myself. Which, I tell you, I don't plan on doing anytime soon. I started my own event planning company. I organize conventions, parties, and other huge events." I explained. She never seemed to get that I could own and run my own company.

She halfheartedly smiled. "Well, get on with your work then. I don't want to waste any of your precious time!" She chirped, and returned to her pile of paperwork. I nodded and excused myself.

I stopped by my locker before going to the library. I pulled out my tablet, palm pilot, and work binder. Don't ask me why I had them all in my locker.

In the library I claimed a large table in the back, where it was hard to find me. Nobody was in the library at this time, so I immediately started my calls.

"Yes, I'm so sorry about the late notice." I apologized to one of the sponsors. As I was getting off the phone I heard a noise outside the door. "Yes. Good day to you too. " I hit end when I heard the library door open.

"Thanks for coming with me, Nathaniel. I know it's class time, so I really appreciate this." I heard a person speak.

This sparked my interest. Sitting up a little straighter, but still continuing to write down more details, I strained my ears to listen.

"No problem. I do have this period free." I heard Nathaniel reply.

"Still..." I couldn't hear the rest, but in that instant I knew it was-

"Priya? Nathaniel?" I called out, and got out from my hiding place.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Nathaniel. He blushed slightly.

"I can understand that you guys might want to come in here if you want to be alone, but could you please leave. I have some really important calls to make, and I'm not sure you want these people to hear you guys whispering sweet nothings." I huffed as though I was more annoyed with them being in the same room as me, then those two being together.

That got them blushing and startled.

"Ah, it's not like that!" Priya protested.

"Then what are you guys doing here?" I huffed again.

" **Priya accidentally spilled her water on one of the computer and wanted to apologize**!" Nathaniel almost shouted.

"I'll fix it, just leave! I really need to get back to work though!" I complained, because seriously, the librarian wasn't here and I really needed to make these calls.

I disappeared behind the book shelves, and returned to my alcove. I called up Galo to report my recent findings.

I heard their distinct murmuring.

"Galo speaking! What do you have, Telsa!" He announced. It was on speaker. Take that! I mentally yelled at Nathaniel and Priya. I knew I was being jealous for no reason. I didn't even like Nathaniel, but it was part of me that would never change. All or none, I was known for that.

"Whelmer's Co. Agreed to send our some of their products. It'll arrive tomorrow morning. I will probably send Jasmine to overlook the boarding of the packages, in case there's a bomb or illegal shipping again. Y.S.K. also agreed to donate some money. I just received the payment, and I'm sending over half of the money. The other half goes to paying for Whelmer's products. Also, Base Half, the new electronics company would like to put their products on display, and they are donating 1 K. to help promote the new release. Would you like to add Base Half to the agenda?" I reported.

"Well, how is Base Half's products? You know your mechanics well. So you tell me. Should I?" Galo questioned.

"My job isn't to tell you what to do! Though, Base Half's programming is great. The art is neat, the placement and finding of things is incredibly easy to access, and it's fairly fast. I'm actually thinking on buying their tablet computer. I've been meaning to get one. So what do you think of it?" I prompt him again. I heard Priya, and Nathaniel sneaking up.

"Well, I trust your judgement. Let's show their products. What are the terms, because if they truely are as good as you say, then they have terms." You could practically heard Galo cackling. He knew I was a quick worker. He loved it, and I hated it, because he knew how to innocently overwork me.

"Alright, I'm emailing the terms right now. Should I start adjusting the agenda? It appears there's a good time slot in between 2pm and 2:45pm, if we ask Belza's to finish up 5 minutes earlier. But Belza's is big, and we don't want to irritate them. They're mad at me, as is!" I rattled off to Galo.

"Alright, I got the email. Fit them in, I'll email Belza's. Email me the rest of the details, and the agenda, separately. I'll be in a meeting until noon. Thanks!" Galo chirped.

"Bye!" I hit end and turned to face the opened mouth Nathaniel, and surprised Priya.

"I told you I had important calls to make. Thanks for being so silent. " I thanked them, while telepathically humiliating them, and cursing them.

"I didn't know you had a job! How did you end up working with those big companies?" Nathaniel asked, awestruck, though traces of disbelief showed on his face.

"Reasons finishing homework is hard. I barely put effort into it these days. You would too!" I added with the most angelic smile I could put. When, did I start acting up again, I thought to myself.

The librarian came in and shooed them out. Finally, it was calm again. At least, my heart wasn't thumping loudly. I thought about the way I started acting. Again.

"Cause after all, the past can never stay hidden..." I muttered before seriously starting my work.


	3. Personal Shopper Rosa

Chapter 3.

I opened up a pack of gum. It was my second, and last pack of gum. This one tasted of cinnamon, even though it was supposed to be minty as well. I always chewed a ton of gum whenever I was stressed. Like now, for example.

The lunch bell rang. I heard the sounds of a stampede coming down the stairs and right past the library and I heard the echos of the herd as they trampled into the cafeteria

"Aren't you going to go eat lunch? You've been slaving off at your work for the entire two periods! You didn't even pause once!" (Note: I'm assuming that they only have 4 periods in a day, though sometimes it only seems like they have one period a day!) The librarian asked me, slightly shocked. I smiled at her. A halo could be seen above my head, I was smiling so angelically.

"Why are you so surprised?" I questioned. It was the same question throughout the years, but I still loved hearing the answers I got. How hypocritical people could be. In moments like these it really showed. They would say you can do anything, and age wasn't a problem. That you could apply yourself a bit more. That you can soar through the skies like all the other kids in those news articles, or on television. They never understood it was all propaganda, and they never think that you can actually do it. And even if you do it all, they still smile at you and pretend it never happened. "You haven't succeeded yet" or "You're only starting. Just wait..." They downplayed your achievements. Tried to make you feel like you were worthless. After awhile it stopped having an affect on me. Some days, I wonder where those feelings went. Had I become more confident in myself? I sure hoped so.

"Well, I've never seen a student work so hard before! Especially at lunch!" She laughed. I smiled and nodded back. Weird...

"I'll just text someone and ask them to get my lunch. Don't worry about me. Go eat your lunch with the rest of the staff." I replied, smiling even wider. Her eyes widened a little. Students weren't allowed in the library without an adult, but she wanted her lunch, and she saw me slave through my workload.

"Alright. Don't wreck the room! I will be back soon!" She chirped, and fled the room. Once she was gone, I pulled out my phone. I didn't have a lot of numbers on it, surprisingly. Lucky for me, I had Rosa's number. I vaguely remember exchanging phone numbers when we first became friends.

 _Get my lunch for me. I'm in the library! I'll pay you back when you get here._ I sent to Rosa, hoping that she would.

A minute passed, until my phone buzzed.

 _Burrito?_ She asked.

 _Burritos are wonderful. I love Mexican food._ I texted back. Lunch obtained.

Five minutes later, Rosa came in to the library.

"Sierra? Where are you?" Rosa called out.

"In the back, where all the book shelves get all squished!" I yelled out. I heard her walk around a bit as she tried to find my alcove. Finally she found it. She put down a burrito next to me, and seated herself down at the table as well.

"What happened? I've never seen you act so sassy towards a teacher!" She asked before even starting her lunch.

"Work called. That's why I'm stuck in here. I was procrastinating this for awhile, and then my deadline got shortened. So now, I have way too much work to do. This is a skipping school amount of work, plus I have a conference for the game plan or whatever after school tomorrow. On top of that, I'm going to be super busy after school. I won't even have time to sleep. With the conference tomorrow, I have to be at least three fourths of the way done and I'm not even half way there yet! I knew the deadline was coming and now... UGH!" I yelled.

"Wow! That's a lot. Do you need any help?" Rosa asked sympathetically. I paused, mulling over the question. I chewed, swallowed. Then took another bite of my burrito. Chewed, swallowed. How could Rosa help me, using her profession, her skills... How could I offer something she would enjoy doing...

"Well, I need a business casual suit thing for tomorrow. If you could buy that for me and get it to me tonight, that would be excellent. Let me text you some pictures so you know what I mean." I replied already whipping out my phone. I sent the pictures really fast.

"Great! This will be so much fun! I didn't expect this!" Rosa exclaimed. She was on cloud nine, as I suspected.

"Oh yeah! Here's my credit card. I'm trying to empty this account. There should be enough money in here to buy what I need. The pin is 4782. Now as for right now, you can type up what's written on these papers." I passed over the tablet and papers.

"Oh... You've got other work for me. Maybe I should get Nathanial or someone else..." Rosa deflated. I rolled my eyes. I can take back my words. It's really 'Rosa or the art of escaping work!'

"Sure." I said turning my full attention on the task I had in hand. Rosa picked up her lunch and began to walk out. She stopped at the door.

"Good luck on all your work! You can pay me back for the lunch when I hand the clothes over to you. See you!" She called out before I heard the door slam.

My phone buzzed. I sighed.

"Nobody wants me to get any work done today!" I growled to myself. Swinging out my phone I looked at the caller ID.

798-3840. I froze. A second went by. Maybe a minute. I pulled out my phone battery, then snapped it back in. The call went to voicemail.

"That did not happen. I will continue to work. I am a workaholic. I only receive work calls. It was not Arsen that just called me. Nobody called. I only receive important calls." I chanted to myself silently. Then I looked back down at the math I was doing.

"Where's my calculator?" I murmured.


	4. Arsen and the Past

Chapter 4.

In the end Melody came to help me. She typed up everything, and even fixed the grammar on some of it.

"Ah! And they say that high schoolers shouldn't work on professional papers! Thanks a bunch Melody. This saved me 2 hours, I am that slow at typing! Really... Thank you so much!" I thanked her.

"Ah! It's nothing, though I've got to ask... What on Earth do you do?" She laughed at the last part, trying to make it seem more friendly. I understood, the things I had her type up where very confusing, even to me. And I wrote those!

"Event planning. I plan parties for billionaires. I helped do an Oscar last year, and sometimes I do conventions!" I breathed out smiling widely.

"What?" Melody said, disbelief dancing in her eyes.

"Event planning. It's harder then it seems. I don't take on as many jobs these days, but if you ever want a part time job to just type for me, I'll hire you!" I tried to change the subject.

"I'm not quite sure I believe you." Melody frowned.

The bell rang before I could even defend myself. She left looking a little disturbed. I was familiar with that face. I just lost the trust of someone important. To me, in ways, she was essential to my life. I was always on the edge of her trust, weaving in and out. I hoped I could repair it, though I knew better then that.

I whipped out my phone and called Jasmine.

"Hello?" She picked up in about zero seconds flat.

"Jasmine! I lost a teal!" I reported to her. Teals were our nickname for people like Melody. A friend, loose one, whom you had a friend crush on. Melody seemed like my type of person. Sincere and honest. I liked those traits.

"You know lunch just started for us, right?" Jasmine grumbled.

"I lost a TEAL! T-E-A-L!" I huffed into the phone.

"And what did you do this time?" Jasmine sighed like I was a hopeless case, because honestly? I was.

"I told her my job, and she didn't believe it. I didn't downgrade it. That's all! Is it that hard to believe!" I complained.

"Look, you should've downgraded it. That's obvious as can be. And a teal doesn't matter. You don't deserve people who think they can read you just by observing. You are no children's book unlike some people. You're a textbook. Your past, your thoughts, and your feelings are all very well hidden. I thought you would know that by now! Now get out in your school and make some friends, AND STOP BOTHERING ME DURING LUNCH!" She pepped me. We both laughed at the last part. I could practically image her scrunching up her face, sitting at a table with all her old friends who didn't get her very well either. I could hear her say these things as fact.

"Ah, Jasmine. I miss you. You need to come over sometime and help me analyze these people. Some are really interesting. Thanks for that pep talk!" I sighed.

"Or you need to drag your butt over here, and see who's changed!" Jasmine jokingly screamed at me.

"SASS OVERLOAD! And for your info, I'm coming over this summer. I need to visit my mom though, so it will only be a month."

"Oh really? Pity... It would be awesome if you could've stayed longer-" She got cut off by some muffled sounds.

"Sorry, I gotta go Telsa! Call me tonight. I wanna hear more about this." Jasmine apologized.

"Totally fine. I'll talk to you later, BYE!" I called into the phone.

"Bye!" And a click followed. The library fell silent. I shivered.

"And you told me you weren't going to get a phone." Came a voice after a few seconds of silence.

"Don't kid around..." I called back, familiar with this voice. I didn't like this voice, that called to me, so rude and mean in the past.

"Aww... Tellie being so mean to me!" A fake pout followed.

"Oh my, Arsen! Gone back to being a preschooler?" I huffed.

"Heard that my pops gave you a lot of work. I thought you would need help. "

"Get out." I spat at him as I turned. He had stood behind me. I felt a flame be lit.

"Didn't know you still talked to Jasmine." He smiled at me as he said this.

"She my best friend. Now. Get. OUT!" I screamed. I stood up abruptly as I screamed this. Gasoline was poured onto the wood, soon to be tossed in to the flame.

"What if I say no." He pouted once again. As if this was going to make me fall head over heels or relax or something dumb like that.  
"I said, GET OUT!" I roared. He shrugged. The flame became a fire.

"But I want to be with you." Arsen whined.

"That's it." I shook my head in disgust. The fire pounded in my ears. Only he knew how to push my buttons like that.

"That's rude. Especially since I'm your ex!" He exclaimed. I pushed the chair out of my way. That was the last one. Armin thought I might yelled around and blame people when I went crazy, but no. There was a reason I had a pretty bad name in the past.

Arsen leaped out the door. I followed, marching towards him, even though he was running. I caught up to him in a few strides. I pushed him into the lockers. He was dead.

"Telsa, you need to calm down." He tried. He recognized the fire in my eyes, but all I could hear was pounding and I raised a fist. Who did he think he was? Pushing me around all the time, constraining me. Letting me slowly trust him, only for him to betray me like that. He could've cheated on me! Even that was better then what he did. If he thought for the slightest second that he was going to get away with it, then he was wrong.

"TELSA! You are going to hurt someone again!" Arsen cried out.

A single bullet of reality came to me. My fist still raised.

"Telsa, I don't want to have to stop you." Arsen frowned.

My hand dropped loosely to my side. I looked down. I understood now. I let my anger get the best of me. It was all so silly. Yet I reacted. I was ready to hurt this time. It's never gotten this far before. Never past the raised fist? No. I hit before.

 _Blood splattered before me. I heard screaming all around me. I didn't want to stop. I felt like the whole world was ending. Then I was pushed to the ground. Arsen had thrown me down. I struggle against his grip. He was going to pay after I finished beating up that punk._

 _"Telsa! Stop! You just hurt him!" Arsen screamed at me. I looked up in shock. The words took me out of my anger state. What lay before me, was a person hurt by my mere fists._

 _I began to shake. Tears filled my eyes._

 _Arsen let me sit up. He sat right next to me._

 _"It's okay. You didn't mean it." He whispered to me. I grabbed him and held on to him, burying my head down into his chest. He rubbed my back and rocked me side to side._

 _"It'll be alright. Head over to the boat first. I'll take care of this." He whispered._

 _I walked over to the boat in a numb state. I recalled the broken arm. Bone coming right out of the arm._

 _I shook even harder._

 _One more hit and... I shivered._

 _Arsen came back a few minutes later._

 _"Drop me off at my dock." I ordered him._

 _"No. You're shivering and cold, and considering the state you're in, I don't think it's a good idea. Plus, you're dad's mad as could be. Do you really want to return home to his words?" Arsen pointed out._

 _"No. Not really." I shook my head. "But then where are you taking me?" I asked._

 _"Somewhere safe from the outside world. You can hide out here whenever you want." He replied, glancing over at me. I lowered my gaze from him, ashamed of what I did._

 _"What about the guy I punched?" I whispered. I thought the words would get lost in the sounds of the motor, but he heard._

 _"He's alive. Someone called an ambulance, I will take care of it tomorrow. Don't worry." He comforted me._

 _"Thanks..." I smiled a little, though guilt was still trying to drown me._

Arsen stood up.

"You idiot!" He grumbled, and placed a light fist on my head.

"Sorry... I didn't... Mean for that... You should go..." I muttered, not really knowing what to do.

When I looked up, I began to really look. Thankfully we were in an almost completely deserted hall. There was only two people.

The bad news: it was the principal and Castiel.

"Miss Sierra, and Mr. Arsen... May I ask whats going on." She looked absolutely furious, though she was making an effort to conceal it. Probably because Arsen was here. Nobody would dare make a fuss around Arsen. He was too important to be bothered... Only I had dared...

"Don't worry, Miss Principal. Only a little spat. We often fight." He immediately replied in his most charming manner.

"A physical fight?" The principal raised an eyebrow.

"We're both trained in material arts, so it's fine. It's like a brush up on it. Helps us for when we really get in those situations." Arsen expounded. "We've never gotten hurt before, so it's all fine. You trust me, right?" He asked the last question quite cleverly. If she continued to question us, or try to give me detention, it would appear as though he distrusted Arsen. And trust was something you had to give to Arsen, he was just that important.

"I do, but you hurt a friend." She pointed out.

"Oh, you're fine, aren't you." Arsen asked Castiel. I understood that. I pushed Arsen into Castiel.

"Not really." I nearly smacked my forehead. I widened my eyes trying to tell him no. Until I realized how I could use this situation.

"I'm really sorry! I'll walk to you to the nurse's office then! Just to make sure you're alright. Come on! Let's go!" I imposed upon him. "Arsen, you should probably leave now." I told Arsen.

"Yeah. I will." His slightly cold tone told me he was very displeased. I shivered slightly, and escaped the impending doom hall with Castiel.

He looked at me. Raised an eyebrow.

"Wait until the nurse's office. I'll tell you then." I replied to the unspoken words.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry this Chapter is a little long. (1,801 words!) I hope the little flashback wasn't too violent. I just wanted Telsa to have some obvious flaws before I show how truly awesome she is, so I thought that being unable to hold her in her anger or control it would be good, then it got a little violent! I might have to change the rating if it does go down the way I'm thinking of. But nothing that violent! I promise! (*crosses fingers just in case*)


	5. Off Topic

Chapter 5  
When we got to the nurse's office. He plopped down on one of the chairs, interviewing mode on.

"So tell me about this Arsen. Who is he, and how can he bend our furious principal to his will?" Castiel immediately started.

"You're not even going to take care of your supposed wound?" I tried to avoid the questions. But avoiding things were not of my nature.

"The nurse isn't here right now. I'll take care of it when she gets here. Now. Who is this Arsen?" He prompted me again.

"Arsen, is my..." I held in a breath of air. I gulped. My palms were slick with sweat. He raised an eyebrow, gazing forcefully at me.

"Ex. Boyfriend." I said it as two separate words, carefully watching his face for a reaction. He remained impassive.

"Continue." He commanded.

"I broke up with him last year... We had a very serious relationship for such a young age. I started dating him when I was 13, almost 14. At that time, I was still a grade behind, but due to the fear I had disabilities, I quickly took some tests. Got my IQ score. It was incredibly high. It was featured on the news, and the school had to let me skip a grade. So I skipped two. They claimed that the reason they didn't let me skip was because of my disabilities. That was all bull, though. When I first tried they told my family that they weren't able to get me caught up with the work." I supplied him with total unrelated information. All of it true though.

"And your disabilities concern him, how?" He asked.

"Well, he helped me through the problems with that. I was accepted by him for who I was unlike most of my friends at the time. That meant a lot. Of yeah, we met each other because we both lived by the river. It was the fall, before it was time to pull out the docks. I had rowed up the river with my sister. We always passed this sandbar, and so we stopped as usual. We didn't notice on the farther end, him and his gang of friends were there. They were playing Frisbee and it went really far this one time, and hit me on the head." I rambled on. Then realized I had a good question for him.

"That's not helping me understand this any better." Castiel voice was cold as ice. I sat down on one of the chairs facing him.

"Well, why do you want to know so much about my relationships?" I tried to turn tables. Sadly he was too stubborn.

"You got me involved by slamming me into the lockers. I want to know what's going on." His face as expressionless as before.

"We fight like that a lot. Whenever we fight, though we both know which person would win, if we actually fought for real..." I tried.

"Who? Surely not you." Castiel remarked.

"That's sexist! And it would be him. He's heavier then me and that's his advantage!" I huffed.

"I know you're not strong, and nor are you heavy. Plus, you don't seem like the type to fight seriously." He remarked.

"Sometimes, I go into a psychotic rage and it's pretty scary. I gain practically inhuman strength. That's the only time I would win against, him hands down. And I can fight seriously." I huffed, then paused recalling it. "When I first came to this city, I had to fight a lot. There would be an odd amount of people attacking me. I ended up getting a phone, so I could call the police, it was that bad. Until..." I trailed off not wanting to finish what I was going to say.

"That just sparked my interest. Continue that sentence." Castiel smiled ruthlessly at me.

I was saved by the nurse who came in at that moment.

"Oh my! What's wrong?" She asked. I immediately stood up.

"Ah! You're here. Then I will leave you in good hands." I turned to Castiel at the last part and walked out of the room. I sighed as soon as the door closed.

. . . . .

It was already halfway between the 3rd period when I got to the library. I looked at my work. Halfway done with it, thank goodness. Now, I needed to confirm all the times with the companies. That needed to be done in complete silence. Sadly it was study hall for some of the students in another class.

I gathered up my courage and went into the Principal's office for the second time today.

This time she was not in here, so I took a seat and waited for her. Nathaniel came in after a few minutes afterwards. I had been typing up a bit of what I could without those phone calls. Most of my work now was to plainly call, and make sure that everything was set in stone.

"Hey. Could you explain what you do to me? Melody said that you were an event planner, though she didn't quite believe." He asked looking just the slightest excited.

"I event plan." I started.

"And she does all the important events from what I heard. Helping out Idinote Inc. is already huge, but having him as your top client is amazing. And you've also helped plan an Oscar. I'm very proud of the works she does, though that's all private information. The school isn't allowed to even whisper it to the grass."

The principal boomed for behind us.

"Now, Nathaniel what is up?" The principal quickly moved on.

"Ah, here." He passed her a folder. She nodded her thanks.

"And you?" She asked me.

"I need to make a lot of work calls, so I either need an empty room here, or I have to head home. Which will it be, because I need permission from you to do both." I stated quickly seeing as she seemed to be in a rush.

"There's an empty consoling room you may use on the second floor. Room 223." The principal advised. "This way you don't have to make up class."

"Alright, thanks!" I chirped and Nathaniel and I exited.

"That's really awesome! What you do, I mean. How did you even get in with these companies." He asked, astonished.

"Luck, and support." I replied swiftly as I started heading upstairs, he went his separate way to class. I shook my head gently and found the empty room quite relieving seeing as fate decided that it would not allow me to make any choices today.


	6. Everyday Problems

Chapter 6

I just barely finished my calls. I had to do 2 more, but school was already out and the hallways were too loud. So I packed up and left, hoping I would be able to finish them in time for the meeting.

I went to my locker, and dropped all my work stuff in. Then I went to the changing rooms in the Gym.

Seeing as it was the end of the day, there was barely anybody. On top of that, it was the boy's basketball team's day to practice in here. I was completely and utterly safe. For now.

I stood in front of the mirror. I took off my jacket, and placed it on the bench behind me. Then my shirt.

The bandages wrapped around me made my skin bright cherry red. I gently began unwinding them, breathing a sigh of relief.

"And like Rapunzel and her long long hair, Sierra was determine to hide her biggest asset." I spun around, only to sigh in relief. It was Rosa. One of the few people who knew.

"It isn't an asset. That isn't even the right term for it! And it's definitely not an asset when you have to have the police on speed dial because you're getting attacked so constantly!" I huffed, cheeks burning bright.

"Whatever you say! But don't complain to me when Castiel calls you an ironing board. You brought that upon yourself!" Rosa pointed out.

"Nolo contendere." I replied. "It's worth it."

"Nolo contendere?" She repeated.

"A Latin term for ' I do not wish to contend'. It's also a legal term for admitting guilty, and not guilty. At least, I'm fairly certain it is." I explained. "It used to be one of my favorite things to say, though I can't quite remember what it means. "

"Okay. But why are you unwinding it?" Rosa prompted me.

"Seeing my family. Little family reunion today, so... Something like that. What are you here for anyways." I quickly changed the subject. Rosa narrowed her eyes, and tilted her head slightly.

"Your clothes sizing." She said, deciding to leave the other subject alone. Thankfully.

"Go with what it really is. I've got to appear really mature for this meeting, and anyway I can. I'm really short so that won't help. Get me heeled shoes. At least 3 inches. Then I'll be more average heighted. Five foot five." I added.

"Alright. I'll be going then. I already have your address, so I'll drop it off to-" I cut her off quickly.

"Not that address. I'll text it to you later. I have to run." I said as I changed back into my clothes. She nodded and left.

"That was tense." I muttered to myself as I headed out. As I was walking out, I saw Castiel practicing with the other guys in the basketball team.

As I was heading out the door, I heard a loud wolf-whistle. I turned around, just as some guy came up to me.

"Hey, you're really pretty. Wanna go out sometime?" He asked, eyes not on my face, but somewhere slightly lower. This, I silently cursed to Rosa, is why I bind myself everyday.

"No thank you. I'm in a rush, sorry!" I tried to excuse myself with a tight smile. I was already mad at him, and he had barely said a word.  
"Wait... My name is Tim. You should stay. It won't be long." Tim tried. One of the other players came over to get him.

"Tim you should..." The guy trailed off once he saw me.

"Hey... I'm... Brian..." He said, totally checking me out. I used to enjoy that attention. Not anymore.

"I said, I'm leaving now." I insisted.

"No." Tim looked at my face, for once.

"What do you mean?" I countered. Then Castiel came over.

"What's the hold up? You guys do understand that..." Castiel started, until he saw me. He looked really surprised.

"Hi Castiel. I was just telling these boys about how I am going to leave whether they like it or not." My words may have rang out clearly, but it barely seemed to go through their heads. I

I left promptly. Well, Rosa got her wish. I used my "assets" as she so kindly phrased it.

. . . . .

I waited at the south bus stop. I was talking to Jasmine once again.

"And then they all just stared at my chest. Like, RUDE! I mean, if I hide it day after day, then I guess it makes sense, but you don't just stand and stare so blatantly. That's just way too rude. Way way way way too rude!" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Well, it's the city. I guess they just lack the manners the boys at our school have." Jasmine tried. Although she didn't really get these things she tried. I really appreciated it.

"Yeah Jasmine. They really do lack manners here. Some creepo attacked me on the way to the bus stop, which delayed me for quiet awhile, and my sister's bus STILL hasn't gotten here! Which makes me mad. I could've hidden it if she didn't come here, but since she's arriving today I just was more open about it today. If she doesn't come, then I'm going to regret it so bad." I whined.

"Well, Arsen did come today. It shouldn't be a waste then." Jasmine pointed out.

"Yeah that's true. I should probably go, now. It's almost the delayed time arrival. I don't want to be on the phone when they come." I sighed.

"Yeah. Well, bye then!" Jasmine bid me goodbye and we both hung up.

"So, I lack manners, and you're hiding something from me." I heard a dog panting behind me.

"Castiel." I turned to face him. He was walking his dog.

"You heard all that?" I silently pleaded that he did not. But he did.

"From the part where you complained about guys staring at your chest, to the goodbye. So yeah. The interesting part." He answered. It was interesting, but at least it wasn't the part about Arsen.

"Darn. So you heard the binding part." I sighed.

"What binding?" Castiel challenged. Crude. So he didn't hear that.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g!" I sang out.

"I don't believe you. Nothing usually means something." He countered.

Thankfully I got a text. But then it wasn't a good thing.

We missed the second bus. Taking the next one. You might want to wait at a cafe or something. It read. I sighed. They sucked at traveling.

You suck, my dear beloved, betrothed, beautiful, elegant, good-for-nothing, sister. I will wait at a cafe then. I'll send you directions to the cafe. Hope Cara is dealing with it okay. I taught her to take in everything with a stride, so do your best to incourage that. And don't forget to let her give compliment to anyone! I sent a long text to her.

"Hey! Listen to me, will you?" Castiel snapped.

"I'm going to a cafe. Is there one near here?" I looked at his annoyed face. It really irked him.

"I'll walk you there." He suggested. More like demanded.

"That sounds excellent. Thank you." I tried to remain composed. Then I received a call.

"Hello?" I answere my phone as Castiel and I began walking. He glanced over at me.

"It's Caitlin. Umm... I'm not sure how to start this..." She began.

"Caitlin! Let me guess, it's about the talk show you are about to start up soon." I smirked on the other end. She was probably freaking out.

" Yeah! It is! I'm really nervous. There will be, like, the whole galaxy watching me, and we're going to start live recording soon. Live RECORDING! There's people! Watching me!" Caitlin panicked.

"Caitlin. Relax. Just imagine you are talking to me, Elizabeth, or Sarah. You have enough sass and sarcasm to do this, like a pro. No. You are a pro now. Now wipe off all that sweat. I have faith in you. Otherwise you wouldn't be where you are now." I comforted her. I was always horrible at soothing these type of nerves.

"Okay... I'll try, though I can't guarantee I will do well." I could just see Caitlin fidgeting as she said this.

"It's your first time. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's a learning experience. I will be watching this live as well. I will call you in the middle of it, if something goes wrong. Okay?" I told her.

"Oh! That makes me feel better a little. You better, okay?" She threatened.

"Of course! Keep your phone with you. Don't let them take it away. Hide it! Run past security!" I joked, hoping to relieve some of the stress.

"Ahh! You've been caught! Run! Run!" Caitlin joined in. I smiled.

"Good luck out there!" I chirped a farewell.

"Thanks! I will need it..." She muttered the last part darkly, before ending the call.

"Let's hurry to the cafe. I wanna see if I invested my money correctly." I command Castiel.

He merely raised an eyebrow, and sped up.


	7. Clearing the Fog

Chapter 7  
When I entered the cafe, I ordered a mocha and sat down at a table where you could see the small TV.

This wasn't the cafe that was near the school. Castiel had tied up Demon outside and was now sitting with me. I didn't really want him here, to see my family. To see me clearly. Without the fog of my white lies. Except one could argue that they weren't white lies.

"And now, we present, Miss Caitlin! Our hostess!" The announcer voice boomed out. The audience cheered.

Caitlin strutted out with the bright smiles I used to see in the hallways day after day. It was perfect.

Then she tripped.

 _Laugh it off!_ I texted her at high speed. And sent!

Caitlin glanced at her screen on the TV. Then got up and plopped herself in the chair.

"Well that was graceful. I think I'll stay here so I can't harm the floor anymore!" She laughed.

Yes! GO CAITLIN! YOU ARE AN AMAZING ACTRESS! USE THOSE SKILLS TO YOUR BENEFIT! I silently screamed.

"You seem happy." Castiel commented.

"Caitlin always had a huge stage presence. Her smiles were very endearing to everyone in the school, and she had a lot of sass and sarcasm. With her flat voice, you wouldn't expect it. I always knew she would be a great talk show host, or comedian. She was also pretty good at acting. Sometimes she would be really good at it, when she was really embarrassed. So I told her that I was going to make her a celeb. And now here she is. Of course I'm excited. I invested quite a lot of money. I'm sort of her manager. In a sense." I giggled at one of her jokes as I said this.

The crowd was already relaxed, and completely entertained by her. And the best part; so was she. She laughed, and made the most sarcastic remarks. She could've beaten Castiel with her sharp tongue.

"You're not going to get anything?" I asked, facing the screen.

"No. Everything here is pretty expensive." He replied. I silently passed him ten bucks.

"Give me the change, and limit yourself. Please." I didn't want to waste too much money, knowing Rosa was probably going overboard.

"Rich girl, are you, now." He commented.

"Not rich. Just well payed. Then again, you would be too, if you were your own boss!" I chuckled. He shrugged and got up.

"Now, one of my friends said she was going to call me, in the middle. So I have my cell phone, but you know what. I forgot I had other friends who know my phone number. So they're probably all calling me right now. And you know how I can tell? I can tell because my butt, is going to be vibrated right off the stage until I return their calls!" Caitlin's voice shook a little. I could tell she was moving slightly. She turned so the audience could see her phone, in her pocket.

"You see that?" She demanded to the crowd. "You can literally see my butt buzzing. My. Butt. Is. Buzzing!" She exclaimed. The camera focused in on it.

You could see her butt buzzing. The crowd was cracking up at her antics.

"Now, let's see if she called." Catherine took it out with a over exaggerated surprised look. Except I knew it to be her true surprised face.

"Let's see. 27 missed calls from Larissa. Oh! 12 missed calls from Elizabeth. Wow! 45 missed calls from Opal! No wonder my butt feels like it's about to fall off." She glanced up for a second, and made the most hilarious face of exasperation.

Then she looked back down. "56 Missed calls from my little sister! Look at this!" Caitlin lifted her phone up for the camera to see it.

It focused in, until you could see the line _56 Missed calls from lil' 1_ .

"Telsa, your phone is buzzing." Castiel poked me.

"Oh thanks! What do you think of Caitlin?" I asked him, as I looked at my phone.

"She's pretty good."

 _Boarded the bus. Will be there before it gets dark. Hopefully. There's two stops on the way, so I doubt that we will be there soon. Sorry!Text the directions soon though._ Elmira texted to me.

U _gh! You guys suck at traveling. You now that, right?_ I texted back to my sister.

 _Well then, Miss Business Woman. I would like you to take two inexperienced people on a trip several states away. Never mind that one of them is a child!_ Elmira was irked. She replied way too fast as well

 _Challenge accepted. And I will take you as well._ I sent her with as much sass as she sent to me. After waiting a few more second just to annoy her. Castiel leaned over.

"Now whose Elmira?" He asked.

"My sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, I do. I also have a step sister, step brother and a half sister. Elmira is my... Full sister, I guess you could say."

"Sounds like your family line is a little complex."

"A little? More like a lot! My mother is all the way across the world, taking care of her parents. My father is working at a cafe in a different state, with my step mom, I guess you could call her, and my half sister, is 3 years old, and already quite charming, as well as being tooken care of by Elmira, and my step sister, while my step brother is in France, studying in one of the middle schools. And my mother doesn't know a thing about it, while I'm here, being fostered." I let loose the basic form of my situation.

"What." Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"So, it's complicated." I grinned at his dumbfounded face. I leaned onto the table, watching him intently.

"Well? What do you think now?" I tittered.

"I think that there's more to this story. And I think that you are going to tell me it, sooner or later. But today's not the day. " He took it all in a stride.

"And do stop gaping at me. There is a reason you reacted the way you did to Nathaniel's beatings, and Deborah. I'm guessing it has to do with your past." It was his turn to smirk at my surprised face.

My face burned red. Why was I so embarrassed. I usually took these things in a stride, and I didn't like these turning tables. So I turned back to the TV. Caitlin had gotten up to welcome some guests.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to my little alcove of secrets, that is being broadcasted on national television!" She chortled in her most charming way. She was able to pull it off so flawlessly. Something that I could never do. I was horrible with humor.

"Thanks so much for inviting us to your first show!" Grinned the girl. I recognized her as a new singer.

"Ehh? You're thanking me? Not like, the producers or managers who made it happen, but me? Thanks. You really are too kind!" Caitlin laughed. And so did the crowd.

"Stupid! Don't make fun of her!" I grumbled once I saw it. I whipped out my phone, for what wasn't the first time time today.

 _Don't make fun of her. Otherwise we won't get enough other Celebrities to come, because they will fear getting teased and harassed. Make her feel comfortable, and make her have the time of her life!_ Now! I texted her, going at the speed of light.

The Caitlin glanced down at her buzzing phone.

"Again?" She glared at it. And turned it on, then turned it off.

"Geez. Do you know how many texts I've gotten today?" She asked the singer. She smiled uncomfortably.

"Not a clue." She said.

"An amount to make my butt hurt. Do you ever get that many texts? Or don't tell me. You're smart enough to not bring your phone with you?" Caitlin accused her jokingly.

"No, I just turn off vibrate." She replied simply.

"Oh come on! Now you're making me feel so embarrassed. Why couldn't I have thought of it? Well. Here you have it, people. The answer to making sure your butt doesn't fall off." Caitlin's facial expression was perfect.

"Well, I guess I should go. Demon is going to freeze out there, and you probably want to be alone when you see your family." Castiel excused himself.

"How did you know it was my family?"

"I'm no idiot! Bye!" He grabbed his jacket and left in a breeze.


	8. Aria, Elmira, and Cara

Chapter 8

By time they got here, Castiel was long gone, and Caitlin's show had ended. The cafe has closed up, so I waited outside.

"Mama!" Shrieked and giggled my little 3 year old sister. She ran towards me.

"Cara!" I scooped her up and kissed her repeatedly.

"Mama! I missed you so much! Sis, and Sissie are really boring!" She huffed. 3 years old, and she had so much sass.  
"Cara!" Gasped Elmira. Aria smiled slightly. It was more of a grimace then a smile, really.

I walked over to my sister, still holding Cara.

"Missed you Elmira!" I kissed her cheek. Then I turned to Aria.

"Missed you too!" I hugged her. We still though of each other as friends rather then step sisters.

"Come on. It's late. Let's head to my house." I nodded towards the street. So we turned and walked off with Cara chattering happily to me. For 3 years old she spoke well. I figured it was the work of Aria. Aria loved English. She studied it, and wanted to major in it.

. . . . .

"Cara must be exhausted." I remarked to them, because the moment we sat down on the bus, Cara fell asleep.

"It was a long day. I really missed you, Telsa." Elmira leaned on my shoulder. Being shorter then me by two inches. Her head was tilted at a really odd angle. I leaned my head against her's.

"I missed you too." I whispered to her.

"I thought of you a lot. Remember that time, dad started to train us on using the epi-pen?" She asked.

"Of course I remember. It was before Mom left, and before Cara. Dad had me practice on his leg using the trainer epi-pen, telling me how big the needle was and telling me that I really had to press on it. Then mom went 'No No!' and told us that dad needed to thrash around to be more realistic. So when I went to go fake stab in the epi-pen he screamed out, though he didn't thrash. It was really loud, and we were already laughing." I recalled.

"And then I rushed down the stairs. So dad immediately went all serious and had me do it to him as well. When he screamed I immediately stopped, even though you guys just were laughing your heads off." Elmira continued the story.

"That was before the cafe was even started!" I laughed at how old the memory seemed.

"Ah... Before all our troubles started!" Elmira sighed.

"No. Dad yelled at me then as well." I snapped back quickly.

"Oh. Sorry." She murmured.

"Once I got to Sixth, he began yelling at me." I murmured back.

"I'm really sorry, Telsa..." Elmira turned to me.

"It's fine. You didn't yell at me. It was him who yelled at me. Thank goodness he wasn't abusive. Otherwise I would be cold as stone in my grave. And besides. I've learned a lot from that. Making wise choices, getting better friends, becoming independent... I learned to be a better person!" I smiled.

"Except for the part where you ran wild. You may have become wiser, but you got really rebellious. You dyed your hair blue, got extensions. And the really fancy kind that is glued to your hair. Then you went through this crazy fashion stage, and went over to hang out with Arsen so constantly. You slept over at so many of your friends houses, you almost didn't live in the house. To top that, you got tested that year as well." Elmira pointed out.

"Hush child. I became normal after that, I grew out my hair, got it cut short and stylish. Became the genius I was known for, and became an event planner. AND I started dating Arsen. I also took care of Cara after Jenny was no longer essential to her. I took care of Cara quite a lot anyways. That's why I'm her Mama. Not Jenny." I listed on.

"Oh, here's our stop." I picked up Cara, and stopped the bus and paid while Aria (who completely ignored us, and listened to her music, earbuds in securely) and Elmira lugged off their luggage.

Once inside my private apartment. I set Cara down on the bed, dreading tomorrow's conference.

"Elmira, Aria. Since you guys will wake up earlier then me, can you guys scoot out to breakfast so I can go to school. Tomorrow will be Friday, so I'll be able to hang out with you guys later. I just have a conference after school. And don't let Arsen know the location of this apartment." I informed the two shapes in the door way.

"Alright. We understand." Aria smiled softly.

"Thanks, guys. I'm under a lot of stress due to my job. Now. Let's go to the living room. There's a lot of catching up to do!" I led them to the living room.

"Most importantly. How's dad? I know he tried to kill himself. I know the nut house isn't fun, but he shouldn't have done that." I got straight to the point.

"Well..." They exchanged glances.

"He almost succeeded. He's in the hospital." Aria spoke out.

"Oh." I whispered.

* * *

Author's Note

Wow! That was a hard chapter to write. I really didn't know what to do, but I knew I wanted a sisterly moment between Elmira and Telsa, so I took a moment that happened in my family recently. It was a lot more hilarious then how I described it in the story, but the story had to be brief. Really hoped you guys liked it. I revealed a lot of Telsa's history, but I'll end up describing it in more detail later on.

NOW REMEMBER! I only take credit for my OC, and her family. Not any of the MCL characters, like the Principal, Priya, Rosa, Castiel, and Nathaniel.


	9. 3 Inch Heels Don't Help One Bit

Chapter 9

When I woke up that morning, they were gone. I received a text from Rosa. _Coming over to your house to drop off the outfit. Might be a bit late._ It read.

 _Sounds cool._ I texted back before hopping in the shower.

I was applying eyeliner when I heard the doorbell ring. Gently putting the pen down, I opened up the door.  
"Sierra!" She exclaimed. "You look great! I don't usually see you put on makeup, and your hair! I never knew it was so long and curly!" Rosa looked absolutely thrilled.

"That's because I usually do my hair up, so it doesn't get in my way. Anyways, I'm trying to look a lot more mature then 16. The conference is of the biggest company owners in the world, and they don't want to see a little girl. They want to see a strong confident young lady." I sighed, because it caused a lot of trouble on my end.

"Wait. You're still 16?" Rosa backtracked.

"Yeah. " I answered her.

"But! You're birthday is in the Fall! It passed already!" Rosa looked at me. "That means you skipped a grade!"

"I did. Now come in and help me out." I stepped back to let her in, and glanced outside to make sure Arsen wasn't around. He wasn't, but I still closed the door firmly.

The outfit was a slightly formal and fancy blue fluttery shirt, with a pair of black jeans, tall boots, a white double breasted trench coat, and a nice scarf.

I walked into the living room to show Rosa.

"It's perfect!" She squealed.

"It is. So, let's finish off my makeup!" I rushed.

I finished putting on my eyeliner, and turned to Rosa.

"Bright red? Or a soft pink?" I asked Rosa, holding up the two lipsticks.

"Bright red. It's mature, and goes great with this look." Rosa decided. I quickly applied it.

"Let's go." I glanced at the clock. "Its 7:51!" I added. We had to get to school by 8.

"Here! Catch!" I tossed her a helmet.

"What for?" She stared at it.

"We are riding to school. The conference is far, so I'm taking my motorcycle." I grinned.

"Are you sure it's even legal for me to ride with you?" She looked like nervous.

"Relax. It's legal in this state! And I've got my license." I grabbed my own helmet and walked out the door. Rosa followed me cautiously. I put on my helmet, and started it up.

"Fancy..." Rosa muttered looking at the motorcycle.

"Put on your helmet, and let's go." I said as soon and I put my bag on. I was ready. Rosa raised an eyebrow, and put it on.

I pulled up by the school, and parked there.

"Now aren't you glad. We're on time." I retorted to the Rosa who had claimed that we were going to be late, and kept telling me to slow down. I felt only the slightest bit of guilt.

"Alright." She sighed as she took off the helmet. "You're right." She grumbled, handing me the helmet.

I took off mine, and shook out my hair. Rosa giggled.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, you are drawing quite a bit of attention to yourself. " She then leaned over and whispered to me, "Castiel is looking at you. And I mean, really looking at you."

"Rosa..." I sighed, then whispered to her, "From which direction?"

"On your left, by the school doors." She smiled at me.

"Alright," I spoke normally. "You can head to class first."

"Will do." Rosa swept out of there reluctantly.

I opened up the storage compartment under the seat, letting my hair drop down, covering my face. I glanced over at Castiel. He was leaning against the building, cigarette in hand.

I placed the two helmets in and locked up the little compartment. Taking my bag, (my fancy formal signature bag, custom made) I dropped my keys in it, and walked up to the school.

"Someone's dressed up today." Castiel spoke.

"I am. What do you think?" I asked, a small smile peaking out.

"You look like you're twenty one, and-" I cut him off before he could start an insult.

"I do? Excellent." I tossed my hair into his face. "And don't be rude. I could tell an insult was about to come my way."

"Careful. I could set your hair on fire." He smirked.

"I was thinking about cutting it."

"Looks like you could sit on it."

"Sadly, I can, but you don't need to worry about me. It's you that should be worried."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Why do you think? I could take your place as the school rebel."

"Says the person all dressed up to go to work. I don't think a motorcycle will change that."

"How can you be sure. I used to be the school rebel."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I dyed my hair lite blue, and barely even came home. Pierced my ears. Triple helix. I'm warning you..." I lingered, savoring his shock. Castiel lifted up my hair and looked at my ear.

"Other ear. I only left one though. The other two healed, though you might be able to them." Castiel lifted my hair up again.

"You're not lying!"

"Why would I?"

"Show me a picture."

"If that's what it takes." I pulled my tablet out of my bag.

"Don't look!" I turned the tablet away from him as I typed in the password. Then I went to Gallery.

"Here." I showed him it. He took the tablet out of my hands. It was a picture of me at an auto body shop that I used to help out at. In the picture, my hair was all wild and loose like it was now. Except blue. I was working on a car.

"Wow. You are really not kidding." He flipped to the next picture.

"Hey!" I tried grabbing my tablet back, but he just held it up high.

"Not fair!" I went on my tiptoes, and considering that I already was in high heels it really showed how short I was.

"Hmm... I got a new name for you. Shortie." He laughed.

"This is cruel!" He flipped to the next picture.

"Hey! I told you to stop." I took a step closer to him, reaching out for my tablet.

"Careful, Shortie. You don't want to ruin that outfit." I snatched his cigarette away, and dropped it on the sidewalk and stamped it out.

"Can you give back my tablet! I'm going to be late!" I yelled.

"So much for being a rebel. You're still a little good girl. How tall are you?"

"If I tell you, will you give back my tablet?"

"And why would I want your tablet?"

"Five foot two." I answered honestly.

"That's really short." He handed back my tablet.

"I know. That's why I'm wearing heels." I tucked my tablet back into my bag.

"And how much taller does that make you?"

"Five foot five." I stalked off, face burning. I swear you could feel heat waves of anger coming off me. I hated being short.


	10. Catching Up With Friends

Chapter 10.

I went straight to the principals office to get permission to do my work for the first period. Except she was already talking to someone.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you with that." Her muffled voice had a clear tone of disappointment. I knew I shouldn't spy, but the next line caught me.

"This is TELSA we are talking about here! She's famous so what does it matter! She won't know I got this information from you!" The person complained to the principal. Is was a female voice.

"Except, I just heard what you said." I barged into the room. Give me A+ for making a scene today.

"Telsa!" Larissa practically screamed.

"Larissa." My voice was much more calm, though there was a slight tremble.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"My father was checking out one of the restaurants over here, so I decided to come along! I thought it would be nice to see you again!" She smiled charmingly.

"Oh, I didn't know your father had a restaurant down here. You should've mentioned." I went along with her act.

"Well," I turned to the principal. "Would it be alright if I skipped the first period. I have to make some calls still."

"And I can help!" Larissa winked.

"Sure. Come see me before you go back to class when you're done." The principal smiled nervously.

"Come on." I told Larissa, and walked down the halls. They were mostly empty.

We walked into the library. I chose a table that was in the open. We sat across from each other.

"So, what information are you just begging for?" I asked.

"Where you live. I told you. I wanted to see you." The lie was smooth as ice. One that sounded so truthful, but I knew her. I knew her well, she wanted something other then that. Not that she would confess.

"Well. Actually." Larissa scratched her head. And looked away.

"You were right." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You were right! Okay? Remember the last thing you said to me? Well you were right! So... I... You know..." She burst out before looking down.

"Oh." I remembered. I told her that her father had been cheating on her mom, and a bunch of other things. She probably wanted comfort, and honesty. The things that nobody in her life would ever give her. That is, except me.

"I'm sorry, but everyone was expecting it. Even your mom. Don't feel like it's your fault, because it's not all your fault." I tried.

"But it's still kinda my fault." She looked down. Tears gently streaming down her face.

"They're going to get divorced. I feel horrible, because Anthony was really shaken up. He's so young." Anthony was her littlest brother.

"Hey. It could be worse. The twins. Their parents got divorced when we were in second grade. Look at them, they are fine. And in a more extreme case, look at my life. Look at my messed up life. I'm being fostered, even though both my parents are alive, and one of them is still sane. And I'm being fostered due to my idiotic ex-boyfriend. It could be so much worse. These things never hurt you, Larissa. You always had a bulletproof shell. So why should it be different now?" I pointed out.

"Bulletproof shells wont help when you're drowning in acid." She laughed a little.

"How do you know that bulletproof shells aren't acid proof either? Besides, it's not just about blocking the harm. It's excepting and healing from it. Your father wasn't happy with your mother. So do you want him to continue to pretend so you can be happy. Face reality. These things happen all the time, and your mother is strong. Whatever happens, you will be fine. Maybe you'll get lucky and you won't have to live with your brothers." I mentioned her brothers.

"Yeah. Maybe." She smiled at that.

"Thanks, Telsa. Everyone else would all tell me that I'm strong for going through it, instead of pointing out the facts. I feel like everyone is trying to deceive me." She wiped off her tears, only for more to fall.

I stood up, walked around the table and sat down next to her. She seemed like a silly little girl for coming all the way here, just to hear what I had to say. She was strong though. She just didn't realize it.

"Hey. It's okay to cry. It's natural. I used to cry all the time." She snorted.

"That's because you're such a softie, Telsa." She teased.

"Yeah... I was." We both looked at each other. She began to cry again.

"I'm so silly. I feel so dumb coming all the way here, just to hear what I already know." She laughed and cried.

"Hey. I'm like that too. My life's just so messed up. I'm broken beyond repair. Shattered fragments of glass." I became aware of the tear forming as I said this.

"Telsa. Let's cry for our lives, and how it could have been better." Larissa's face was streaked with tears and makeup all messed up.

"Even the most pefect families are messed up." I felt the tear fall. And so we cried for all the sadness in our lives.

"Geez. We finally finished!" Larissa cheered.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out." We both looked at my completed work. Then we looked at each other.

"Your makeup is all messed up." Larissa told me.

"You're one to talk! Just look at yourself!" I retorted.

"Should we get cleaned up?" Larissa suggested.

"Yeah. Let's put away all this work. I have to get back to class after we fix ourselves up." I nodded.

We packed up quickly and headed into the bathroom.

"Pffft! Look at me!" Larissa pointed at her reflection as soon as we walked into the bathroom. We looked like walking nightmares.

"Quick! Grab the makeup remover! We look like we just out of a car crash!" I gasped. She grabbed a tissue from my bag and we quickly cleaned it up.

"Telsa! Hurry up!" Larissa urged as I began applying my makeup.

"Put on your makeup! Let me finish this though!" I grumbled at her impatience.

"Fineeee..." She dragged out the word to show her annoyance. "Oh! That reminds me!" She brighten up as she pulled out her eye shadow.

"What is it?" I finished my eyeliner. I took a step back and double checked to make sure it was even.

"Alicia posted that video of you two doing that dance. It's going viral!" Larissa cheered out.

"Wait. That one that we choreographed? In the beginning of seventh? Or the more recent one?" I demanded, trying my hardest to stay calm as I reapplied my lipstick.

"Well, both. But the one that is going viral is the recent one." Larissa smiled. She didn't seem to understand.

"She posted it! WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I snapped.

"Yeah. Why are you so mad?" Larissa glanced at me. I snapped my lipstick closed.

"Number one, she posted it without my permission. Number two, I don't want it online. It gives me a bad image if it goes viral. I have a conference today, and I don't want to appear immature. You know my job is like that." I was furious.

"That's it? You know, the video could also make you appear tech savvy, and up to date. Show how good you are at dancing. It could boast your image, and make you appear better. It would show that you know what the entertainment industry. You did get Caitlin up there, it would just be another thing on your resume. I think that you're just afraid of letting the people here know what you're like." Larissa declared. She was on point.

"Alright. You have a point. You know me very well. But still, I might not be able to make it appear like that." I added in.

"We're both manipulators whether we like it or not. You know how to manipulate. So manipulate this situation." She shrugged.

 _Heartless. That was one of her names, I recalled. She was always heartless. That's why I left her long ago, remaining friends, but not close. I avoided her, because she manipulated me. I manipulated back. Reverse manipulation, I liked to call it. I manipulated her, but I didn't like it._

 _One day in seventh grade, when I went wild, I called her that. We yelled at each other about manipulation. Then everything got crazier, and we didn't speak to each other for quite awhile._

 _Jasmine eventually told me I should at least try to talk to her before I left. So I did. I pointed out that her father was very clearly cheating in that conversation. She got a little mad, and stormed off. The next day she emailed apologizing, saying that she wanted to talk to me. Face to face. But I was long gone by then. On a bus to my foster home, and I came here. To Sweet Amoris._

"Ugh. I guess. Come on. I'll walk you to your car or whatever." I lead her out of the bathroom.

We were silent as we went down the hall. We walked outside.

"I'll have to walk back to the hotel." Larissa announced.

"Should I walk you there?" I asked.

"Nah. I have to take the bus."

"Alright. Do call me sometime." I gave her a hug.

"Stay strong, Telsa. I'll miss you. " She murmured into my shoulder.

"Me too." We pulled apart.

"Bye!" She smiled and walked off.

"Farewell!" And I turned and walked back to the school.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay! Past friends are mentioned again! I tried conveying how manipulative she is, but I couldn't help making her show her honest thoughts a little. I'll make her appear more manipulative then!

Again, do leave a review or something! I would love love love to hear from you guys! Remember I don't own any of the MCL characters. Only Telsa, Abel, Jasmine, Elmira, Aria, Cara, Larissa and Arsen are mine (Wow! Lot's of different characters appearing now.)


	11. Thanks A Lot, Internet!

Chapter 11

I went into the principal's office.

"You wanted to speak with me?"I called out as I opened the door. She looked up.

"Ah. Sierra. Yes. But first, do you prefer being called Sierra or Telsa."

"Doesn't matter." I gave a shrug.

"Alright. Well, that friend of yours. She was asking for some very personal files." The principal immediately became very serious.

"And those files are?" I asked.

"Your health records." There was a moment of silence. "And your address, but it was the health records that made me very nervous."

Larissa was such a liar.

"So. I was wondering why she would want your health records." The principal nervously inched forward in her seat. She didn't want me to be mad at her.

"Blackmail... Or she ran into some problems due to me, and those health records will get me out of the way." Or, I added silently, she might want to use those health records to get her mom to work in my place. It is a job that would support her mother. She hadn't been lying about the part where her parents are getting divorced.

"Hold on."

I dashed down the hallway, out the doors, and down the side walk until I was out of the school grounds. I looked to my right, and it was Larissa getting into a car. She glanced over at me. Caught in the act. She dived into the car. The car door slammed and it drove away quickly.

I sighed and walked back into the school, and back to the principal's office.

"Yeah. She definitely wants to use those files against me." I told the principal.

"Should we call the police or something?" She looked worried.

"No. We don't have any evidence anyways. Besides. As long as she doesn't get those health files, I will be fine. I'm going to head back to class. Lock up those files safely! I'll see you later!" I turned and walked to my locker.

"Idiot!" I kicked the locker. I hated how she twisted people to her will. She's gotten a lot better then I thought she would ever get. All she had to do was give out a sob story, and I would believe it. She was never one to use that method.

"Ugh!" I kicked the lockers again. Then I looked at the clock. The bell rang, and students flooded out of classrooms.

"Sierra." Lysander greeted me.

"Oh! Hi!" I smiled.

"Hey. Um... Could you come with me to the library." He asked a little weirdly. I shrugged. It was study hall after all.

"Sure. Let's go." We walked into the library.

"So what's up?" I whispered to him.

"Well, I was wondering about this video I saw last night..." He trailed off.

"What video?" I asked, really hoping it wasn't that one that Larissa mentioned.

"Here. I'll show you."Lysander walked over to one of the computers and started typing.

"Here." He waved me over and put the headphones over my ears.

The screen was blank. All of a sudden I heard a giggle. Then music started and you could see a person backing up from the camera.

 _I backed up from the camera, and got into my position. I looked at Alicia. ONE, TWO THREE FOUR we counted silently. And the singing started._

 _I began waving my hands slowly to the beat. Then we spun away from each other. We stopped and dashed across the space. Hands caught as we passed so we turned, lifting our legs up to the sky._

 _Then we let gravity over take us. Falling, and turning ever so slightly so we wouldn't hit each other. It was a backhand spring. I pushed off with my hands as much as I could._

 _We fell and rose, matching the beat of the music. Spinning and jumping about. When the song ended we laughed gleefully, and fell to the ground._

I began to remove my headphones.

"Wait. Continue watching, there's more." Lysander told me. More? I put back on the headphones.

 _We were choreographing more of it that day, when I began to sing it. We were sitting on the ground. Alicia had her phone out. So she began taping it._

 _I let my voice rise and fall to the familiar tune. The lyrics always moved me so much. It related to how I felt some days._

 _"Broken beyond repair! Don't tell me! I don't really care!" I sang out, changing the tune a little to suit my voice. I got up and started dancing a little._

 _Alicia propped up her phone, still recording and joined me in the dancing. We made every dance move up on the spot. Since we both did lyrical together, we were able to match each other vaguely._

 _"So, Hush! Stop the words! I'm getting sick of it now! You claim that you really care!" I grabbed Alicia's hands and spun her around._

 _"But how can you say it when you don't even know what you're talking about?" I reached the chorus, and the highest part of the song, stringing the words together in order to glide up fast enough to match the beat in my head._

"So Alicia added that part as well..." I trailed off. Smiling at that memory. I had almost forgotten about that. I pulled off the headphones.

"So it is you?" Lysander exclaimed.

"Yeah. That was before I came here. One of my friends decided that we had to choreograph a dance together again. Her name's Alicia. It was a blast. We both had a huge passion for dancing, and that type of music."

"I never knew you could sing and dance." Lysander looked delighted.

"Anyone can sing or dance. It's only a matter of doing it well that makes it so special." I replied.

"But still! What else are you good at?" Lysander rarely ever acted like this. I was slightly shocked.

"Well... I used to play the violin, and the guitar." I added, not wanting to mention my art blog. Violette was utterly shocked. Face slack when she found out that her favorite tumblr artist was me.

"Really?" Lysander was glowing.

. . . . .

"Well, if you move it an octave higher, it would sound better." I argued. We had a music app open on my tablet, down in the basement.

"Yes, but then you would have to move this part up as well, which makes it clash." Lysander pushed back.

"So just move the harmony up as well!" I pointed out.

"But you can't go that high!" He protested.

"So change it to the ukulele, move it up, and tell me I'm wrong!" I leaned back and kicked up my feet.

"..." Lysander changed it.

"See? Sounds fine." I nodded.

"Still sounds a bit off with the drums now."

"Make it faster for that part." I snatched the tablet out of his hands and changed it.

"Okay. Now try." I said. He hit play.

"What are you guys doing down here?" I heard a clomping sound. It was Castiel coming down the stairs.

"Fixing this song." I replied.

"Except now we need a ukulele." Lysander sighed.

"No. The guitar can go that high, we just haven't quite figured out the app yet." I sighed. Lysander and I had downloaded the app today.

The tune played in the background as we fell silent.

"So, with more details, may you guys explain what exactly you are doing?" Castiel rephrased his question.

"Fixing that song we just couldn't get right last night." Lysander explained.

"Without me?" Castiel arched an eyebrow. "And what do you know about music, Sierra?" He seemed a little annoyed.

"You know, Sierra is actually a really good singer." Lysander spoke up before I could say anything.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that means you-" I cut Castiel off before he could finish his insult.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't insult me. Not after this morning. You should know that you can't underestimate me, or else you might embarrass yourself again." I smirked at his annoyed face.

"Alright. Then sing for me. I would like to hear it." He smiled menacingly.

"What shall I sing for you?" I accepted the challenge.

"Sing the song you guys were fixing." Castiel prompted.I felt a twinge of nervousness, but for him to even think that I couldn't sing... I had been quite well known for my singing. In fact, my entire family had been known for musical capabilities.

"Play the music from the start, Lysander. And don't forget to blast it." I commanded. Lysander looked a little unnerved by the increasing amount of challenging, but he also wanted to hear it.

The music started up. Really loud as well. I didn't know my tablet could go the loud.

The intro went by, and then I opened my mouth to sing.

 _You wanna know_  
 _what's passing by_  
 _But darling, the shadows of the night_  
 _are out hunting tonight_  
 _the lone wolf howls_  
 _i can feel your shivers now_  
 _and you said that you would be thrilled_  
 _take back your words_  
 _but it's too late now_  
 _the church bells rings_  
 _thirteen times..._

"Well? Are you taking back your words now, Castiel?" I grinned.

"Don't be so smug." Castiel scoffed.

"Admit it. I'm pretty good." I took a few steps towards him and leaned into his face so he couldn't look away from me.

"Could you please take a few steps back? Your overwhelming amount of arrogance is making me dizzy."

"Oh. Did realization hit you too hard when you heard that?"

"That might've been a smart line, if anyone knew what you meant."

"Awww! Poor Castiel! Since you can't understand what anyone means, so I'll dumb it down for you. Did you finally see how bad arrogance looks, and get struck with the realization that you usually appear that way?"

"It appears to be confidence when it's true." He gave a shrug.

"Lysander, did I sing it well?" I turned to Lysander.

"Yes." Was his immediate reply. He seemed genuinely surprised (and thrilled. Such a music lover, Lysander!)

"So, I'm not arrogant. Because it's true."

"It's only a matter of opinion..." Castiel lingered on the last word to emphasize his point.

"So you don't like it." I was disappointed.

"I never said that." He walked straight past me towards Lysander. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So you do like it?" I turned around.

"I never said that either." He replied without trying around.

"I know. That's why I'm asking." I followed him towards Lysander.

There was a silence that followed. It was only interrupted by the sounds of our feet hitting the floor.

"It's almost time for lunch... I think I'll head up first." Lysander said, and rose from his seat.

"I'm coming with you." Castiel announced. I watched as they both went up the stairs, and left. I wondered why exactly Castiel was acting like that.

The lunch bell rang out. I shook my head.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay! So that Chapter was a little confusing, I'm very very very sorry! I was going to stop after the first flashback, but then I was like "No. More Flashback. Let's introduce another OC of mine. Yeah." I also made up the lyrics on for the songs on the spot. I also did really poorly on portraying Lysander, really super extra sorry about that! I just don't really get how Lysander works! (He's pretty awesome though...) Again, (and this applies for this entire story) I don't own any of the MCL characters!


	12. Peace For Once

Chapter 12

I sat down beside Violette.

"Hey Telsa." She barely even glanced at me, totally immersed in her drawing.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, even though the paper was huge, because. It. Is. So. Rude. . !

"Just an idea. I'm thinking about painting it..." Violette leaned back eyeing it carefully. She turned and looked at me.

"What do you think? Should I?" She pointed to her picture.

It was of an English garden. There was a spot of sunlight falling in between two gates, with a shimmering ghost. I felt a prick of goosebumps go up my arms.

"It's beautiful, but don't do paint. Watercolor would suit it much better." My eyes were drawn all around the page. The blooming roses on the side, and the Willow tree... Everything was very elegant.

"Because of the ghost? I want her to be so faint, so I guess watercolor would be the better choice." Violette weighed her options.

"Not only that. The roses. Painting roses has been done too many times, but with watercolor, it always has a certain elegance to it. It would suit this piece really well." I added on, still staring at it.

"Really?" Violette contemplated this. I looked up her.

"Yeah! At least, that's what I think!" I exclaimed. She blushed a little.

"Thanks..." She looked back down at it.

"Quite the gentleman as usual." I turned around in my chair. Violette snapped around, and gave a little gasp. Surprised that someone came in the room without us knowing.

"What is it Arsen?" I heaved a heavy sigh.

"So direct?" Arsen frowned.

"I don't have time for your pleasantries. What would you like?" I looked up, expressionless.

"Ahh... Alright. The conference will be delayed, because... Err... My father's flight may have delayed. It's already snowing back at home." Arsen's lies came out horribly. The classic dead look always threw him off. Normally his lies would come out smoothly. Smooth as ice.

"What a horrible liar you are. What did you do this time?" I almost snarled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Violette move a little, slightly frightened.

"Let's go out to the hallway. Sorry for bothering you Violette." I apologized. I didn't want to make a scene in the hall, but I didn't want to disturb her. I had a feeling this was going to get ugly.

We walked out into the halls. People leaned against the walls, looking up curiously.  
"Are you sure you would like to talk here?" Arsen barely even glanced their way.

"No. Come on." I turned sharply and walked towards the basement's direction. The people quickly lost interest. Until we came to the staircase. I was surprised to find Amber and her little posse sitting there on the stairs.

"Oh my!" Her eyes were immediately drawn to Arsen. Him being tall, fit, and attractive usually attracted all the females in the room. Him being rich seemed to be a plus. He wasn't all that though. I knew now, that there was no such thing as perfection. No such thing as a Utopia. If heaven truly existed then I would like to see it.

"Hello you two. Sierra, introduce me." She smiled, her eyes looking as though she was already bewitched.

"Oh. Arsen this is Amber. Amber this is Arsen." If I could get these two to start going out, it would be killing two birds with one stone. Not really getting Amber, but at least I would rid of Arsen. But that was silly, because as much as I hated, loathed, despised Arsen for doing what he did, I had loved him. I would never be able to hand him over to the likes of Amber.

"A friend of yours? Sierra?" Arsen tilted his head towards me slightly, eyes never leaving Amber. I understood the unspoken question. He was asking if I had gone back to the person I had been, before.

"How well do you know me, Arsen? I'm insulted." I pushed him through the basement door. Amber narrowed her eyes, seeing it as though I was taking her as competition.

"Sorry Amber. I need to talk to him for a second." I smiled chillingly.

"Alright. Direct him to me later." Amber's confident and pride had swelled so much in the past few seconds. I wanted to crush it. Hypocritical, arrogant, shallow, self-absorbed, and merciless. Just like Larissa. Just like my father. Just like me. She thought she had control over me, having me be all polite and nice to her in these mere seconds.

I barged through the basement door, and stomped down the stairs. Through the dim lighting of the basement, I could tell that Arsen was leaning against one of the walls.

"Now answer me," I stalked towards him, like a cat approaching a mouse. Except he was no mouse. A dog, or another cat maybe. "What did you do this time? And why are you telling me this? Calling would've worked."

"Don't be rude, Telsa! Or should I say, Sierra? I merely wanted to tell you in person. It's much more polite then calling."

"I don't like to lie. Being polite is just one way of lying. We're all lying creatures on this planet. We've talked about this before, Arsen." Arsen arched his eyebrows, mouth slack in shock.

"Telsa! Don't tell me!" He nearly gasped.

"Don't avoid my question, making something else minor the priority. Tell me what you did to your father." I demanded, slowly raising a hand to reach out to him.

"Something minor? Telsa, I think you're depressed! Again!" Arsen knocked my hand away. His face contorted in his suppressed emotions.

"When did you become an expert on my feelings, Arsen? When?" I hissed. "You don't understand a thing. I have feelings that aren't depression. None for you, though. Not after you hurt me like that. If you think about it like that." I jabbed him, getting in his face now. "If you really think about it like that," I repeated, furious already. "Then my feelings for you ARE indeed depressed. BUT! That's just for you!" I pushed him.

"Don't get violent now, Telsa. If I fight back, then you might lose this time. You don't work well in crowded areas." Arsen cautioned me.

"Threatening me now? Stop avoiding my question, and maybe we can avoid a fight." I snapped, careful to heed my anger, for if I went crazy like last time... I might not be able to stop myself... I was chilled to the core, yet somehow burning with rage. Scared yet too mad to stop myself. I was picking a fight, and trying not to get into one. It made no sense.

"Fine. I told the pilot to delay it, due to the icy roads! He trusts me more then my father! Besides, you know why I'm not fond of him. He also wants me to go to this conference. I DON'T WANT TO TAKE OVER HIS DAMNED COMPANY THOUGH!" Arsen kicked the wall.  
"And so when's the meeting going to be held?" I pushed.

"6:30! BUT I'M NOT GOING! I REFUSE!" Arsen, tried to reign himself in, failing very quickly.

"Calm down. I told you to start your own company, make it successful, and just do that instead. Or accept your fate. " A cruel smile crept up my face.

"You are really horrid. That smile of yours is frightening." Arsen softly grinned.

"Brings you back, does it? I always loved scaring people with that smile." I recalled. We were at peace for a moment.

"It frightened them out of their wits. You would have this beautiful glassy face that always seemed so cute and real. Then you would look so insane and cruel. It scared Abel's older sister so bad. And she's the one who watches all those scary movies!" Arsen began laughing.

"Ash always insisted that Abel and I watch those horror movies!" I laughed at the memory.

"That must be why you're so good at that smile." We were laughing like maniacs.

"Well, actually it was that anime I starting watching when we met that had the most frightening smiles. The horros movies we watched were zombies things, grandparent's killing you with creepy lines, dolls that killed children, and maids that were killer insane ghosts. They never ever had creepy smiles..." I trailed off.

"Well, I'm going then. Thanks for the notice." I smiled, because it was nice to avoid a fight. I felt suddenly calm.

"Can I see you again?" Arsen called out. I took it back. I had made it clear we weren't friends.

"No. Just because we were at peace doesn't mean we are cool. I'm still mad about what you did. It was unforgivable. Leave me alone while I'm not mad." I stated. No feelings of anger yet... But I knew where my limits were. And he tempered me easily.

"So does that mean that if you had the chance to go back and change things, you would? You would've stopped things?" Arsen asked, slightly fearful I would get mad again.

"Arsen..." I ran a hand through my hand. "I don't dwell on what could have been. I've dwelled on that far too many times in the past. Now there's too many of them. Too many could've done this. As long as I did the best I could in my situation, then I'm satisfied. I've been much more content with my life because I don't dwell. Phrase you're question better. You're really asking me to come with you. And I won't. I can understand how you feel. I've been through something like that recently, but I refuse to forgive you, because I was happy in the first place. Cara is something I will never forgive you for taking away from me. If I had to endure that to keep her, I would. I'm good with stress." I recalled what happened with Nathaniel.

"I guess you're right, but now you're free!" Arsen protested.

"Am I? Am I really free?" I looked down... Tears threatening to spill. He didn't understand anything. I turned to leave, My makeup was going to be messed up again. Arsen caught my shoulder and handed me a napkin.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"I just... How are you not free? I don't understand!" Arsen was flustered.

"You're right. You don't understand. With Cara, I had a taste of something I didn't quite understand. Innocence. Innocence that would be tainted. When my father didn't know what to do, he handed her to me. Told me that he didn't want to take care of the evidence of his betrayal. Everyone around him hated him. For doing what he did, he was hated. He didn't like people, but no one likes rejection. I told him that since I can't have children, I might as well take care of Cara. Father and his mistress, my childhood friend's mother, Jenny said yes. They were so ashamed they handed their child to a 13 year old girl. They just assumed I would be fine. And I was. I raised her. You saw how much I loved her. I was always good with babies. Children on the other hand? I sucked with them, but babies were different. Cara was easy to take care of. When Elmira found out, she came by constantly. I hated that. She ruined my progress. She was the opposite. Good with children, bad with babies." I was interrupted.

"So how are you imprisoned here?" He demanded.

"Oi! I'm in the middle of a life story! But since I've lunch to eat, I will abide to your wishes. I'm not free here, because I lost everything. What lifts me up, what makes me feel free, is no longer here. You also threw me into the hellish haven, but I'll forgive you. It did help. I've changed dramatically. Not in the way I act, but in knowledge. A learning experience, I guess. I've learned that I can't be free until I accept what's happening. However, people try so desperately to stop me from knowing what's going on. They think that it'll protect me. I'm not the kind of person who likes to be protected like that. It won't help me at all, yet everyone keeps trying like that. Including you." I turned around. "All subconscious though, so don't worry. I'm forgive you on that!" I blew him a kiss over my shoulder and walked to find Violette, and my lunch.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay! This is my longest chapter now. 2,063 words. That is, without this little note here. Sorry the paragraphs are so long. I really made Telsa/Sierra rant too much. So anyways... It's revealed! Telsa/Sierra was DEPRESSED! At least, in the past. Connect chapter 11 to this and it'll clear up a bit of confusion there. (I hope!) So I mentioned Amber now. I hope I got her in character. I think I should've made her more aggressive to Telsa/Sierra, but I thought that she might learn a little from what's been happening with her life. Become a better villain or whatever, because I don't think you can go through things like that without changing, be it good or bad.

Again (because I do this all the time,) I don't own MCl or any of the MCL characters! Just my OCs. That's it.

So I hope you guys liked it! I tried on this one! So please review it, tell me what you think!


	13. Spare Time Scents

Chapter 13

Violette and I had spent the rest of lunch discussing the best watercolor methods. She didn't mention what happened. When I did, she just told me that everyone had their demons, and mine might actually be real. It caused a good laugh. Violette had a surprisingly good sense of humor.

It was after class now, and I was at my locker, checking to see what I needed. TGIF as some say. Yesterday had been incredibly stressful, not to mention today as well. I really wanted to go home and play with Cara already.

"You are looking so fabulous today! Getting checked out by everyone here as well!" Rosa leaned against the locker next to mine. She was smiling like a fool.

"Rosa... You look so pleased with yourself!" I smiled at the pleased look on her face.

"Of courseeeeeeeeeeee!" Rosa squealed.

"Well, you're going off to work now?" Rosa asked.

"It's going to happen at 6pm now due to the snow. It's pointless if Galo isn't there." I sighed. I had double checked, and now I had about 4 hours of free time.

"Well that means I have time to make you touch-up your makeup!" Rosa exclaimed happily.

"Alright. Let's go." I gave in to temptation. I never wanted to use makeup when I first came here, because of everything that happened.

"Yay!" Rosa cheered.

She dragged me all the way over to a cosmetics shop. That, I had not been expecting. I hadn't been to a cosmetics shop in awhile. (Well, it was more of a perfume shop, but they still called it a cosmetics shop.)

"I've forgotten how lovely it smells here!" Came an immediate sarcastic comment. Rosa glared at me.

"Sierra!" Her glare remained unwavering.

"What? I've got a delicate nose!" I defended myself.

"Then choose out a delicate perfume! That's why I brought you!" Rosa huffed, looking away.

"And so you brought my nose to hell? What lovely logic you have. I can't breathe." I complained.

"Stop covering your nose then." She snapped.

"But then I really won't be able to breathe. Rosa, I've got allergies, and this place is on my list of do not enter." I told her.

"Ughhhhhh..." She groaned, then pulled my arm to the next room in the shop.

"Better?" She asked. I looked around me. It had a fountain in the middle of the room. Faint smells of perfume floated around.

"Yeah. It's actually really nice here!" I was shocked by the difference of the two rooms.

"Aren't you glad you came." Rosa smirked.

"I won't be if I die on the way out!" I remarked. Rosa shook her head.

"Find some perfume then." I looked around, then tapped a worker on the shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Hi, I'm searching for a very specific perfume. Could you help me?" I asked.

"Of course. What are you searching for?"

"A gentle rose and chocolate perfume. It was in the Summer in France collection. Came in a little rose bottle. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Hmmm... That was limited edition, but you're in luck. We happen to have that collection. That perfume brand's summer perfume shop is here. We have all of them. Come with me." She smiled and lead me into another room.

In this room there was a tree growing in the middle of it. A bunch of small bonsai were spread around the room. It was a little tropical rain forest in there. This was an expensive place. I had a feeling the next shopping trips with Rosa where going to be very elaborate.

"Here we are." The worker there showed me it.

"Not many people buy it, since it's very faint." She told me.

"You just have to apply it to the right places." I gave her a small wink and grabbed a bottle.

"Would you like to look at any other products?" She asked, blushing slightly. I wondered why.

"What do you carry?"

"We carry a variety of scented products, as well as cosmetics, though the cosmetics are upstairs." She pointed to the shelves below, filled with the other scented products.

"This collection doesn't have as much of a variety though. Mostly perfume and hand sanitizer." She gave a little smile. "I'll leave you to it then."

I turned to the shelves below. There was minty perfume that was faint, as well. I took the perfume as well.

"Looks like someone is enjoying them self." Rosa skipped over, with a basket full of products.

"How much do you need." I looked up at her in disbelief. These things were expensive.

"Sale going on. Wanna check out the sale room?" She asked.

"Do you even need to ask? Let's go!" It was literally a room full of the products on sale. Smelt worse over here, but I found a lovely shampoo.

"You only bought 6 items in there? All the money in the world, and you bought less then I did!" Rosa complained. We were sitting at the cafe.

"And it cost more then what you bought. How much did you buy anyways?" I looked at her two bags.

"A full set of this very nice lavender perfume. It includes hand sanitizer, shampoo, body wash, as well as the perfume. I also got some scented lip gloss, my usual perfume from here, a different shampoo, and some hand moisturizer." She placed her bags on the table and showed me them as she talked about them.

"So what did you get?" She asked, putting the bags back down.

"Well, I, got this nice perfume. A gentle rose and chocolate. I bought a minty perfume which I think is an excellent perfume for work. I bought 2 lip glosses. I also got some nice shampoo, and a small (and extremely cheap) bottle of hand moisturizer." I placed my bag on the table.

"Wow. This rose and chocolate smells great." Rosa gently whiffed it.

"It does." I smiled happily.

"Wait! What time is it? I promised Leigh that I would find him at 5:30 today!" Rosa stood up suddenly.

"It's close to 5:30 you better run. Wait! So do I! The meeting!" I jumped up. I quickly sprayed on a bit of the minty perfume, waved Rosa goodbye and raced over to my motorcycle. It was 5:28. The meeting started at 6:10pm. I had to get there by 6:00pm at the latest. It took 40 minutes to get there. I was going to have to rush.


	14. Meeting Time!

Chapter 14

I arrived to the meeting in time, thankfully. 5:59pm. Very very very close.

"Telsa. It's unlike you to be on time." Arsen walked over.

"Yeah... I got caught up hanging out with a friend. I rushed over here." I explained.

"Telsa! Right on time! Usually you're so early! I was getting a little worried!" Galo strolled over to me. Tall and blond, he didn't look much like his son. More or less like... Dake. They both had blond hair. Dake was definitely Arsen's half-brother. Arsen had mentioned him before, but not by the name.

"Galo! I how was your flight? Hopefully very smooth?" He wrapped me tight into an embrace. I hugged him back.

"Oh Telsa! You look lovely, thank you for asking. It was indeed very smooth. Rather strangely smooth, but I'm glad anyways. I hear the snow really started to pile up there. Luckily I was in Alaska! Not there's much of a difference in the winter!" We both laughed.

"So, what lovely lovely plans do you have for us?" Galo asked.

"That's for when the meeting starts, Galo. You must be patient." I gave him a little wink, and trotted off to go mingle with some other people.

"Telsa, Telsa, Telsa! Where have you been! You've matured into quite the lovely blossom! So elegant, and sexy!" I turned around and hugged.. Ugh. The pervert, Vincent Dera. He was quite keen on hitting on me ever since I met him. It was disgusting, though I knew better then to publicly dis him. (As much as I really wanted to. Because seriously, who didn't?)

"Vincent Dera! I haven't seen you in awhile! It's good to see you are doing fine as ever!" I exclaimed, ignoring the whole mature part. Did I really have to hug him? I felt infected now.

"It's excellent to see you as well! You seen fine! I heard that you were thrown into foster care. How is that?" Vincent barely even waited for an answer. "You know, if you don't like it, you can always come live with me. I'll treat you alright! Maybe even reward you if you're sweet!" He gave a flirtatious wink. Disgusting. Revolting. I wrinkled my nose a little at the thought he implanted into my head.

"Vincent. Don't hit on underage girls." Alastair came striding into the conversation. He was one of the big bosses for Belza. The company that hated me. He was one of the people who hated me, but apparently he hated perverts, or rather. Vincent even more. I was thankful for that.

"Now now! There's no need for you to be so rude, Alastair!" Vincent smiled nervously. Vincent was scared of Alastair? That could come in handy...

"Hello Alastair. It's great to see you!"I exclaimed gratefully.

"I can see why." He raised an eyebrow at Vincent. Vincent stared right back at him. Brave, though he was still nervous. I could tell they weren't fond of each other. Rivalry? I was going to have to search this up later. This could really be of huge help.

"Problem? Gentlemen, and Lady." Galo can strolling over, dipping his head at the two and I.

"None, Galo." Alastair gave Vincent a piercing glare. "I was just leaving. The meeting is going to start soon." With one last laser beam stare, Alastair strode off.

"He's right though, Galo. I better go as well." Vincent disappeared into the crowd, reluctant to go in the same room as Alastair.

. . . . .

After the meeting Arsen sought me out. I was chatting with Alastair, as he warned me to be very careful of Vincent. I already knew that, but the other things he had to say on that subject was quite interesting.

"So twisting the arm in greeting is also an excellent way, Miss Telsa. I deeply advise you to use it on Vincent, as much as you please." Alastair was saying. I was listening very intently. Alastair was good with defense. Rather well known for it, in fact.

"That is a very excellent method." I was honestly impressed. Not only was Alastair talking to me, but he was giving me advice. It was good advice, for the safety of me. I was going to have to teach Elmira and Aria this one.

"Alastair. May I steal Telsa?" Arsen tapped Alastair on the shoulder.

"Just the right timing, Arsen. Shake my hand." Alastair demonstrated the method on Arsen. Bravery right there. But Alastair was well respected. Not just anyone could mess with him.

"So, you twist then press? That's quite interesting..." I stared at it, memorizing the technique in my head.

"Yes. It tends to scare people more easily, though there's not much difference in the order." Alastair smiled coldly.

"Well, Arsen. I'm done talking with Telsa. You may take her now." Alastair strode off, leaving us alone.

"What now, Arsen?" One hand on hip, cocked to the side.

"You don't have to give me that sass. I was just... Dake. You've met him?" Arsen looked at me.

"Yes." I replied. Arsen looked away at that.

"Careless. Free. Rich. Sickening, isn't it. I'm sorry about him. I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Arsen sighed.

"It's fine. I've been wanting to meet him for awhile. And I can take care of myself." I turned around.

"Telsa! That's not what I meant!" Arsen protested. I lifted a hand acknowledge that, and walked out the doors. I was sick of socializing with these rich business men for the night.

Once outside, I checked my phone.

 _Come home! We're making rice balls! Your favorite!_ Aria texted me. I grinned, and pulled on my helmet, racing out of the parking lot.


	15. The Auto Shop

Chapter 15

Naturally my motorcycle decided it was time to annoy me. It broke down near the auto body shop near school, as fate decided.

I stormed into the shop.

"Can I borrow some tools?" I yelled out. Some guys glanced around. One of the guys, the boss, came over.

"What's the problem?" He had a thick accent of something. Spanish, maybe. I was always horrible with accents. Part of my disability, made it even worse.

"Motorcycle broke down." I explained.

"Bring it in! We help! We fix your motorcycle!" He smiled and laughed.

"Nah. I'm in a rush, so I'd rather fix it myself. Can I borrow some tools, or do I have to pay?" I tried for a charming smile, but they were still a little upset. This might take some work.

"Let's let the little lady fix it. I would like to see that." I saw a red head rise. One I didn't notice before. Castiel.

"You know her?" The man grinned, apparently assuming something a little more.

"Come in! Come in!" Then he yelled something in Spanish to a boy. He turned back to me.

"My name is Peter. My boy will fetch your motorcycle!" He smiled, and pulled me deeper into the shop. Towards Castiel.

"So what are you doing here Castiel?" I asked. I'd always figured he could fix stuff, going by the rumors and everything, but I didn't think I would see him here.

"My uncle's shop." He smiled at Peter. So Peter was his uncle? Guess so.

"Can you speak Spanish?" I asked.

"Yes, sadly." He smirked.

"Why sadly?"

"Teachers expect more out of you." I nodded at that. It was so true. "What about you? Can you speak any odd languages."

"Yes actually. As horrible as I am with accents, I can speak Japanese, Chinese, French, and a little Gaelic." I listed on.

"And how did you learn all these?" Castiel seemed a little shocked.

"Well, my mother is Chinese, so I picked that up, but I actually learned Japanese more formally. My cousins were fluent in Japense, and taught it to me a lot, so I picked that up. French is the subject I took in middle school, and I'm taking it now, as well. As for Gaelic... It was just a unique language I was interested in. So, I learned that as well. I'm only fluent in French, Japanese, and Chinese though." I smiled. Quick story over.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Castiel lifted some hair out of my face. He looked into my eyes. Was he going to kiss me? _Shutupbrain!_ I internally yelled at myself.

"You don't look Asian." Nope. No kissing involved in this action. I felt a twinge of disappointment.

"That's because I'm mixed. Half Chinese, Half other things. Who knows what. Irish is about as detailed it gets on that side." I shrugged.

"Irish? Do you dance like a twig then?" Castiel laughed.

"Lysander didn't show you then?" I had been dreading meeting Castiel, in case he mentioned that video. But if it really was going viral, then I should expect a lot of talking from a lot of different people. I wasn't particularly ashamed of that video. I just didn't appreciate it.

"Show me what?" Castiel pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Just some video. I'm sure you'll see it soon." I assured him.

"What's with that face?" Castiel blew some smoke in my direction. I waved it off.

"Smoke." I wrinkled my nose.

"Sorry about that, but I don't think that's why you were-" Peter came back before Castiel could finish his sentence.

"We see the girl fix it then! We checked the problem. Let's see if you can fix! A game, yes?" Peter smiled at me. Sexist. I walked over to my motorcycle where it was propped up.

Peter and Castiel leaned against the wall, watching me. Several years ago, I might've blew them a kiss and winked or been super nervous. Now, I just felt bad ass. _Watch me blow your minds._ I telepathically told them.

. . . . .

"You fixed it." Castiel walked around, studying it.

"You sound so surprised." I smirked. "Mind blown?" I teased, ever so innocently.

 _Wyd? Hurry home! We started making them without you_! Elmira had texted me, with a picture of them making the rice balls.

"I wouldn't say mind blown, but I've never seen a girl walk in here with that much confidence, and be right." Castiel smiled.

"I'm only confident when I know for a fact. Remember that!" I smiled, pleased by the compliment.

"I give a compliment, and somehow you manage to-" Castiel stopped halfway through. He was in complete shock. Well, not completely shocked. Just enough to shut him up. Congratulations Rosalya, I followed your advice. I had kissed Castiel on the cheek. I'm pretty sure I heard a whoop in the back round.

"Thanks." I punched him on the shoulder, barely enough to move him. He began to react a little, by blushing. So was I. I really wanted to take a picture or something.

"I'll be going now?" It turned into more of a question.

"I'd offer to take you home, but..." He trailed off.

"Yeah..." I smiled softly.

* * *

Author's Note

Another lovely short chapter! Well, I can't crank out 1,00 words chapters every time, but it could be rounded to 1,000. (Depending on what place you're round from...) Again, I don't own MCL or any of it's characters.

So... Anyone surprised? I thought it was a sweet place to stop. So I did. I'm pretty happy with this chapter, but still! Review! Review! Review! Thank you for reading! Arigatou! (Japanese for thanks!)


	16. Home

Chapter 16

"Well there's a smile from a maiden in love. Remember it well Aria. You might never see this again." I turned and heard a flash.

"Aria... Is that your way of memorizing this fabulous smile?" I laughed. She had taken a picture.

"Remembering it forever!" Aria grinned, giving a small wink. Laughing she looked at the picture, and smiled a little more.

"I would like to hear about this later." Elmira beamed. Aria nodded.

"Me too!" She added.

"Such a radiant smile you two have there. I suppose that I won't be able to get away with this one." I shook my head, pulling out my bag.

"What do you have there?" Elmira asked as I entered the house.

"Oh... Nothing special. Just some perfume, smelly things." She sniffed the air.

"It's really faint. That's nice. Which one's for me?" She leaned on my shoulder.

"What do you mean? It's all for me!" I cackled.

"Well it was my birthday recently..." Elmira coughed.

"I sent you things. Beautiful things. Don't complain." I told Elmira.

"It was a beautiful sea glass bracelet." Elmira admitted.

"It was a set. And I sent a faint sea smelling perfume to you." I added.

"Mama!" Cara ran and grabbed on to my legs.

"Cara!" I lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get home sooner. Now, let's inspect what you guys made." I carried Cara over to the table.

"Wow! Now that's a feast!" The table was covered with rice balls.

It was midnight. I got up slowly, completely parched. Cara whimpered. I turned to face her, slowly... Then a scream. Cara began to shake. I quickly pulled her into my lap.

"Cara what's wrong?" I held Cara in my arms. Her eyes shot open.

"Mama! Don't leave me!" She wailed, grabbing my waist. Her grip was tight. She was still shaking.

"Oh... Cara!" I held her tighter, tears forming. I tried to fight back tears, but here with Cara, reality hit me hard. I would leave a forever gaping hole in her heart. I would create an insecurity. I've seen it before, in someone. The girl killed herself, depressingly.

"Cara. Know that if I had a choice, I would never leave you." I held Cara tightly. We silently cried together for some time.

"Mama. Let's go to a park. I remember..." Cara trailed off. "I remember going to a park!"

"Cara, it's late. How about tomorrow?" I yawned.

"Now?" She pleaded with huge wide open eyes.

"It's not the same as the daytime. It's also pretty dangerous out right now. Aren't you tired?" I tried to reason with her pleading.

"Alright..." She deflated a bit.

Morning came, and we were sitting in the living room, waiting for Cara to wake up.

"Let's go out for breakfast." I suggested.

"Sure. How about, we talk about the cause of that huge smile on your face last night." Elmira plopped her legs on my lap, as though forcing me to say.

"Well... There's this guy..." I started.

"We know that Telsa!" Aria rushed.

"He's the stereotypical bad boy..." I continued.

"And?" Elmira and Aria pressed. I loved how the didn't judge by that.

"And I kinda like him." They stared at me. "Like Like." I corrected.

"Like like, as in LOVE?" Aria got up from beside Elmira, leaving Elmira to fall backwards with a small "Ow!" Aria sat next to me. Her eyes were shining as she said this.

"Yeah... He's usually really grumpy, but surprisingly kind. He's actually really smart. Helps out at his uncle's auto shop. Plays the guitar. He was scouted out several years ago, until his ex-girlfriend manipulated the manager to leave him. I really didn't want to believe that I would fall in love again so quickly, but... I did, and I finally admitted it to myself." I blushed as I confessed this.

"Awww! You've got it bad! It's like Arsen all over again!" Elmira cooed.

"Arsen was... Just don't." I got up and walked away.

"Telsa, I know you're mad..." Elmira trailed off.

"And I've got every right to be mad. He threw me into some depression jail." I huffed.

"But it did you well! You're happy, and falling in love." Elmira pointed out.

"I was already recovering when I got thrown in there. And since I said all the right things immediately they kept me in longer!" I growled, keeping low because Cara was sleeping.

"Look Telsa. You were a very happy madain. Can't deny it. That's all we're referring to. Not how amazing or awesome, or cool, or whatever good things he is! No need to blow up." Aria sighed.

"Telsa, stop acting like a child." Elmira had narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me?" I turned so quickly that I nearly got whiplash.

"That's right. Most grown adults would be over their little breakup now. Whatever little hookups in the past, were little hookups. Nothing special. Hate him all you want, but he's going to be a client of yours in the future, not to mention, you have him to thank your career for." Elmira pointed out.

"Not only did her do that, he got my father into the nut house, made me famous which I'm not fond of, got my little sister to live with you guys, threw me into a depression house, then got me into foster car, and is stalking us. Now tell me how wonderful he is." I snapped.

"Telsa... All he did was report our family to the official services for your father's behavior... I'm sure he didn't mean for all this to happen. It was a chain reaction that he never expected to happen. He probably only wants you to-" Aria was cut off by my loud slam as I walked out of the apartment.

Walking in a small city first thing in the morning was probably not a good idea. I wasn't really wearing much clothes. Once I was outside I realized just how bad of an idea this was, but I needed to let off some steam. Running was the best idea I had, unless they had some dojo around here, which, there wasn't.

"Hey! Did yourrrrrrrrrrrrre boyfriendd treat yeeee all rightt?! Somee withh meeeeeeeee!" Some drunk yelled out to me. I was wearing a plain tshirt and my jeans from last night. Not the most comfortable thing, but jeans were my life. I once wore skinny jeans to sleep, so it didn't really matter these days. Plus I was up late working on the events that I neglected in order to work on Galo's event. That helped.

"Gurlllllll! Dont ignore me!" The drunk raised a fist. I merely dodged it and dashed away. I would hurt him if I did anything else. I knew it.

I walked around the mostly deserted streets. Cars haven't even come out on the street. Proof that it was the weekend. Only a couple people were left on the streets. The emptiness calmed me a little.

"Why do I get so worked up?" I wondered aloud to myself, kicking a stone as I wandered around. It was nice to just walk around, no plan, no interruption. It gave me a peace of mind.

"Could it be..." _That I still like Arsen?_ I finished in my head. I shook that thought from my head. If I liked Arsen, I would've gotten back together with him. It was something I never did. I never lost any chance that I wanted. Never happened before, except with Larissa. But with her, things were always different. She manipulated me.

"So why?" I looked up at the sky. It was a clear morning. Dew still clung to the trees. The wind whistled softly. The sky seemed to be sad, for it was covered with clouds.

"What makes me so mad? Is it the thought. I always feel that living up the moment is the most important, but this anger in me doesn't help." I muttered darkly.

"Maybe I'm using it to cover up my sadness. Things like this can't happen without sadness. Elmira's right. I need to let go." I spoke the words aloud. It didn't confirm a thing.

"Everything still feels like a dream... Except last night..." I remember Cara's crying. Cara! I needed to get home! I bolted up and raced the streets, searching for my apartment.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay. So there was a lot of time passing in that chapter. She's got a theory that I hope makes sense, so review to tell me if it does. I think it's super confusing right now, (sorry! I'll try to clear it up later, when she's-Wait! Can't say it!) so... Review! It would be so helpful!

Disclaimer: I do not own MCL or any of it's characters.

P.S. Review! Review! Review!


	17. Rose Wall

Chapter 18

We swung Cara as we walked back home. As we walked, on the opposite crosswalk, I saw Rosa. I waved and continued.

"Mommy!" She shouted loudly.

"Yes?" I felt Rosa's signature stare hit my back.

"That girl has really pretty hair!" She giggled. I waved Rosa over to our side of the crosswalk.

"Whose this?" She smiled at Cara.

"I'm Cara!" Cara introduced herself with such confidence.

"Oh? How old are you?" Rosa asked, bending down to Cara's height. Cara held up three figures.

"You have pretty hair." Cara told Rosa.

"Thank you!" Rosa took compliments well, even if it came from a 3 year old girl.

"Rosa!" Shouted Leigh, from the other side.

"I gotta go. See you guys around!" Rosa dashed back across the road to join Leigh, like an excited little puppy. She waved at us.

It was Sunday morning, and I took Cara, Aria and Elmira to the center of town.

"Oh? You're name is Cara?" Melody was bent down, talking to Cara as well. This compliment was on her shirt.

"Yeah. Did I menion your shirt is pretty?" Cara added. Melody laughed.

"Yes, you did!" Melody smiled down at Cara. Cara beaming back.

. . . . .

A few minutes later we ran into Priya that day. She was walking with Lysander.

"Your clothes are awesome! Both of you two!" Cara declared this time.

"You speak very well. That's really cool!" Priya returned a compliment.

"Thank you. My auntie Aria taught me." Cara accepted the compliment. Lysander leaned over to me.

"She called you Mamma before... Are you actually?" Lysander question.

"Oh, it's impossible for me to have children. But, I am a motherly figure to Cara. I have been for most of her life." I briefly explained. Lysander widened his eyes at the 'impossible to have children' part.

"So, Telsa's your mom?" Castiel leaned down, talking to Cara.

"No! She's my mom, and my sister!" Cara announced. I nearly smacked my forehead. That made me sound...

"Did I mention that your eyes are pretty?" Cara tilted her head, looking into his face.

"No." Castiel said.

"Don't say pretty, Cara." I bent down next to Cara. "You have to use different words like, scary or masculine. Otherwise you're ruining his manliness." I looked Castiel in the eye, he laughed.

"That's sexist!" Cara humphed.

"Elmira! How many feminist rants did you go on?" I yelled over to the window-shopping-Elmira.

"Ha ha!" Castiel snickered. He patted Cara on the head.

"I like this kid!" He told me, and with that, he walked away.

. . . . .

"You've got a lovely face!" Cara walked right up to Violette and told her that. Violette and Kim were walking together. They both stopped and looked at her.

"Cara! Stop running off!" I gasped, dashing over to her. Elmira and Aria right behind me.

"Sorry! There's too many beautiful people in the world. They all deserve compliments!" Cara announced grandly.

"Heh! This kid's cute." Kim chuckled.

"I've got a name!" Cara grumbled, annoyed at being called a kid, for the 4th time. Twice by strangers she complimented, and once by Castiel.

"It's Cara." She informed Kim.

"I like you Cara." Kim told here.

"Thank you! You've got lovely eyes." She peered into Kim's face as well.

"Thank you." Kim thanked her. Cara turned to Violette.

"Did I already tell you that you have a pretty face?" Cara asked Violette.

"Yes, thank you." Violette thanked her.

"Come on, Mom! Let's go!" Cara waved to them and dashed off.

"Yeah. Hurry up, Mom!" Aria taunted me. I smacked her lightly and dashed off into the crowd, trying to keep up with Cara.

"How many of your friends did she compliment this weekend?" Elmira asked me when Cara finally feel asleep on Monday night.

"Rosa, Lysander, Priya, Castiel, Kim and Violette. That's six." I informed Elmira.

"And how many did she call you 'Mom' in front of?" Elmira glanced at me. Worried.

"All of them." I sighed.

"You'll have fun tomorrow." Elmira's face cinched tight with worry.

"It'll be fine. I need to tell them at some point. Especially Rosa. And Castiel, I guess..." I sighed.

"Go to sleep. Rest well. You'll have a hard day tomorrow." Elmira patted me on the back.

"Yeah. This 3 day weekend didn't treat me well, as fun as it is. First let me make call though." I told Elmira. She nodded.

I walked over to Mrs. Riten's garden. I had separate apartment right next to theirs. I haven't seen them since Thursday morning.

"Jasmine?" I called up Jasmine.

"It's 1am right now. This better be important. You remember there's a time difference, right?" Jasmine snapped, voice tired and grumpy.

"Jasmine?" I jumped onto one of the walls, and sat there. The rose's Mrs. Riten grew where near my feet. I gently put my feet into the roses and leaned against the building.

"Yes?" She was impatient.

"I have a theory. And it's that I've been in denial. Actually, Elmira told me that. But hear me out. I've been in denial since I had to leave Cara. I refused to believe what was happening to me. I think that I've been using anger to cover everything up. With Arsen, there's no way I can deny what happened, because the evidence of it, is right in front of my face. So I push it away as fast as possible. Using anger worked, and so did the lying." I waited for Jasmine. There was a moment of silence. I felt the silent tears run down my cheek.

"That sounds about right. When it first happened, you refused to talk about, leaving a simple good bye note to us. Then you went off, but you still call some of us. Me in particular, but you never really admitted it. You just kept repeating yourself." Jasmine told me.

"Thanks. So you agree?"

"That you should just accept things, and stop being so upset? Yes. You're really strong Telsa, I don't know how you ever got caught up in this. I honestly don't, but it's good to hear that you are ready to move on." Jasmine was still tired, but you could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm not ready to move on. I'm just doing it anyways, because... Time won't wait for me." I smiled, though sad. The realization was finally beginning to set in.

"Yes. Now go cry. You never cried in the past, so get out all those tears you've been holding. I'm going to bed." And Jasmine once again let me fend for myself. I knew she was tired, and it helped me anyways.

I hung up, and let the tears run down, and gently close my eyes. Silent as the night, I felt them race down my cheeks. I heard a ruff. I opened my eyes.

"Castiel." He held Demon's leash in his hand tightly. He quickly tied the leash to a tree, and lept up onto the wall I was sitting on.

"Did you hear everything, again?" I laughed bitterly.

"Not really. " Castiel admitted. I swung my feet around, sitting up, and making room for Castiel to sit. He sat down close to me.  
"That's nice." Although I tried, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. It wasn't even that realization hit me. It's that I just felt sad.  
"So would you care to tell me?" Castiel asked.

"If I'm going to tell you the story, I'd rather do it in one shot..." I trailed off.

"I meant what made you so sad." Castiel clarified.

"Oh. Well... I finally decided to stop lying, or, avoiding the truth. I can't keep pretending that nothing happened. I guess, I will tell everyone on Tuesday." I sighed.

"Living in the past, isn't always bad." Castiel bumped me gently.

"No. Until you wake up one day, head clear, realizing all the mistake you've made. I haven't actually realized what's going head's been a fog, for about a year now. And that fog is slowly lifting. I can't control it. I'm going to explode. These returning feelings, are all so intense. I can't actually believe what's been happening. And now, after talking to Jasmine, that fog lifted quite a bit. It scares me. I don't really understand. I knew what was happening, but now. It's just so much more..." I shook my head. Tears pouring out faster.

"Hey. All I can understand is that you have some dark history or something. And I'm fine with that. But, those tears are scaring me." Castiel put his arm around me, and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, alright..." He muttered. My tears cascaded down. I realized, that I was in foster care. That my father, tried to kill himself. My mother was across the world, and didn't know a thing. I had been depressed, and that Cara, truly needed to have a home. That she had to leave me. I was across the country trying to figure out what happened, a year ago. The emotions that has been frozen, were defrosting. And, very quickly too.

Having Castiel right here, reminded me, of everything. I never faked anything along the way. I just wasn't in the right mind. I couldn't figure things out. Like not taking my pills, it left a fog in my head.

"Oh!" I remembered. Tears falling still, but laughter came tumbling out. Castiel let go.  
"What is it?" He asked.

"Did I ever mention I had some disabilities?" I asked.

"What?" Castiel was slightly shocked.

"Well, I haven't been taking medication. It's not serious without it, but... It explains part of the fogginess in my head. A year without them. I forgot what it was like." I shook my head, laughing like crazy.

"Is it really that funny?" Castiel looked at me weirdly.

"Yes. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I jumped down. So did Castiel.

"Hey, are you okay now?" Castiel asked me.

"Fine. Thanks for comforting me. It helped a lot." I smiled at Castiel. A warm fuzzy feeling reaching my heart.

Suddenly, Castiel grabbed my wrist, and pulled me over to him. He pulled me into him. He tilted my head up. I looked into his eyes. Those gray stormy eyes gently closed. I closed my eyes as well, heart beating fast and fluttering nervously. His lips gently touched mine. They were surprising soft. He placed his hands onto my hips, pulling me even closer. I was submissive to his command. He held me prisoner now. I lifted my hands up, digging into his hair, trying to bring him closer to me.

"Alright. Break it up, you two." Elmira's voice shattered the moment. We stopped. So completely immersed that we didn't even notice her. She stood by Demon, who was enthusiastically prancing around her like a little puppy.

He hesitantly let me go. I gently dropped my arms.

"Castiel, this is my older sister. Elmira." I introduced him.

"Hi Castiel. Nice to meet you." She gave her intimidating I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-her glare. She was very infamous for looking scary. Especially on accident, but this was no accident.

"Hello." Castiel offered a hand. She took it.

"Telsa, how about you head inside." At my worried look, she added "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I just have to warn- I mean. Threaten him." She quickly corrected herself. I gave her a doubtful look.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then!" I gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek then dashed into my apartment.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry this chapter is so long. I might've written the dramatic part where the world comes crashing down quite horribly. Sorry! I tried! So review. I need to know what I should improve on, and what's good.

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or any of it's characters. Just my OCs.


	18. Rooftop and Crushing Questions

Chapter 19.

It was a sunny day. The sun created a halo of warmth around everyone. People sat outside. It was one of the few warm days, seeing as it was almost winter. I decided to walk. Weather like this didn't last long as I learned last year.

Humming an old tune, I walked in sync to the song. It got stuck in my head last night, and was still clinging on tight.

"Good mood weather, huh?" I felt a sharp nudge on the shoulder.

"Yeah." I smiled and look over at Alexy.

"So tell me. What happened?" Alexy asked.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head. I could hear Armin cuss in the back round at his new video game.

"Sierra..." Alexy tsked. "You've been the talk of the town!"

"And what might have they been talking about?" I said indecisive.

"Something about you being a teen mother... Sound familiar, or are they lying?" Alexy raised an eyebrow as he said this.

"Well. It's technically impossible for me to have children." Which is why I was the prefect candidate for 'baby caretaker' aka the mother for Cara.

"So, you don't have a kid?" Alexy frowned.

"Not really. I had to take care of her like she was my child, though. I'm really her sister..." I confessed, making it very confusing.

"Wait. So this little girl I'm hearing about, is your little sister, whom you had to take care of. Right?" Alexy was surprisingly perceptive.

"Wait. What?" Armin finally came back to Earth.

"Exactly what Alexy just said." I told him.

"So... Are you going to tell us the full story? Or what?" Alexy demanded.

"I would, but we don't have time. We got school, remember?" I reminded Alexy of the building we were coming up to.

"You have to explain what's happening to me, later. No getting out of this." Alexy sighed, annoyed that he couldn't hear the full story.

"I would like to hear this too." Rosa came up to us. "It's a requirement."

"Might as well gather everyone who wants to know..." I muttered under my breath. If I had thought I was ready, well I'm second guessing now.

"Hey. It's okay, but no more lying. We can tell something is up. Fights with some guy in the school, some girl sobbing her head off to you, and most of all. The little girl who calls you 'mom'. We hear things, and you aren't explaining yourself." Rosa huffed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." I shrunk back a little. "Well, I'm going to go to my locker..." They continued staring at me. "Yeah... See you..." I smiled nervously and left.

"Oh look. It's the teen mom!" Amber came strutting down the hall. Seriously, what did these people do all weekend? How did rumors even spread on the weekend? The answers to these questions would never reveal themselves to me.

"Oh. It's you Amber." I grumbled, because I didn't have a good comeback. It was true.

"Yes, it's me. Who else would have this-" I cut her off.

"Nastiness first thing in the morning? Imperfect hair due to her bullying other? You should just cut it instead of keeping it. What does it show? How someone finally got back at you for bullying them? Is it some sort of trophy you wear to say you're mean?" I snapped, making it sound much smarter then it was. A skill I found that comes in handy. Being a genius had it's perks. Like the automatic, I'm-so -much-smarter-and-better -then-you tone.

"Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion-" She started again.

"Yes. You were practically begging for it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have better things to do, then talk to you." I smiled and laughed, a smirk on my face. I then promptly strode off before she could say anything else.

"Ugh!" I heard her. I peeked back. She tried to find me in the crowd, but being short always had it's perks.

"Hey, Sierra." Lysander came over.

"Is this about this weekend?" I asked.

"Yes, actually." Lysander was slightly surprised.

"Well, I'll tell you later then. Along with, Rosa, Alexy, and Armin. It's a long story and I don't want to repeat myself." I sighed.

"What story?" Peggy's eye gleamed.

"A long one. About me." I sighed.

"I was going to ask to interview you about this teen mom thing..." Peggy started.

"Search it up. It's probably online somewhere, written very rudely about how terrible my life is, and how disgusting I am." I snapped.

"What?" Peggy seemed kinda shocked. So was Lysander.

"Telsa Echo Liffle. Search up the name. I'm getting a little annoyed this morning." I explained my snappiness.

"Telsa Echo Liffle... Isn't she some sort of famous genius or party planner or something or other?" Peggy tilted her head. Confused and intrigued.

"Search it up if you want to know that bad." I huffed. Peggy wrote it down.

"I will do that. See you, Sierra." Peggy disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey. I noticed this before, but your name wasn't on that video. Instead it wrote Telsa Echo Liffle. Could that perhaps be... A real name? Original name?" Lysander asked, slightly... Slightly something. I couldn't tell.

"It's my real name, yes. I don't happen to be fond of fame. So I prefer Sierra. Saved me from explaining my life, when you can just search it up. But I'd rather have closer friends hear it from me. And I realize now, that I should just tell the truth. I have to face it at some point." I sighed. I really didn't want to do this, but... They deserved to know. I don't like keeping secrets. Even if the secrets should be buried and hidden.

"I think I understand a little." Lysander's face soften a little. I realized his face was guarded.

"Please don't treat me like some stranger just because of what's happening. I know I'm not worthy of trust, but hiding your thoughts doesn't make it much better." I told him.

The bell rang.

"Ah! I gotta run!" I was startled.

"Alright. I will see you later then, Sierra." Lysander left. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe I would just skip this period. I didn't like all the questions.

The late bell rang, and the remaining students zipped out of the halls, rushing into classrooms. I wondered where I could go without any people...

. . . . .

"Skipping?" Castiel was leaning against the railing of the rooftop.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I felt a guard go up. The walls that went down yesterday, had up back up.

"Worries me." Castiel turned around to look out at the scenery. Or rather, to avoid me seeing him blush. But I saw.

"Don't." I told him, moving to stand next to him.

"Hey..." I started, not really knowing what to do... Then I remembered last night, Elmira talked to him.

"Yes?" Castiel responded.

"Did Elmira already tell you my little life story?" I had a feeling that's what she was doing.

"Something like that. Explained that you led a hard life, and I should treat you carefully, and told me that you were also high-mainmetnce." He added that last part in kinda carefully.

"Hee. So much like Elmira. Yeah... That's all pretty much true. Do you want to hear what really happened to me in the past?" I asked.  
"It's the moment, the present that really matters. I don't really care." Castiel shrugged, sitting down, back against the railing.

"I know that I should live in the present. But you're curious anyways. And I feel like I have to say it anyways." I sat down next to him. I knew that if I told him, there was a huge chance of him rejecting me. But he needed to know. It's what makes me feel so fragile these days.

"So tell me." Castiel gave another shrug, risking a glance.

"Promise you won't judge?" My voice came out weakly. I was nervous suddenly. The urge to tell him vanished, leaving behind all the doubts. A hand touched me. I jumped.

"Relax. I won't." Castiel gently grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You've got the rest of the period to tell me, if you want to." Castiel still didn't look at me. I felt a breeze. I shivered.

"You tied your hair up like usual." Castiel commented. I always kept it up. I pulled out the hair band.

"You didn't have to do that." Castiel began.

"Long hair is a good substitute for a scarf." I informed him. He took off his jacket and threw it onto my head.

"Hey!" I grumbled, though it came out like a squeak. I took my head, hair officially a mess. That's why I didn't let it down.

"If you were cold you could've just said." I grinned at those words, making up my mind. I was going to tell him.

* * *

Author's Note

And another chapter, with me furiously writing at midnight to get it out. Next chapter is going to be good. (I hope.) I tried on this chapter, pardon me if I failed. Hopefully the next chapter will explain everything. So just bear with my confusing-ness! Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Review! Reviews are very welcome. I happen to like them very much! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLC or any of the characters! (This applies to everything in the story!)


	19. Meeting Arsen and the Parents

Chapter 19

 _I had already developed a routine. Everyday I would get up, shower, pack my lunch and bike to school. A twenty minute bike ride. Sometimes I would be lucky, and Elmira would drive me to school._

 _As I helped my dad pull the docks out of the water that day, I heard a loud bang. It was usual in this season. The water would rise dramatically, and all the trees would be swept down the river. Floating forests. Sea monsters lurking, waiting to hit innocent boats._

 _It was the scream that caught out attention. I immediately stopped the machine, and jumped onto the platform before the stairs. I went down, 3 at a time. Very dangerous considering there wasn't a railing to hold onto._

 _I sped past my father, next to the dock._

 _"A person?" He called out as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Crashed into the remaining dock, was a turned upside down boat, and some kid. He had dark black hair, and was bleeding in places._

 _"Oh crap! Dad! There's a person! He's bleeding!" I yelled back to my father, panicking slightly, though I tried to remain calm. The boy stirred a little._

 _"Pull him out of the water!" I heard my dad crash through the forest to reach him. I stepped into the water. It was shallow so I could stand. I struggled a little on lifting him out. I was able to get him out of the water and onto the stairs. Or dry land. His eyes fluttered open, unfocused and dreamy. Like he wasn't living. I noticed they were a beautiful sapphire blue. Deep and murky. Unknown, and meaningful. Serious and graceful._

 _"Are you okay?" I tried to ask him, but he just muttered something I couldn't catch. Eyelids dropped closed._

 _"Holy cow!" My dad came up into view. He moved quickly, reaching the boy._

 _"Call 911! We need an ambulance. Fast!" My dad yelled._

 _"Ughh... It's fine." He muttered again, speaking louder._

 _"No. It's not. Telsa! GO!" My dad remained firm. I dashed up the steps, fast as I could go. I barged into the house. My sister sat at the kitchen table, eating and doing whatever college thing she had to do now._

 _"What happened?" She got up immediately. I ignored her and called._

 _"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" The quick up was fast, or maybe I was._

 _"There's some kid whose hurt. Smashed into the dock or something. He claims he's fine, but there's blood all around." I began describing the situation a little, before giving the address. Elmira followed me down to where they were._

 _"He's unconscious now, but apparently that's his boat. He also called you some kind of goddess, Telsa." His eyes crinkled in an unfriendly manner. The way they usually were._

 _"As if! I'm covered in sweat, dirt, and river water." I finished. I tore off my shirt, seeing as I wore a sports bra. I zipped my jacket back up._

 _Gently, I wiped him off a little._

 _"Don't. They'll be here soon." My father looked annoyed. He truly didn't care about this bleeding kid? I looked at Elmira helplessly. She gave a little shrug and averted her eyes. Refusing to look at me again. Her discomfort showed._

 _"Seriously? This kid is hurt, and we can't even spare a shirt?" I huffed. Elmira's eyes widened in warning._

 _"Telsa. Shut up." Dad yelled me. Patience wore thin._

 _"No. I will be quite on my own accord." I grew tired of what he said every time._

 _"Telsa, I'm-" Dad began, face swelling red._

 _"No. No. This is exactly why mom left so quickly. She couldn't handle being told how horrible she is everyday. You tell her that Elmira doesn't care for her, and finds her distracting. Upsetting even. Then you tell me about how vile I am. How I'm such a manipulator. That I bring this house out of it's peace and order. Well guess what? I'm done. I refuse to be treated like dirt. It seems like the only person you respect is Elmira. Both of you arrogant fools say you care. YOU said 'I don't like the people I love getting hurt' but then you go over and hurt our emotions. Rude! No. Not rude! Mean. Plain old bully mean. I hate it, and I refuse this treatment." I yelled, vaguely aware of the surrounding sounds of people and cars._

 _It wasn't my last normal day. I never had one since 6th grade. When my dad decided it was time to ruin my life. I remembered that day, crystal clear. But it wasn't as life changing as this day._

 _They arrived swiftly, taking me along with them, leaving Elmira and Dad in the dirt._

 _I sat in the waiting rooms of the hospital. Some business man, and a beautiful woman came in._

 _"Are you Telsa?" The woman leaned down. She wore a fancy red dress. Her eye's were a deep blue, and matched the dress, strange enough. Her hair was a soft light brown, long and blonde at the tips. Her skin was snow white. Her cheeks gently flushed._

 _"Yes..." I replied, surprised by the desperate tone in her voice._

 _"Oh, do tell me what happened. It was our son that crashed into your dock. Arsen. Galo, come here." The woman's voice turned ice cold at the mentioning of this Galo. She sat down next to me._

 _"Yes, yes." He hurried over. Galo stood in front of us. More to the woman's side, but not too close. He had the dark black hair, and had the same tan skin._

 _"Hi?" I managed. I was always known as the shy and quiet one._

 _"Yes. The story?" She rushed. I gathered up what sound was in me._

 _"Um.. Well, I heard a loud bang, and so I dashed down. He was draped over a board coming from this boat. So I pulled him out of the water and called 911. They came, and that's just about it." I summarized. She turned around._

"So that was how you first met Arsen, and his parents?" Castiel looked at me strangely.

"I know. It's weird. But that's what happened. Now let me continue." I huffed.


	20. Hopsital Visit

Chapter 20

 _I walked into the room. Arsen... The name seemed simple enough. His parents barely spent a minute in the room, and told me that I should visit, before leaving to attend to their very important jobs. More important then their son, according to them. They were sick. Even my father would stay to see me._

 _"Hi." Arsen's voice was deeper then I thought it would be._

 _"Sorry for crashing into your dock like that." He apologized. Something in the way he spoke was comforting._

 _"It's fine. I guess... It'll be more work later, but, what's more important is your health." I walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed._

 _"You look horrible." Arsen decided._

 _"I'm incredibly sorry. I was too busy trying to rush you here, I didn't even think to change my clothes or take a shower." I snapped sarcastically._

 _"I meant that as an apology. I'm sorry because it's probably your fault." He corrected his pervious sentence._

 _"Nah. It was from before. I was oiling up some gears, and replaced a belt. Of course I look like I went through hell." I laughed. I was very proud of this ability. Learning to fix machines, mechanics. I picked it up all very quickly. It was one of the few times my father and sister were proud of me._

 _"You're a mechanic?" Arsen exclaimed. "I would've never believed that. You don't seem like you would." Sexist Pig, was my immediate thought. My brain was polluted with feminism these days. Elmira pushed this apon me. And I agreed with it, completely. I just went a little over board sometimes._

 _"Are you saying that small girls can't work on cars?" I asked, insulted._

 _"No. I'm just saying you're much too pretty to do those kinds of" He began to reach out a hand towards me. "Things... They should be left to the" I knocked his hand away before he could say anything else._

 _"Rude." Ice cold. I felt disappointed. He had been pretty cute up til now._

"You thought that he was cute? As a seventh grader?" Castiel shook his head.

 _"_ Hush. I was a year older at the time." I shook my head lightly.

"So, you're a year older then us?" Castiel looked a little... I didn't even want to think about it.

"No. I skipped two grades. I'm a year younger then you guys." I explained a little. A smirk appeared on his face.

"So that's why you're so short?" He teased.

"No! That has nothing to do with it!" I grumbled, aware now, that I was only up to his shoulder, sitting down. Then again, I always had long legs. Something I loved very much.

 _"_ Alright..." He still smirked.

"Anyways!"

 _I was at the door when he spoke again._

 _"What's your name?" He asked._

 _"Telsa. Telsa Echo Liffle." I turned and walked out the door._

"And that's the end of my first real-ish meeting with Arsen. He was slightly off, because of the medicine they put in. Which is probably why his parents left so quickly." I lifted up head up, arrogantly. As though I was better.

"Alright. Alright. So what next?" Castiel shook his head lightly. I flushed with annoyance, but pushed it down, continuing.

"I'll skip past the yelling I recieved that night. Basically my dad re-told me how horrible I am, and how disobediant dogs always get run over by cars." I summed up that night.

"Did your father ever..." Castiel trailed off. I looked at him, eyes silently rushing him to speak. "Hit you?" Castiel looked back.

"No. Not Nathainel beatings. A spank on the butt when I was younger, and I deserved it. I used to be super rude, and rebellious."

"And you still are." Castiel seemed fairly amused.

"At least I know when it's the right time to be rude. And when it isn't okay. Politics are hard, and dealing with some of the most influential people in the world is very..." I struggled for the right word. "Difficult. Difficult times a million."

"Infinity?" Castiel suggested.

"No such thing. It's only represents a number that is too much for us to count. Like a variable in math." I gave my annoying smart answer of the day.

"Nice to know." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Might help you on a test someday." I smiled.

"So is that it for your life changing story?" Castiel returned to the original subject.

"No. Far from it. It's only the beginning." Because it truly was. The beginning of many things. My relationship, my first love, the real problems in my life, and the beginning of this story.


	21. Triple Helix Rebel

Chapter 21

 _I walked out of the hospital. Elmira's car was parked by the curb. I walked over to the passenger side, and opened up the door._

 _She tilted her sunglasses down._

 _"You're late." She told me as I got into the car._

 _"What you said was hurtful." She informed me. Voice quivering. And people called her the tough one..._

 _"It was true. Truth hurts... I had to deal with that kind of pain all year, and still this year. Besides. You hurt mom much more then I hurt you. Telling these things to dad isn't safe. You guys might have a bond, but it's not a safe one to anyone else. Especially you. I've disagreed with dad for a long time. On almost everything." I let the words flow out of my mouth._

 _"You're going to have a huge tongue lashing when you get home." Elmira predicted._

 _"That's why I'm not. Drop me off by that plaza. Pretend you never saw me." I ordered. She hesitated._

 _"Telsa..." Her voice was low and sad._

 _"Elmira. I'm done with this world. I can jump out of this car, or you can drop me off." Elmira knew my thoughts on the world._

 _Elmira parked in the plaza._

 _"Telsa. Tell me again." Elmira turned to me. Tears streaming down her face._

 _"The world is cruel. We work and work, and pour all our sweat right down the drain, for me never receive anything in return. The rich receive money, but lose whatever time they have left. The world is just that cruel. They pay all their sweat for a few measly hours to pay hard._

 _We will never have all three things, essential to the perfect life. When people write dystopian novels, they really aren't writing anything new. Just our world, our reality, in much sicker terms. Isn't it disgusting. You have to watch all these people die, and all these people be born, knowing they'll go through what you do. This repeating cycle of pain, ignorance, and death. I hate it. The world doesn't mean much to me. It's the people that I'm attached." I had this though for a while. I wasn't depressed. It was just something I thought over every day during some test. I prided myself on sounding so depressed._

 _"Get out." Elmira cried. I didn't need her to repeat herself. I got out of the car._

 _I heard her screech out of the parking lot. I headed straight to the Piercing Parlor. Not looking back once._

 _"And this is where you get a triple helix piercing?" Castiel raised an eyebrow._

 _"Correct!" I made a little correct sign with my hands._

 _"Hey darling. Here's the check." The man handed me a sheet on my way out. I walked over to the counter, paid and left. I carried whatever cleaning products were needed._

 _I walked past the salon. I had a light temptation to go in. Leave it, I told myself. Save it for when you get mad again. I am proving that I am different from them._

 _I walked into an auto body shop near my house. Within seconds I became friendly with the people there. I worked a bit on one of the cars with them._

 _Then I left to go to my tongue lashing appointment._

"You pierced your ears that early?" Castiel seemed a little shocked.

"Yeah." I pulled out my tablet, and opened up the photo.

"See? Rounder cheeks, shorter, less... Developed as well." I pointed it out.

"Actually, I think you're less developed now." Castiel received a sharp nudge.

"I have my reasons." I continue poking him.

"What reasons?" Castiel swatted my hand away.

"Perverts, mostly. Freakin' attacking me everywhere. One of the reasons I hate the city." I grumbled.

"But I remember when you whipped off your shirt. Barely anything." Castiel grinned at the steam coming off my head.

"You must need glasses, because I didn't wrap them up that day." I accused him.

"I would never wear them." Castiel scoffed, turning away.

"So you need them?" I giggled. It was so obvious.

"Only a little." He admitted.

"Aha! Do you have them with you, then?" I leaned over.

"Why would I tell you?" Castiel snapped. Annoyed now. I grinned cheekily. One thing I never really did that often...

I leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around him. I pulled myself into his lap.

"You're so showing me those glasses. On. Your. Face."

"Pressing your luck now, Sierra. Or... Telsa." Castiel got a little confused on the name change.

"Go with whatever you want. I don't care." I told him.

"Liffle." Castiel decided. I rolled my eyes.

"Well... I did say you could go with whatever you wanted." I let my hands drop from where they were wrapped around his neck.

"Yes. You did." Castiel smiled, and kissed me. His lips pressed against my neck. I wasn't expecting that.

"Ah!" I squirmed a little.

"Problem?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to one side, ever-so-innocently.

"N-No-None!" I stammered. Face red. Castiel's smile only became brighter. Or darker, I guess would be the proper term.


	22. Teasing

Chapter 22

"Castiel..." Castiel continued cuddling me. After a while of making out, he just started holding me. Tightly.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. He froze.

"Why would I be jealous?" He countered.

"I don't know. Just something I was wondering..." I smiled softly. He was such a bad liar.

"Stop smiling like that." Castiel rumbled.

"Aww... I was right?" I laughed, hopeful he would admit. It was cute when he did...

"Are you going to continue with your story?" I froze at those words. I did have to finish it at some point, though...

"Alright. Got it." I faked a smile.

 _I pulled my bike out from the bike rack at school._

 _"Oh. You're heading home already?" Malcolm was sitting at the table near the bike rack._

 _"Yeah. What's up?" I asked._

 _"Well... About your bro..." Malcolm started._

 _"What about Abel?" I continued._

 _"He's hitting on Nate. I'm not really happy about that... It means Nate is probably gay, right? And if that's so, I'm upset that Nate wouldn't tell me. I'm his brother. I've been supportive of him, but he's not really been, here. If you know what I mean." Malcolm confessed. I was the sage of sibling relationships. Elmira and I were tight. It was coming loose, but we were still closer then any of the siblings here at this school._

 _"Well, he might be confused. We've all had that thought that we might be gay or lesbian. If Nate is gay, or bi, he could be confused. A lot of kids grow up thinking they're straight. Some people don't accept gays. Those people are rare. What's more common, is the who don't accept the gays. A lot of people believe that it's impossible to like both genders. It's not. Some gays and lesbians think that bi's are gays who are afraid of coming out, when in reality, it's much scarier then coming out as gay. If Nate has all these thoughts in his head, he's probably really scared. On top of that, it's Able making all the moves. It's how Nate reacts to it." I smiled._

 _"Wow. I didn't even see a whole speech about coming out, head towards me til it was too late." Malcolm rolled his eyes._

 _"I said my piece, now I have to run." I rolled my eyes back at him. He was hopeless._

 _"Hey. I noticed you got a piercing. What for?" Malcolm added, as I pulled my bike out._

 _"Eh. Always wanted a triple helix, so, I got one!" I faked a smile._

 _"Really? You're so girly though. It's so unlike you to be this... Bad-ass?" Malcolm tilted his head. "I'll miss you, girly Telsa!" He waved to the wind._

 _"I was always this bad-ass. Stop waving to my reputation, and come greet my new reputation." I cocked my head. And smiled. Malcolm raised an eyebrow._

 _"Careful... This new attitude of yours might attract me... And you don't want any bad boys, do you?" Malcolm flirted._

 _"Bad boys? I don't see any around me." I looked both ways, then winked._

 _"Gotta run. See you later!" I jumped onto my bike, and pedaled away quickly._

 _"Bye!" He yelled._

 _I returned home in time to make dinner. One of the many chores I had to do. Washing dishes, was not my job though. Thankfully._

 _"Smells good. What is it?" Elmira came down the cramped staircase, and ducked under the ladder._

 _"My famous dumplings." I grinned. Making dumplings were my specialty._

 _"That's perfect. We have a guest today." Elmira nodded._

 _"Oh! And who might the be?" I casually asked, though no one had come over in a while. I hoped..._

 _"Not a lover, I'll assure you that." Elmira laughed at my eager face. She knew me too well. I heaved a sigh._

 _"Getting my hopes up... Elmira. You're so horrid." I shook my head, joking around._

 _"I ~ Am!" She sang._

"And then she teases me with a name, that then-" Castiel cut me off.

"You seem to be cutting of this part. What was the name?" Castiel interrupted.

"Oh, nothing in particular!" I tried to continue.

"For as much as you call everyone else a horrible liar, you do a pretty terrible job yourself." Castiel commented insultingly.

"Hey!"

"So what was the nickname?" Castiel pressed.

"Not telling." I pouted and turned my head away. I really didn't want to say.

"It's fine. Elmira mentioned it last night." His breath was hot on my ear. For as warm as it might be, it sent shivers down my back. It vaguely reminded me of a dragon.

"And it is?" I could believe Elmira would say that, but surely not last night? If I was right, it was a serious conversation. Or supposed to be. I knew Elmira wasn't threatening him. I could take care of myself, and everyone knew that.

"Well, I heard that you have a..." Castiel left off, letting the game of anticipation/dread grow. "Fetish. A fetish, for..." I could almost hear the drum roll. Please don't let this be happening...

"Shirtless guys. Especially the ones with muscle." I covered my face. Elmira really said it. I would never in a million years admit it. I wouldn't be caught dead saying it in front of anyone other then Aria, Jasmine, and Elmira. Naturally it was Elmira that had to say it. (Aria and I both shared the same thoughts on this subject.)

"Embarrassed?" His breath tickled my neck. His hands wrapped around my wrists, gently pulling them away from my face.

He laughed when he say my face. I was flushed. Cheeks burning coal, I turned away.

"Relax. It's cute..." Castiel pulled me over, the gleam in his eye the same as a wolf who found it's prey.

"Let's move on from this topic. Back to the story..." I mumbled, head down. He tilted my head up, forcing it to stay.

"Castiel! Let go!" My face was burning more then ever.

"Hmm..." Castiel pretended to think it over. "No." I twisted slightly.

"Castiel!" I gave him a chance, one more chance... If not, I was going to flip him, aikido style, and get out of here. I didn't handle embarrassment well.

"I don't want to... You're my girlfriend, so I'll make an exception-" Casitel started, but I twisted my hands out of his grip. I stood up, dropping his jacket.

"Ha ha! You really don't take embarrassment well, do you?" Castiel laughed, rather amused by it all.

"No! Of course not!" I huffed, face still burning like the sun. Castiel grabbed a hand, and pulled. Hard.

"Oof!" I fell down on him. He barely flinched.

"You have a story to tell, and you have to finish it. No running away." He smirked.

"When did you turn into such a sadist?" The hateful words flew out of my mouth.

"What do you have against it?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You will regret asking."

"Try me." Came the firm reply. He didn't know what he was talking about.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello! Hope you guys liked it. I think I'm putting more into the whole CasteilxTelsa thing. Sorry I'm not really explaining anything. I will! I promise! So please review, that would be awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or any of its characters.

Note: Aikido is a Japanese material art that Telsa learned.


	23. Heather Will Hunt It Down

Chapter 23

 _I was pushed against the wall. I looked into his eyes. I didn't mind a little pushing around. It was fun. I pulled him closer._

 _"Arsen!" I gasped as his hand slapped me. It stung, but he quickly pressed his lips against mine. I was quickly drowned into the passionate kiss, once again. The sting lingered on me, but I tried to ignore the pain. I put on my best brave face._

"Woah!" Castiel seemed a little surprised.

"This is skipping straight to when I was dating Arsen. Just saying..." I added. A little late, but whatever.

"That was also the first time I ever encountered an S in the wild, in addition to my first time being hit in that way." I introduced it.

 _It became more frequent, but I never questioned it. After all, it didn't change a thing. He still liked me. Loved me. Elmira left me alone with my dad, and went off to college._

 _"Telsa... Are you okay?" Heather, Arsen's twin sister came over._

 _"Yeah." I wrapped a bruise that had been bothering me._

 _"That's nasty." Heather commented._

 _"It is." I agreed._

 _"Arsen gave you that, didn't he?" Heather sighed. I looked up, shocked._

 _"Yes. How?..." I didn't even need to finish the sentence._

 _"He's an S. That's very clear. But you're not M, Telsa. I know that very well. Telsa... Are you really okay?" Heather's eyebrows knotted together._

 _"Ah! I know it's hard to believe, but I do enjoy being pushed around a bit." I smiled shyly at Heather._

 _"If you're sure. But if you want to talk, come find me. Arsen will go further if you don't object. He really likes you, so don't bend yourself into someone you're not." Heather warned._

 _"It's alright, Heather. It doesn't hurt. Besides, I've often liked the whole push around part of it. It's kinda embarrassing, but true." I tilted my head and smiled. I was never a great actor, but I sure could lie and act. Together, not apart._

 _"Alright. Don't hesitate to tell him stop if he goes beyond your limits. You are strong Telsa. Not flexible." She smiled back. Then dropped the smile. "Telsa. I don't believe that. You are such a strong feminist. Not even. You just hate having restrictions, and I know you well. You hate pain. Being whipped or whatever the hell he does... It's not what... Telsa... Just, don't... Don't be stupid. Everyone here on the water loves you. Your spirit, your kindness, your wits, your sympathy, you strong will, and the way you don't judge. The way you just want to protect everything. If anything happens to you, we would hunt down the root and kill it. "_

 _At the word kill, I swear I froze, but Heather raged on, thankfully._

 _"I don't care if it's my brother that hurts you, and nor does everyone else. You are the first person to judge us by... Us! Everyone else judges by the title, the name, the rumors. We love you for who you are. Everything. Love, love, love! So don't hesitate to tell us... Please Telsa... Promise me, you won't let Arsen hurt you like this again." Heather dropped down to her knees, completely serious._

 _"Geez Heather! It's just a small bruise! I've gotten bruises from working on cars that are far worse. Don't be so serious!" I laughed, uncomfortable with the tense, serious mood._

 _"Telsa... You know what I mean." Heather's face was stern as she walked away._

"Liffle..." Castiel sighed.

"Well you've adapted to calling me Liffe, really fast!" I exclaimed, smiling. Feeling the jitters all along my arms, I gently rubbed an arm. The rubbing just seemed to add to my nervousness.

"Sier-Telsa! Liffle! Whatever you want to be called! Don't just laugh this off!" Castiel seemed to be struck by lightning. Or worse. His face was unbearable. The disgust, hatred, shock, and worry all lingered on his face. It was heart breaking, but I couldn't turn back the clock or time. Nor could I take back my words. Suppressing a sigh, I banished the thought I had in mind.

"Castiel... It's fine. It truly is. I never said no... Never. So, it's not his fault!" I smiled, though my cheeks were wet. He grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

"You say, through a smile and a face full of tears..." Castiel pulled me into him.

"Castiel. Let me get on with the story." I pushed him away. I didn't need any false comfort. No sane person would even talk to me, after this story. Then again, Jasmine was pretty sane, and she still talked to me. It was hope, and surely Castiel knew me enough to not judge, or be disgusted by me.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay. So it might get a little more graphic from here. I'm not really sure what I want to happen, but it's gonna be good! *Rubs hands together while cackling* I have a vague sense. Spoiler! It goes into the whole river thing. Rivers are awesome, so there's gonna be a lot about rivers and people on the river becoming friends, and hanging out at a beach. I'm going to need a lot of names for people, guys and girl names, hopefully more youthful ones, so comment names for me! It's hard to come up with names!

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or any of it's characters!


	24. ADD and Not Afraid to Admit It!

Chapter 24

 _"You." I glared at the boy seated across from me._

 _"Yes me. I never had a chance to thank you properly." Arsen and Heather sat across from Elmira and I. Elmira shot me a glare._

 _"So. Your father is the company owner of Galo Co. and your mother?" Elmira asked. This time I shot her a glare._

 _"Do your homework, Elmira. She's a model of a sort." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Yes. She is. But I find it hard to believe that you actually searched me up." Arsen raised an eyebrow. My father still hadn't joined us._

 _"You would be correct. I just see her apon TV. She hosted some anime event that I went to. Cosplayed as an angel from some popular anime. Typical..." I grumbled._

 _"Typical?" Heather asked, leaning forward._

 _"Yes. It's so much cooler when you cosplay as someone from a less well known anime. If you just go as someone everyone knows, it's not special. Unless you make it unique, which she didn't. Makes me mad. Such a waste of those eyes. Of all the characters, she had to go as that idiot girl from that stupid manga." I ranted on, hoping it would scare them away._

 _"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! BUT DID THE OLD WOMAN LISTEN? NO! HAH! HAH! TOLD HER!" Heather jumped up, chair clattering but nothing compared to her voice._

 _"Holy cows! Don't yell like that without warning!" Arsen yelled at her._

 _"Owari No Seraph? Aou Haru Ride? Maid-Sama? Horimiya? Girl the Wilds? Fullmetal Alchemist? Ouran Highschool Host Club? Nijiiro Days?" I grilled Heather with some of my favorite well-known animes._

 _"Yes, no, no, yes, yes, yes, no, yes!" She answered._

 _"Anime or Manga?" I continued the interrogation. The rest of dinner was us discussing anime, and the upcoming convention. I was going to go with some other girl, and quickly invited her. It was rare to find another otaku like us. We spent the rest of dinner talking about anime. Elmira joined in, for she had some anime that she watched, though not as obsessively as us._

 _Eventually my father joined us. Arsen apologized repeated, promising to repay the money for the docks. After a while of Arsen insisting, my father gave in, accepting the money._

"Wow. I would've never you were the type to read those things." Castiel snorted, seeming glad I wasn't crying anymore.

"Pfft! It was my biggest obsession. I have a huge collection of manga, and a closet of cosplay outfits back home. I was in way too deep. Fandom tends to drag you under, but I don't regret it." I smiled.

"Don't tell me you still read it?"

"Reading, and proud. Fandom calls my name, louder then reality." I admitted. The devils certainly called louder then my inner-fangirl.

"Wow. So you can sing, dance, draw, and you obsess over fictional characters. Not to mention you have some disability that you haven't mentioned yet. " Castiel nodded.

"Yep. I'm ADD, and I have a slight hearing problem. I hear sounds, not words. I'm also slightly tone deaf, I have a light case of dyslexia that never really ever bothers me, except when I'm super ADD. So, focusing is a bit hard. Gave me a lot of trouble when I was younger, until I was allowed to tape the lessons. That way I could replay them, and it helped me a lot." I explained.

"Huh! I would've never guessed." Castiel looked a little weirded out. "You don't seem ADD though..." Castiel studied me for a second.

"Please! You just haven't seen me with all the other ADHD people I know. Once we get together, it gets frighting."

"How frightening?"

"Very. You don't want to know. We're all bouncing off the walls. Most people have other health problems, like deathly allergies. Some girl always carried around an epi-pen with her. Another girl had really bad asthma, and couldn't do any active thing. She always carried around her puffer. Elmira has asthma, and it doesn't even come close to her." I shook my head sadly, thinking of that girl.

"Alright, alright. I get the picture. You guys are all insane."

"Yes." Was all I said, because after all, it was the truth.

* * *

Author's Note

I'm really sorry about the short chapters! I'll try harder, unless you guys like it shorter. Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or any of its characters!


	25. Winter Visitors

Chapter 25

 _I was out in the driveway with the car top propped up, wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans, and a black tank top. The tool belt I made, was perfect with this outfit, which was why I was risking my favorite skinny jeans. I finished the tool belt today, with one strap around the lower waist, and the other around my thigh. It was hard to design, and I rarely ever finished my projects._

 _"Here she is. My new anime friend, since all you guys suck." I heard Heather's voice. I turned around to see Heather and a group of people. Heather and I grew close due to our love for anime._

 _"Oh. She's such a commoner. Small house, dirty as well. Good thing she can fix the car." A girl, who seemed to be the leader sneered with disgust. She was young for a supposed leader though. Her long hair was obviously curled. It wasn't natural, and nor was her nose. Her makeup was light, but she really didn't know what she was doing. I could tell._

 _"Darling... I hate to break it to you, but I'm not fixing a car. I'm building one. And being a so called commoner isn't a bad thing. I don't have to worry about my makeup up being smudged and have it show up on a magazine. I suggest you grab a mirror real fast." I faked a sympathic look. "If you need a mirror, then do brave into my little rat-nest-of-a-house and go into the bathroom. Don't try to get too much makeup in there though. We're awfully sensitive to those things. It's what causes you to need nose jobs, and other things that make you look young or beautiful. You know that right?" I smiled sadly, laughing my head off in the inside._

 _"Excuse me!" She demanded, marching up in front of me. Her face was bright red and burning._

 _"So. You're leaving? But you just got here?" I protested._

 _"That's. Not. What. I. Meant!" She snapped, annoyingly._

 _"Oh, that's good. I need to show you this great tip for making your hair look more naturally curly. It comes naturally in my family though. I'm sorry beauty doesn't come as naturally as your bad personality. You can fix that though, right?" I faked a sincere look as I looked into her eyes. Steam porued out of her ears. Her eyes widened._

 _"You're not a female dog, so stop being such a-" She started._

 _"Girlie, you're talking out loud. And you shouldn't talk about yourself so lowly. It's really sad..." I faked a sniff. Until I burst out. Laughing, of course._  
 _"Oh! This is just GREAT! YOUR FACE IS HILARIOUS!" I snorted, laughing and doubling over. "I'm not even using my best insults!" I mused to myself, still laughing. If it made any sense, it shouldn't. I just found it so amusing to see her like that._

 _"There's a reason I like you." Heather nodded approvingly._

 _"My father will hear about this! I warn you! He's the-" The girl began to start threatning, still right in front of me._

 _I stopped laughing and took a step closer. She seemed to be a year younger then me. Only twelve. She was shorter then me considering the fact that she hadn't gone through puberty. Way too young to be a leader, or someone of importance to this group._

 _"Darling." I smiled devilshly. "Remember this." I took a step closer til I was in her face, almost literally. She took a step back, the fury melting from her face, fists loosening. "I don't care," I took another step closer, she took another step back. "Who your parents are." I took another step towards her. She took two steps back. "Because, this is my house." I took two steps towards her really fast, trapping her against the side of my house. I slammed a hand right next to her. "It's my house, and you are the one tresspassing, and so. You will leave when I tell you to. It's law, and it doesn't bend." I snarled. Her face went from shock to something else._

 _"Please kiss me!" She begged her eyes wide._

 _"You're cute little girl, but your antics don't amuse me." I dropped the hand. She tugged on a curl._

 _"Please..." She pleaded. I kissed her on the forehead._

 _"Don't ask for more." I scoffed, and stalked back to my rightful place. The car._

 _"Quite the gentleman, are you now." I looked away from the girl melting into a puddle. It was Arsen._

 _"Oh. You." I gave a little scoff. Everyone else in the group looked a little shocked._

 _"Her name is Scarlette, in case you were wondering. So you're a little lesibian. I was not expecting that. You seem very straight." Arsen commented._

 _"If I you were closer then I would've slapped your face. But you were right the first time. I'm straight." I shrugged._

 _"Most straight girls would've gotten out of that situtation as fast as possible." Arsen raised an eyebrow._

 _"I said I was straight. Not straight as a flag pole." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Wouldn't you be bi then?" Arsen asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion._

 _"She's not as straight as a flag pole, but my sister certainly wouldn't do the hoohah, if you know what I mean." Elmira came out from the house, glancing at Scarlette. She captivated everyone. She hair tied up with the curls simply falling out everywhere. She messy art shirt on, with all the paint stains. Her warm chocolate eyes, welcoming and sweet. Something I usually never had._

 _"Elmira Liffle?" A blonde boy with very toned muscles and tan skin spoke up._

 _"Yes?" She turned her attention to him._

 _"Wow! You row for _ College! You're so good at rowing, I never thought I would meet you in these parts. Why are you here?" He said here as an insult._  
 _"I live here." Elmira said coolly._

 _"She's my sister." I added, though no one payed me any attention. Besides Arsen and Heather. But they already knew her._

 _"Hello Elmira. It's great to see you again!" Heather piped up, as she walked over to my side. I leaned against the car._

 _"Hello Heather. Nice to see you too." Elmira smiled at Heather. Heather had been very nice about our lack of money. We weren't poor. They were just too rich. Flithly rich._

 _"Well, anyways. We came here to kidnap you." Heather cleared her throat._

 _"That's right. How did you guys all get here?" I raised an eyebrow._

 _"Skis. The river is frozen. Speaking of which, aren't you cold?" Heather gestured to my lack of clothes._

 _"When you are trying to use all the non-existant muscle you have, you tend to get very hot, and sweaty. You don't want to wear clothes, thus, you wear less clothes." I waved my hands in the air. "Magic!" Heather laughed, amused._

 _"Well, you are going to go inside, take a shower, then come out, and come with us!" Heather gestured with her hands._

 _"Not at a stopping point. Wait!" I totally had forgotten about the car. I turned around, pulled out a wrench, as fast as I could, then dove back into the mess of the wires, and beyond that._

 _"Telsa?" Heather leaned over. With one hand I pushed her face back._

 _"Safety. Ever heard of it? Stay away." I remembered to put back on my safety glasses._

 _"Alright..." Heather frowned._

 _"Will it explode?" She asked._

 _"It could suddenly start smoking if I don't fix it now. Go. I'll text you when I'm clean, and ready to do something." I waved my hand off at her._

 _"Fine... Arsen, could you stay to make sure that Telsa does as she says?" Heather turned to her brother. I glanced up in shock._

 _"No. Not Arsen." I protested, furiously working. Multitasking was not my forte, but I would try._

 _"Sure, Heather. I would be honored." I glanced up, horrified by Arsen's words. The group of people, who I assumed where their friends. looked shocked._

 _"Why him?" I protested. From the corner of my eye, the group looked horrified._

 _"You don't just talk to the next CEO of Galo like that!" Mr. Bloude approached me._

 _"That's exactly why we take interest in her." Heather and Arsen shared a look._

 _"So, you guys have a little leech group of friends... And I don't appreciate how you treat me like a kitten. " I looked up from my work, evem though it might start to-_

 _"Ah!" I yelped. Smoke billowed out form where I was working. I pulled my hands away. I pulled on gloves._

 _"Okay. You guys seriously have to leave. I'm going to see if I can fix this." I sighed, setting to work._

 _"Bye then!" Heather chirped, but I barely heard. I was focused on the new task at hand. And crap. This was going to be hard._  
 _"Need any help?" Elmira walked over._

 _"No thank you. Go find your girlfriend, and enjoy yourselves. Larissa's father started a new cafe, and it's amazing."_

 _"I thought you were done with Larissa. She made you end up getting that detention. She's too manipulative." Elmira's voice carried out the frown I was certain she had on her face._

 _"Go. I'm busy, and Jasmine and I chill together now. Relax. I'm just friendly with Larissa. That's all." I stuck the wrench back in it's place, trading it for some wire cutters. I really didn't want to cut the wire any shorter, but it had to be done._

 _"Alright. I'll go. And Arsen, there are cameras. Don't try anything." Elmira marched back into the house. I could hear her footsteps even as she was in the house._

 _"She doesn't have to worry that much..." Arsen muttered._

 _"She barely knows you. Stop acting like some perfect prince, because you're not. And everyone in this house knows that." I remarked carefully._

 _"So careful with you're words. What are you so afraid of? I don't bite..." Arsen teased._

 _"Hmm... Then shall I get you a cup of apple sauce, your highness? Open your mouth, here comes the airplane!" I cooed._

 _"Look. I never had the chance to apologize before. I'm really sorry. I get a bit... Weird, whenever I take pain killers, and things like that." Arsen apologized._

 _"Apology accepted. Sexism that came out of your mouth? Not excused." I huffed._

 _"I apologized! I can't help that I have sexist pigs all around me! It affects me whether I like it or not! My father happens to be one, and he wants me to be the next CEO! I sure don't want to, but he insists! Dragging me everywhere he pleases! Conferences, negotations, parties, even the little parties where sluts drag their privates over you as much as possible. Bars! I've been dragged to whatever disgusting private rich bar there is! Hells, that's why I ended up hitting your dock! Frickin running from that CRAZY MAN!" Arsen ranted._

 _"Wait. Bars? Is he insane?" I turned to Arsen, while furiously scrubbing at the stained metal._

 _"I'm serious. And it doesn't matter if he is insane or not. He's rich, he can do whatever." Arsen curled his lip._

 _"Bars... Strip bars?" I remembered he mention sluts there, as he ever-so-kindly phrased it._

 _"Yes." He shuttered. "Girls and guys, frolicking around around me... Disgusting, the way they tried to seduce me. I had literally turned 14 that day. Still hasn't been a year."_

 _"Eww..." I scrunched up my nose. I continued to scrub at it, the mark wouldn't come off._

 _"Are you almost done?" Arsen raised an eyebrow as I furiously scrubbed._

 _"Yeah. I just want to get these marks off." I grumbled, glaring at it, and scrubbing harder._

 _"Well, I'm not sure if this sounds right, but you're bleeding and I have to admit, you've got some great cards." He blushed, looking down. I glanced down at my chest. Cleavage everywhere! Damn right, I thought to myself. This is the best sight in the entire country, I added in my head.  
_

 _"Ah!" I stopped scrubbing, and tossed the cloth at him._

 _"Try getting it off. You're stronger then me. I'm going to take a shower." I blushed furiously, hating the enjoyment I felt at his facial expression._

"Wow. That's incredibly unlike you. Enjoying that kind of attention." Castiel was taken aback.

"That changed after I came to the city. It was strange. All of a sudden, these creepers would be all over me, and I swear I'm not kidding. I would get these attacks, everyday. It got to the extent where I had the police on speed dial. Eventually, one of them suggested that I wrap up my chest. I took her advice, and I've been doing that ever since. Believe me when I say, I don't appreciate that kind of attention." I shook my head, disgusted by the memories.

"You've got to be kidding me." Castiel looked at me disbelievingly.

"Those boys in the gym? They would've. Hey. Tomorrow, come pick me up. We will walk to school together, and I will be attacked, despite the fact that you will be there." I smiled.

"I don't believe it." Castiel shook his head.

"Go to school with me. I'll prove it to you. All the guys will be looking. And some will dare to try." I simply smiled. It was the simple challenge that everyone in my family always used. State the facts, and be confident. Everyone in my family was always confident. That's one of the differences I had from my family. Confidence was rare. Always was, until I met Arsen. Not that he 'cured' me or anything.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we will go to school together."

"And watch all the guys on the street gape at 's make it interesting." I added, because I knew I was right. "Let's bet. "

"Sure." Castiel seemed very positive that he was right.

"Okay. If I'm right... You have to..." I thought for a second. "Go on a double date with me. Rosayla insisted I go out with her and Leigh, and I don't want to be with those love birds." I grinned. Rosayla was going to be proud of me, but more importantly Castiel smiled.

"Sure. And if I win..." Castiel thought for a moment.

"Trying to make it as bad as you can?" I asked to his scrunched up face.

"Yes." Castiel grinned as though he thought of something. "I have it, and I think you might like it as well."

"What is it?" I looked over at him.

"Hmmm... Give me the freedom to not choose it just yet." Castiel gave me a crooked grin. It sent shivers up my back.

"Castiel, what are you thinking of now?" I looked over at him. He simply smiled back at me.

"So do we have a bet?" He seemed to smile even more.

"And have me take the risk?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You like taking risks."

"Can't deny it. We have a bet then." I looked back at him. His wicked face, and I had a bad feeling. But I knew I would win. There wasn't any loopholes, was there?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for suddenly cracking out a 2,000 (or so) chapter. I guess I was just really motivated recently. I always really suck at finishing stories, but I'm going to try! People often say "all or none" when talking about me, so I might as well try! Wish me luck! I'm going to try to finish it up this week! (Wow! I said try too many times, but I like the word. It's not promising anything, but it's showing the determination. Sorry, really off topic or whatever!) Anyways, please review whether you liked it or not. Review! Review! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or any of the characters!


	26. Face Like a Grim Reaper

**Chapter 26**

 _"Jean is coming over?" Elmira looked up in shock. Her and her girlfriend were sitting at the table as I made some pancakes. The girlfriend aka Nadia, looked over._

 _"Jean as in the family friend?" She whispered to me. I nodded._

 _"Jean is the mother, friends with my father. Aria is our friend. Younger then Elmira by a year. The little brother is off somewhere, studying aboard." I briefed her quickly._

 _"Will we have enough room to host our guests?" I asked, joining in the conversation my father and sister were having._

 _"Apparently she's only coming with Aria. Not Cade. Not the boy." My father explained. Cade was her husband, and I knew he didn't like to travel, so that made sense. The boy as my father ever so kindly called him, was out of the country so that made sense. So why did I have a bad feeling?_

 _"Well, if that's the case, then I can just sleep in the Dragon Den." I loved that name. It was a room that was away from the house. Warm, and all decked out with bean bags, couches, TV, and an xbox. It was my little alcove. I loved big room with a lot of corners. And that's exactly what it had. We called it the Dragon Den, because it was were I always hung out, meaning, I made my metal dragons, and tiny throwing knives in there._

"Wait. You made tiny throwing knives?" Castiel looked at me like I was insane.

"When I was younger, I was so obsessed with dragons and pirates. Things like that. I loved those parkour things. I did some serious parkour running in the past. Doing material arts helps. I would throw those knives like darts. I had a moving dart board, and I would throw those knives at it to test it's sharpness." I looked at Castiel's creeped out face.

"And some how you can't even shoot a basket, even if your life depended on it." He raised an eyebrow, trying to take it all in.

"Hey! I never said I was good at it! Besides, I'm much better with other weapons. I can't shoot a gun though..." I shook my head, remembering a failed hunting trip with my father and sister.

"You've tried?" He looked even more shocked.

"My real father is a hunter. Took me hunting with a gun. I accidentally hit a rabbit instead. But at least I hit something!" I exclaimed.

"Okay..." He trailed off, still a little shocked.

"I'm much better with the bow and arrow. Daggers as well. Swords and staffs I suck with." I really did suck with swords. I hated the sounds of them clashing together. Daggers on the other hand, I preferred.

"Right. I'll remember that." He nodded.

"Oh. Since you seemed so scared, here. If it comforts you." I handed over my dagger. Yes, I carried one on person.

"What." He seemed to state it rather then ask.

"Self defense. How else did I get away from those perverts that attack me. My self-defense is very rusty. I've barely even practiced since 6th grade. I got pretty high ranked though..." I wondered if I would be able to do so.

"I'm mostly pretty good at falling though." I decided.

"Alright." Castiel unsheathed the dagger, inspecting it. It was a beautiful dagger. A simple cherry wood sheath. Closed, it reminded me of a lipstick bottle. The blade was sharpened, and straight, the metal glistened. Simple and elegant.

"Nice..." Castiel gently ran a finger over the marking on the blade.

"It's signed." He noted.

"Yep. I made it." I grinned. I loved it when I showed a different side to people, as scary as it was.

"Wow. You know I barely believe you, right?" He looked over at me.

"Yeah. Except you met my sister, and Cara, and Aria. And my ex." I smiled. I didn't really know why, but it made me smile. Perhaps just having someone, anyone, by me right now. I liked haning around people, as stressful as it was. It was in my nature.

"Castiel-Oh!" Lysander opened the door. He looked over at us, uncertain about what we were doing.

"What's up." Castiel glared from where we were sitting. I was laying down on the ground, facing Castiel, who was leaning against the railing. And holding a knife, if I might add.

"Erm... I was just coming up to ask if you wanted to head down to the basement to practice later..." Lysander trailed off, looking at the knife warily.

"May I ask why you are holding a knife?" He asked, finally coming out onto the rooftop completely, letting the door close behind him.

"It's Liffle's." Castiel sheathed the knife and handed it back to him. I slide it back into my little hiding place for it. Aka a strap on my leg. I had to roll up my usual loose jeans, earning a raised eyebrow from Lysander, and a low whistle from Castiel.

"So why do you have a knife, Telsa?" Lysander caught on to the name thing fast. I wondered how he could be so forgetful, and so sharp.

"Safety. I just made a bet with Castiel about it, actually." I explained as simply as I could.

"I wouldn't make a bet with Castiel." Lysander adivised.

"Too late?" I smiled uncertainly. Lysander did not return the smile.

"He knows all the loopholes possible, as he is making the bet. Castiel takes them very seriously. And so should you." Lysander walked over and sat down next to us.

"Ha!" Castiel let out a snort of laughter. He looked out to the distance, before turning to look at us, with an arrogant face.

"That's right, Liffle. I would say, you are in way too deep for saving." Castiel smiled at me. I felt a shiver. There was a loophole. I knew that as a fact now. What it was, I didn't know. Probably something in the language, and I didn't remember things for long. One of the reasons I loved last minute studying. Worked better then preparing for a long time.

"Sounds like it... I guess I'm really in for it this time." I looked at Lysander's serious face to Castiel smirking one.

"Telsa. What did you do?" Lysander looked over at my distressed face.

"I gave him the freedom to choose whatever he wanted. He doesn't have to choose yet. He has the freedom to order me to do whatever he wants, basically. And in that moment." I explained, elaborating a little, because I needed to hear it with my words.

"Telsa... Oh my..." Lysander looked a little shocked. He looked over at Castiel who was grinning.

"I have a feeling that I know what it is." Lysander looked over at Castiel. Castiel gave a little nod.

"Would you like to back off this little bet now? Ironing board." Castiel said, much to my delight. Meaning, I was horrified. Lysander's face never got that grim. If you thought you knew what a grim reaper looks like, think again, because I just found it.

"No. I don't back down. I take risks. All I have to do, is figure out what the loophole is, and avoid it. I'm not worried." I put on a confident smile, because that might throw him off his original plan. Besides, it couldn't be too bad, could it? What is the worst thing Castiel could ask me to do? Walk around school like a chicken? I was overreacting. I had to be, because I honestly couldn't see the loophole.


	27. Frozen From Fear

**Chapter 27**

 _I was taking a shower in the luxury shower Arsen and Heather shared. Their rooms were on different floors. One was on the second floor (Arsen's room.) and the other was on the fourth floor (Heather's room). Naturally, there was a game room in between the two rooms, connecting them. A shower was on that floor, along with a huge room with a flat screen TV with all sorts of games connected to it. A library was there (furthest from the bathroom, of course.) and a study room. The study room simply had a large table/desk, and a laptop._

 _I let out a shriek as I noticed this huge, hairy, spider crawling towards me. It was as big as my hand._  
 _I grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom. I stopped at the doorway cautiously watching it. It stopped, and turned around. Heading straight for me. It shot something near me. It missed, thankfully, but I didn't bother to even stop and thank God._

 _I launched myself towards the nearest person was naturally Arsen. He sat in the game room, watching some horror movie. He was leaning against the arm rest, feet kicked up on the couch. Shirt off, naturally. What kind of dude watched TV with his shirt off, when his sister's friend was over?_

"Don't give me that look." I glared at Castiel.

"What kind of look?"

"The one that's like, damn. Wish that was me, I would've..." I imitated his.

"You wish I was thinking that. Now please continue." Castiel said with a slight snarl, and tinted pink cheeks.

 _"Oof!" A rush of air came from his mouth as I landed on him. I was surprised by the amount of ab muscles he had. Was I enjoying this little position? Nolo Contendere._

 _"What the heck?" Arsen glared at me, curled up on his lap._

 _"Spider..." I flushed with embarrassment, realizing why I was in this position. I hated showing the weaker sides of me._

"You're afraid of spiders?" Castiel cracked up.

"Sixth grade field trip, we went to a zoo. I went into a room full of spiders in these lit up cases. Real, alive ones. I had to be guided out, because I literally froze up. Afterwards, it took quite a while for me to relax." I confirmed. Castiel went into another fit of laughter.

"Alright! Continue!" He chuckled. I glared at him.

 _"Spider?" Arsen knit his eyebrows together in confusion._

 _"There's a spider. I swear it was attacking me." I told him._

 _"You came racing out of the shower, flying onto me, just because of a spider?" Arsen asked._

 _"Yes." I answered honestly, because that spider needed to go._

 _"You?!" Arsen cracked up. "You? Afraid of SPIDERS! This is great! I would have NEVER expected that you were afraid of SPIDERS!" Arsen exclaimed, while laughing._

 _"It's not funny! Everyone had their fears, and this happens to be one of mine!" I snapped. Irritated._

 _"Whatever." Arsen patted me on the head._

 _"Would you mind getting up? This is an awkward position, in case you didn't notice, you are dripping wet, and naked, besides the towel measly covering you. " Arsen pointed out. Oh Gods, I thought to myself. Blushing furiously, I slowed inched off his, as not to show anymore then I had._

 _"You only noticed then?"_

 _"Shut up. It's not funny."_

 _"Come on. Let's go take a look at this spider." Arsen grabbed my hand dragging me torwards the bathroom. I dug my heels into the ground, trying to pull free from his grasp._

 _"I refuse. Go by yourself, I am not seeing that foe again." Shook my head. He rolled his eyes._

 _"Stop being a wimp!" He told me._

 _"Arsen!" whined. The next few minutes, we argued. Until Heather came in._

 _"Arsen, stop!" I yelled at him._

 _"Arsen, are you trying to rape my friend?" Enraged, Heather kicked Arsen away from me._

 _"Eh?" Arsen looked shocked._

 _"Of course not! There was a spider, and so-" Heather cut him off._

 _"Never mind. I don't want to hear it. Come on, Telsa!" She grabbed my wrist and tried dragging me off. Except I didn't budge. I was froze in place. Fear coursed through me, as I stared the sky blue wall, with a huge spider, staring at me. Creeping slowly, making its way..._

 _"Telsa? Are you okay?" Heather looked over at me. Arsen put his hand up to my forehead, but I was still focused on the spider. They were vague figures in the moment._

 _"Telsa, what's wrong?" Arsen's voice sounded muffled. The spider was getting really close. My eyes widened as it crawled across the shelf. Arsen looked over to where I was looking._

 _"The spider!" He exclaimed, noticing it. His voice washed over me, clear and loud. He went over, and grabbed a jar, then covered the spider with it. The jar moved to the right. I let out a squeak._

 _"Telsa?" Heather began to laugh. "Wow. You really don't seem like the type to be afraid of spiders!" She giggled. I didn't react. I knew what she said, but the spider..._

 _"Telsa, relax." Arsen gently patted my back. Heather squeezed my hand._

 _"She's really afriad. I've never seen her this numb, and silent." Heather noted._

 _"She came flying out of the shower straight at me. Her face was so frightened. I never thought she could make that kind of face." Arsen shook his head._

 _"We should move she somewhere else. Away from the spider. " Heather decided. I heard them clearly, but I was still frozen in shock. I could barely move. They walked me up to Heather's room, and tucked me into her bed. Towel still on._

 _Next thing I remember, Arsen was poking me._

 _"Telsa? Are you okay now?" Arsen poked me once again. I snapped out of it, looking around wildly. Only Arsen was there._

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _"After you froze up, we brought you upstairs, and tucked you in. Then Heather decided to get a maid to get rid of the spider." Arsen summarized quickly._

 _"Thanks..." I mumbled._

 _"For what?" He asked._

 _"For that talk about Jean, and things like that in general. And now this. I'm sorry about landing on you so suddenly like that." I apologized._

 _"It's fine. It helped me as well. Now for the landing on me part, I'm not so sure... Might have broken a rib." Arsen smiled softly down at me._

 _"Hey! I'm not that heavy!" I protested, telling that he was kidding._

 _"Well how much do you weigh? I think that I'll be the judge of that." Arsen smirked._

 _"Around 90 pounds. Very light, for my age, at least."_

 _"Isn't that considered unhealthy?" Arsen looked at me worriedly. My body, to be specific, but hey!_

 _"I'm a picky eater! Fancy foods are not prefered. Simple burgers, rice balls, soup. I'll skip a meal if I don't like the food. That's why I prefer cooking for the family, and not the other way. It's impossible for me to skip meals now!" I triumphed, then faltered._

 _"Jean?" Arsen put a reassuring hand on my shoulder._

 _"Yes. Since she'll be here until she has the child, and maybe even longer, she declared that she will cook for us. I told her that it's okay, and that it was my job. But she told me no, very firmly, and rudely. I skipped a meal recently. She told me I at least had to sit down and try some of it. I ended up puking it out, it was so disgusting. She's like Cinderella's step mom." I shuddered._

 _" I don't get how she spoiled the boy so well. Too well, that when he went aboard, he texted her, asking how stir the macaroni." I shook my head slightly._

 _"You going to rebel as you usually do?" Arsen asked._

 _"What do you think of long, wavy, light blue hair?" I looked over at his, a smile forming at my lips. He knew me so well._

 _"I approve! I didn't hear anything from the rest of the conversation, but blue hair would look good on you, Telsa. We are talking about you, right Telsa? Not my brother?" She glanced at us. We looked at each other and laughed._

 _"Yeah, it's me we're talking about." I confirmed._

 _"Cool. While Mom's hairdresser is still here, let's get that done." She tossed my bag at me._

 _"Get dressed, and meet us in the game room." She took Arsen's hand, and they walked down stairs._

* * *

Author's Note

Hey! Okay, two chapters in one day! And on Halloween! That's right! Happy Haunting today!

Okay. So I'm sorry about this chapter. It took a bit of a turn... Yeah... Erm... In my defense, I've seen some pretty good abs this morning, and yeah... I'm inspired. That's good though! (Right?)

So please Review! REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU! please review whether you liked this chapter or not, it's helpful!

Disclaimer: i do not own MCL or any of it's characters!

Random: Anyone excited for the English version of Eldraya? I keep hearing about it, and I'm really excited for the English version since it's the only language I understand. (Well, not really. They just don't have it in any other languages I can understand.) I really hope she's not going to be as dense as Candy is! (Though I'm hearing that it seems like that.)


	28. Blue Hair

Chapter 28

 _Two hours, and 30 (ish) minutes later, I sat in their personal salon. My head was in the sink. The hairdresser, a delightful and kind woman washed my hair, finishing it up._

 _Arsen and Heather were sleeping on each other on chairs nearby. It was late at night, and they had fallen asleep. It was only 10 at night, and they were sleeping so soundly._

 _"They're really fond of you. You're really lucky, you know that, right?" The hairdresser caught me looking over at them._

 _"Why do they like me so much?" I asked her. It was one of the top questions in my mind. I really didn't understand it._

 _"I don't know. But don't screw up. If they find out you're doing this for the money-" I cut her off._

 _"For the money? I hang out with people, because I like them. As decent human beings, if I might add. I will try my best to piss of anyone I dislike, believe me. And I do well at that considering that half the grade remains friendly with just because I give out good advice, and shit." I didn't swear very often, but if I did, it showed just how serious I was._

 _"Alright honey. But I don't believe you, due to the fact that this costs a fortune, and you didn't even bat an eye or refuse." She huffed._

 _"You said 'it's on the house' did you not?" I challenaged._

 _"Got me there, little girl. But don't deny it. You came here for money." She shook her head._

 _"Everyone here comes for something. I come for friendship. I like friends, and I like hanging out with decent people. You come for money, so you believe that other's come for money. I will try to think of you like that, because it is kinder to think that, then the truth." I glared at her. She wrapped a towel around my head._

 _"Alright. Fine. But who doesn't come here for money?" She huffed._

 _"Me. The people who live here." I pointed out._

 _"Stubborn girl. But I'll believe you, because I've seen lies. And you are not lying." She grabbed a hair dryer, and finished in silence._

 _I looked in the mirror. It was gorgeous. It contrasted the darkness of my skin, rather then the lightness. It was weird, because I usually considered myself to have rather light skin. I liked it anyways, because you gotta change things up every once in a while, right?_

 _I tapped Arsen and Heather on the shoulder. They didn't wake._

 _" Attack on Titan sucks!" I announced loudly. They looked up immediately. It was their favorite anime, and they were obsessed to the extent were it wasn't even funny. (_ _ **Note:**_ _Attack on Titan is an actual thing (anime) just for the people who don't know what it is. It's really good! Though there's lots of gore. My squeamish friend nearly threw up, so... Yeah, anyways..)_

 _"No! It doesn't!" Heather yelled, still half asleep. Arsen nodded._

 _"Agreed, sister!" Arsen rubbed his eyes._

 _"Right. It doesn't. So look at my hair. It's finished!" I exclaimed excitedly. They slowly looked over. Arsen reacted first._

 _"Wow! So soft, and pretty!" Arsen touched my hair. Heather grabbed a handful as well._

 _"Ooh! I love it!" Heather stroked my hair._

 _"It's really long. And soft." Arsen and Heather continued to touch my hair._

 _"I think you guys can stop now." I raised an eyebrow, amused._

 _"Sorry Telsa, but I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off you." Arsen replied, looking up at me. Eyes sparkling._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned a little._

 _"Exactly what I just said. Your hair is really soft." Arsen smiled back at me._

 _"Alright. Then I suppose I'll just have to keep it tied up." I huffed. I grabbed a hair tie, and did a side braid really fast. Heather and Arsens hands trailed along the braid._

 _"Enough!" I pushed their hands away, shaking with laughter._

"That's a little weird." Castiel commented.

"Yeah. Everyone in that town is weird. Most people are also hypocrites. And not just the normal hypocrite." I laughed slightly.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It just seems strange that hardly anybody notices that the tips of my hair is copper with a hint of light blue." I giggled. Castiel crossed his arms, and leaned back.

"Alright." Was his only reply.

"Lunch is going to start soon. Do you want to head down now?" I glanced at my watch.

"I would like to see some parkour running." Castiel opened one eye, smiling.

"As you request!" I gave a little bow and stepped up onto the railing. Castiel looked a little stunned, _I bet he wasn't expecting I can. Well, I accept this challenge..._ I smiled at him.


	29. Mario-Style Parkour

**Chapter 29**

"As you request!" I gave a little bow and stepped up onto the railing.

"You're seriously doing this?" Castiel stood up.

"Course. Just watch." I grinned. And jumped onto the roof below us. Landing softly with a roll. I stood up and waved. Then I ran to the side of the roof, and walked right off it, twisting in mid air to catch the side. I put a foot down, and slide down, Mario style. I waved at him from the ground.

Castiel slowly shook his head. Then he jumped down onto the roof. I was surprised, but he managed to get down safely without hurting himself. Then again, what should I expect from our little school rebel?

"You did it." I blinked in surprise as he walked over.

"I did. I wasn't just about to let some small girl one up me." He ruffled my hair. He smiled, please with himself.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Nathaniel shouted from a window.

"Oh shut up Nathaniel." Castiel yelled at him.

"Don't blame me when you get a twisted ankle!" Nathaniel slammed the window shut, and closed the shades. I wondered what on earth had made him so short-tempered today. Now that I thought about, I'm pretty sure he had been off screaming at some freshman, poor kid. I would have to check in with Nathaniel sometime.

"Let's head to lunch." I touched his shoulder gently.

"We just left everything up there." Castiel commented.

"I'll text Lysander, and we can eat lunch up there." I told him, leading him into the school with one hand gently placed on his shoulder. Initiating physical contact... Rosa, aren't you so proud?

* * *

Author's Note

Wow. Okay, sorry for the really short chapters! That last one was only 800 words or so, and this one is 300 words (or so). So um... Yeah... I should have more ideas, and I do, it's just these chapters somehow came out really short. Usually I'm able to get out 1000 words... (Depression, but now I'm ranting, so I'll stop!) If you guys like it shorter however... Comment! Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLC or _any_ of the characters.


	30. Lunch Time with Abrupt Storytelling

**Chapter 30**

Later I sat on the rooftop. Rosalya and Alexy sat up on the rooftop with Castiel, Lysander, and I.

"So can you summarize what you want to tell us?" Rosayla begged. Curiousity had gotten the best of Alexy and Rosayla, as they immediately attacked me with questions as soon as they sat down. Not even.

"I could, but I would prefer to explain what exactly was happening. Precise moments, that I feel really show what's going on. Epiphanies, except in moments I guess." I shrugged.

"Just summarize. We'll ask all the questions needed! I assure you!" Alexy grinned, as though it was the most brilliant idea of the century.

"Alright. I will do that, but I will sound absolutely insane, just saying." I sighed. I guess it would be good to quench their curiosity a little.

"Yes! We don't care if it's insane!" Alexy pumped a fist into the air.

"We're all insane in this town anyways." Rosayla smiled warmly. I laughed, because honestly, you couldn't say that until you met Abel.

"Not really. Meet my old pal Abel, and you will learn what insane truly means." I giggled.

"Alright. So, summer of 6th grade, I think it was... Day before school, my father told me I was a total b**** and I was tearing the family apart. So I tried to change. I desperately improved my grades, and tried to become the perfect daughter, but that was not enough. That summer, last day of school, he threatened to ship me off to a far away country. So that summer, I left my cliche, and became friends with this awesome girl named Jasmine. She's super chill, you'd love her to death, she's so tiny and badass. It's pretty awesome.

Anyways. We put in the docks, and I met a group of people who lived by the river. Oh yeah. We lived by the river. So I started dating one of the dudes, who was super filthy rich, and hated his parents, all while my mother left the country to go take care of her parents across the world. So my father got grumpier, my sister became a silent shadow until she left for college, and my father yelled at me even more.

By 7th grade, I had blue hair down to my knees, and a triple helix. Total rebellion, when the Mistress came. She came bearing my fathers child. It was cheating on, put plainly. She took over the house, and I started living with my boyfriend. After a few weeks of living there, my boyfriend's father decided I should be tested in every aspect, and so I was. It was discovered that I'm a genius, and that I can't give birth to a kid. Ever.

So using that excuse, when the child came. My father declared me the godmother, and guardian of the child. Problem was, I was only 14, and in the middle of skipping two grades. That didn't stop him. He and the Mistress opened up a cafe and had the child, which was Cara, and I , live upstairs. They saw us constantly, and my boyfriend helped out.

One day, all hell broke loose, and so my boyfriend called the social worker services, had them take me to a depression camp thing, Cara to the orphanage, and my father to the Nut house. My sister came back to find all this chaos, and was shocked. She and Mistress's daughter, moved over and decided to take care of Cara. It was decided I was not depressed, and they let me continue working, and had me be fostered due to the fact that it was apparently, very likely that I could kill myself.

However, because I am going to be the ruler of the world or something, they made an exception. My supposed parents will watch over me, and I have my own escape apartment. Oh yeah. And I got super mad at my boyfriend, and dumped him. He tried to get them to let me live with his family, but it failed big time. Though I'd rather die then have to live with him after that. And so that's how I ended up here." I finished, taking my water bottle and draining half of it.

Everyone stared back at me, kinda shocked, besides Castiel.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Yeah. Rather short, and as you can tell. I got tired of trying to reveal her story in flashbacks. Maybe I'll continue with it, as a dream, but I don't know. Anyhow, I've actually gotten a plot line/outline for the rest of the story. (Hooray! It's miracle! I hate making outlines!) So a round of applause for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLC or any of it's characters. (If I did, Candy would not be the baka she is. Totally clueless, it makes me so annoyed, but what can I do?)


	31. The Stalker Jumps over the Railing

**Chapter 31**

"May we just mention that this boyfriend is a total stalker, and jerk?" Castiel smiled.

"Yes. He was a total stalker. Isn't that right, Arsen." I didn't even have to turn aroud to hear him. Rosayla, Lysander, and Alexy stared up numbly at where I could tell Arsen was perched. Castiel just growled.

"Thought you said you would never share this story." Arsen commented, ignoring Castiel's glares.

"I'm no coward. You know that perfectly well." I turned over to face him, as casually as possible.

"You hate commitment. Especially commitment you can't back out of. " Arsen pointed out. Damn.

"Damn right. But friendship isn't a commitment. It's like the word Try. A promise to do your best." I pointed another glare in his direction.

"He's hot." I heard Alexy mutter to Rosayla.

"You could say that again. I suddenly don't get what Sierra's deal is." Rosayla whispered back.

"Thanks you two. And Telsa. Don't go all philosophical on me. Friendship is a commitment of a sort. Don't deny it." Arsen glared. I shrugged. Rosayla and Alexy blushed upon being caught.

"It's a variation that I will make an exception for. I can't live without friends. And I can't live with lies. Nor ignorance, because it is not bliss." I glared at him.

"I understand, you can't live with a lot of things, but you hate commitment." Arsen glared.

"Yeah. And committing to a friendship isn't anything to get mad about, Arsen. Stop getting in my face." I glared at the guy perched on top of the railing. He jumped off it. Landing right next to Castiel. Castiel threw a hand out at him, but Arsen jumped away.

"Calm boys." I took a sip of my water again.

"You're hardly one to talk." Arsen retorted.

"Trying to pick a fight then?" I shot him a dirty look.

"None the least." Arsen returned the look.

"What's your point Arsen. This conversation is going in circles." I commanded.

"Indeed it is going in circles. Not my fault the wheel is replaced with a block." I hissed at that. Arsen continued calmly. "But my point is that you commited to a relationship. You're dating this wannabe rebel, whose so fake, it's sickening." Arsen insulted him.

"I commited to you for quite awhile, until you betrayed me. People always say I'm quite loyal. Obviously it was a poor choice, but I can't get everything on the first try. Second try always brings better luck though. We both know that very well." I narrowed my eyes. Arsen jumped a little, as though he'd been stung.

"Alright, Telsa. Be that way, but you can't deny-" I cut him off.

"Go prince on me and I will slaughter you. Leave. You know I can't handle cheesy lines or anything cheesy. Leave before I actually slaughter you." I glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you, or your punches." Arsen looked me in the eye, every word heavy with meaning.

"Please!" I let out a puff of laughter, before glaring at him again, a confident smile replacing the tight lined one before. "We both know who would win."

"When you aren't mad? You don't get upset by these things." Arsen countered.

"Just your presence makes me mad. So do leave. I couldn't guarantee your safety if you linger." I glared at him. He hesitated.

"Alright. I will leave then." Arsen jumped over the railing. Rosayla and Alexy raced over to the railing to watch him. Lysander looked a little shocked, and got up as well. Only Castiel and I remained sitting.

"Well. That proved our point very quickly, wouldn't you agree, Castiel?" I took another calm sip. Castiel stole a french fry from my lunch.

"Quite so." He said as he shoved the french fry in his mouth.

* * *

Author's Note

Well. I've been busy recently, and I have an especially busy weekend. (Ugh... I just want to write... and watch Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, but ugh...) But I still managed to get this chapter out! Yay! (Lost an hour of sleep, but it was so worth it.) So anyways, review! Review! Review! (Feeling so persuasive today.)

Final Disclaimer: I don't own MCL, or any of it's characters.


	32. A Little Memo

**Chapter 32**

Sitting up there with Rosayla, Lysander, and Alexy all shocked seemed to please Castiel. Pleased that he knew more about me, maybe? I knew I was a bit too hopeful. Castiel was the type to be pleased about small things like this though. Not that he would ever admit, I'm sure.

For a while we sat in silence.

"So... This boyfriend is the guy just now..." Rosayla murmured.

"Yep." I answered.

"And he also happens to be Arsen, the next company owner of Galeo's Inc." Alexy added.

"Yes." I replied, nervous about where this was going.

"And he's a billionaire. Maybe even a billionaire. He's the richest person. Ever." Rosayla added.

"Yeah... And?" I raised an eyebrow, daring them to say what was on their mind.

"AND YOUR NOT BEGGING HIM TO MARRY YOU?!" Thundered Rosayla.

"Yeah. He's not really... Someone, I appreciate as much, these days. I've got fair reason." I huffed at her enraged face.

"But he's hot! And rich! And he cares so much for you!" Rosayla looked ridiculed.

"Yeah. And he doesn't treat me the way I would like to be treated." I stared her in the eye, trying to telepathically send a memory.

"How?!" Rosayla did not get the memo. I glanced around, but nobody jumped in. Alexy and Lysander looked nervous.

"Rosayla sit down." Castiel glared.

"No. How does he not treat you the way you want to be treated, I'm not letting this go!" Rosayla wasn't shouting, but her voice carried far. Her entire face was purple and she looked furious. I once again averted my eyes. Castiel did the same.

"Rosayla, would you date him if he asked, or continue with Leigh?" I challenged.

"Leigh of course." Rosayla gasped at my question, looking even more furious, but I charged on.

"See what I mean?" I raised an eyebrow seeing the victory sign clear as day.

"But you loved him!" She protested, though her anger was reduced by quite a lot. I was aware of where Castiel was, but I didn't notice any signs of interest coming from him. But maybe that was just because my back is turned to him...

"Key word: Loved. Past tense. I no longer hold any of those feelings for him. It's a mere memory that I find disgraceful." My lip curled at that.

"I see..." She murmured, looking a little unconvinced. Lysander and Alexy looked a little- no, very uncomfortable. I was surprised at how Rosayla lashed out, but I have nothing to say. People are predictable, until the unimaginable happens to them. I knew that firsthand.

"But wait." Alexy interjected, now that Rosayla had come back from berserk mode. Everyone was safe. Apparently, though I wasn't as sure.

"What?" I looked over at Alexy. And just when I thought things would calm down a little.

"Well... You said that he didn't treat you right so I was wondering..." Alexy trailed off a little uncertainly after looking at my face. I didn't know what facial expression I had on, because I didn't really know how I was feeling about this situation myself. I felt nervous, I knew that much. Anything else? Not a clue.

"Erm... Well... You see... It's... He had this thing... where... You, know... He kinda... Well..." I stumbled over the words. I glanced over at Castiel, who seemed to be growing more and more upset. He just leaned against the railing, looking out.

"He beat her up." Castiel said, loud and clear, without looking away. He just continued to stare out. A dark aura was visible around him.

"Yeah..." The bravery I had to tell Castiel that, was gone.

"Beat you?" Rosayla gasped. Lysander looked shocked.

"What?" Lysander was taken aback by the news.

"He what?" Alexy looked shocked. He went from shocked, to worried.

"Are you okay?" Alexy asked, practically rushing over.

"Yeah, bit late to ask that." I shot Rosayla a meaningful glance. And she finally got it.

"Oh!" Rosayla gasped.

"What?" Lysander and Alexy asked the same time. Lysander because he was spacing out, Alexy because he was curious like that. I inched backwards toward Castiel watching them talk to each other.

"Huh?" Castiel looked down at me. I snuggled into him. Looking a little startled, he pulled me into his lap.

"What did you tell them?" Castiel raised an eyebrow at Lysander's behavior.

"Not tell them. Rosayla happened across a little memo of my relationship with Arsen one day. All I told her was that it was strictly private, and absolutely none of her business, though one day, I might tell her. So I just gave her a little tip, and she reached the answer." I snuggled up against him some more.

"A little memo?" Castiel looked at me, a little oddly.

"A scar. Right here." I pointed at my left shoulder. It was something I was pretty great at hiding.

"Sierra! Why didn't you tell me?" Demanded Alexy looking over at me from where I sat. I had no answer, but I got lucky, because just then I received a phone call.

* * *

Author's Note

And conclusion to another chapter that took forever to write... Ugh! I'm too busy! I try though, I really do.

Anyways... (You know what's coming next... Drum roll anyways...) Review! (Yeah, I have to say that. Please do it anyways!)


	33. Caitlin Called

Chapter 33  
"Hey! Caitlin, what's up?" I picked up the phone, glad for an excuse to not answer them. I got up and walked away from our little picnic spot.

"Well, apparently the ratings are great! Everything said about me was like 'Childish, and sure to make you laugh!' or something! Which, I'm okay with. I just don't want to be known as super childish. Like, that's not a good image to project. Especially since I'm so young." Caitlin huffed a little.

"Yeah, that's true. It's not a fun image, so be sure to make mature jokes as well. I'm guessing you were really nervous, and ended up going with one theme. Now you already have a feel for it, so next time be sure to do that." I lectured her.

"Well, speaking of next show..." Caitlin started.

"You have an idea?" I guessed, whilst interrupting her.

"The director does. He wants you to come on stage and sit down with me. And talk or something." Caitlin got to the point.

"Go up there and talk? I made it clear that I've never going on public television. That requires bodyguards and crap for another year or so. I relocated myself so that I wouldn't have to deal with this. People trying to take advantage of me. I don't like it. Plus, that requires traveling, and... You know how I am with traveling long distances." I huffed.

"Yeah, I understand." Caitlin was silent for a second or so.

"Do you still travel though?" Caitlin asked. No matter that I was her boss, and the top boss, to top that off. We were still friends.

"Yeah... I mean, I can't just not see my family. They... For as sexist as it is there, they still love me. And so I still come. I skipped a year, with the excuse of that virus outbreak. I'm not immune to those sorts of viruses, so it was a good one. And I mean, I am concerned about my health! I do want to live for a little younger." I moved the tone of the conversation to a more carefree one.

"You still want to die young?" Caitlin laughed lightly. Trying hard to avoid the topic of my past depression was not going to easy if it took the wrong turn. Caitlin was very nice, but I was prepared to hang up on her.

"You bet! I admire old people because they have the will to deal with all that crap. If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die rich, happy, young, and some sort of healthy." I laughed.

"You don't want children?" She asked, slightly shocked, but laughing with me. I mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"So long as I'm in better condition then my father was. Besides, I can't possibly have children, so I give up." I moved off the vague mention of my father as quickly as possible.

"Yeah... What was your father's condition anyways?" She asked. Darn it. So much for avoiding my dad.

"He smoked. It spread throughout his lungs, making it hard to do many things because he couldn't get enough air through his lungs fast enough. We were always very thankful he had good, huge lungs, but it's burning out. Still is..." I trailed off. It may be a touchy topic, but I always loved hanging out with Caitlin. She was a sweet sassy girl, and one of the few people I knew who didn't do drugs. However, the people behind me didn't really need to know all this...

We continued to talk for a little while. Just chatting about old times, and silly things that other people did.

"Oh! That's the bell. I ought to run!" I exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Can't afford another detention?" Caitlin joked.

"Hey! I've only gotten one so far!" I protested.

"Alright. Do try to come to the show though..." Caitlin trailed off hopefully.

"Nope! Bye!" I chirped, hanging up before I could give in. I was so easily swayed, I knew better this time.  
"Come on. Back to class!" I said, turning to face the little crowd. I jumped into action, ignoring everyone's stares.

"You want to die young?" Alexy whispered. I looked over at him, pretending to be mad.

"Alexy! Haven't you ever been told not to eavesdrop!" Alexy grinned at that, sticking his tongue out.

"Goes against my nature!" He chirped. I sighed, and shook my head.

* * *

Author's Note

Yeah... And little thing called writer's block struck. Took forever to write this, and yet I still don't like it. Urgh... Anyways, I was feeling really guilty for not updating, even on christmas, AND new years. Thus this sad chapter filled with a phone conversation. Sorry!


	34. Rain Brings Memories

**Chapter 34**

I stared outside the window of the history room. Raindrops splattered against the window, making soft thumps. Others, in their mummified state, didn't realize the rain, only hearing it as part of the teacher's droning.

 _Rain hit the roof, thundering like bullets. I sat upright in the bed, lights off. Hands twisting and twirling my hair, long and blue. I turned the blinds so I could see out. A flash of lightening struck. I shivered slightly, before sitting back down._

 _"Telsa?" Abel's sleepy voice called from the floor._

 _"Yeah?" I whispered back, as not to bother Jasmine._

 _"Stop pacing. You're fine." Abel reassured me._

 _"I'm not." I whispered ferociously. "Tomorrow I'm heading the depression therapy camp, full of depressed potheads."_

 _"Calm." Abel sat up in his sleeping bag. Jasmine stirred._

 _"I'm not... I'm depressed." I sighed, flopping down._

 _"We gave you that bed so you could sleep. Not wake everyone up." Jasmine grumbled from under her sleeping bag. I chuckled._

 _"Yeah... This rain stops me. Today is the last day I see you guys..." I sighed, sitting back up and looking out the window._

 _"We'll miss you... But we know it's for the better, because you are depressed. Or were. I don't know about now." Abel yawned, after his quick lecture._

 _"One thing that lingers in my mind is, are you truly depressed? You seemed angry enough when you found out it was Arsen's doing. Screaming and kicking up a fight. I never thought you had it in you to kick up a fight. Threatening? Sure! If you didn't want to do it, you were not doing it. But you would never create a fight. And you weren't just kicking up a fight. You were kicking up a whole hurricane in there. And the part that makes it so unbelievable, is that you were mad at Arsen. Arsen, whom you love so dear-" My eyes narrowed at Jasmine. Usually I would be happy to receive such praise. But not now. Not today. Not anytime soon._

 _"Shut up." I snarled. Jasmine and Abel looked at each other._

 _"Telsa, I'm just stating the facts." Jasmine eased off it a little while Abel sat there, lips in a tight line._

 _"I said shut up. You wouldn't understand. Not the slightest bit." My voice came quieter, and filled with hurt. It came out more venerable then I anticipated._

 _"Telsa. This may be the first time I've heard you sound so hurt." Abel said, slightly impressed._

 _"It's just a month of depression camp, right? How bad can it be?" Abel continued, trying to calm the storm._

 _"Have you ever visited those places? I once did a run to one of those places. Charity things with Kiki and Heather. It was horrible. They barely lifted their head. Some said thank you, but it was meaningless. They're extreme cases. All of them. Why should I have to go?" I looked at Abel._

 _"Telsa... They care about you. You are this country. The whole nation's little treasure. You have the highest IQ in this country. Just because someone in another country got a higher score, doesn't mean that you aren't valuable or anything. Hell, if you started smoking pot, I bet the president would buy you the most expensive, highest quality brand of it and give it to you for your birthday! I couldn't name any politician who hasn't written you a letter. Any theory you've ever had is worshiped. The literal ground you walk on is worshiped. Hell, anyone who can recognize you, will try to kidnap you!" Abel began his rant._

 _"Exaggerating. Besides, it's a good thing her face isn't known to the general public. Never was, and never will we hope." Jasmine interjected, raising an eyebrow as she slowly shook her head._

 _"Any theory, huh?" I mused._

 _"Tell me one they're never heard." Abel prompted. I sighed. Then took a breath._

 _"I believe, that some times... You loose control of your voice. It comes out harsher, or weaker, or sadistic, or freaked out, or upset, then you wanted it to. And even though you may not feel that way, it's all in the brain. And it's your true feelings that are coming out. How you really feel. Because people can fake emotions. They can fake it so well, no one would notice. Eliza, for example. She's so popular, but she always gets in a tizz when noboby is around. Friends or boyfriends always have to be around her. Sometimes her voice comes out, weaker, scared and needy. She's afraid of being alone. And she doesn't even know it." I sighed, falling back down onto the bed._

 _"Telsa." Jasmine suddenly stopped._

 _"Never mind. I understand." Her suddenness told me that she had made up her mind, and nothing I would say could make her change her mind. Jasmine was so stubborn like that._

 _"Abel?" I looked over at him. Abel shook his head._

 _"I'm not taking part in this." He put his hands up in a defense position. I sighed and shook my head._

 _"Come on! Don't you want to know what's happening inside of Jasmine's head? That mysterious place?" I pleaded. Abel smiled a little, a sigh escaping his lips. He gave a nod._

 _"Roar!" I leaped off the bed, launching myself at Jasmine as Abel launched himself towards Jasmine at the same time. We fericously tickled her. She managed not to laugh, though she bit her hand so hard that it bled._

 _"SHUT UP THOSE UP THERE! IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT!GO GET YOUR GODDAMN SLEEP!" We heard the thundering of a harsh annoyed, sleep-deprived voice._

 _"SORRY!" Screamed back Abel, unwittingly._

 _"SHUT UP!" Yelled a newly waken person. Jasmine put her hand over Abel's mouth._

 _"Bedtime." Was all she said, slowly pulling her hand away from his mouth. I stood up and walked back to the bed._

 _"Thanks guys." I said before pulling the covers over me._

"Sierra?" I snapped up, looking at Mr. Faraize.

"Yes?" I asked, a little shaken by the sudden call from my thoughts.


	35. In the Clothing Store

Chapter 35

A strand of sadness, mixed in with her glare. Prickles of rain washed  
her face, as if trying to erase the teardrops from her face. She looked up at  
the sky, eyes begging to know why the rain wanted to do something so kind  
for her.

She lifted a hand, reaching up towards the storm above her,  
seemingly close, but ever so far. The rain hit her hand, dripping down under  
her sleeve. She might have been bothered if not for the fact that she was  
already soaked to the core with the chilly water. Figuratively and literally,  
she mused to herself.

This sad girl was Telsa as she stood outside the school walls. She had  
a two free periods today, and had meant to go home until it started to rain.

"Idiot!" I slapped my forehead, realizing I was drenched, and in the  
rain. Not to mention, it was really cold out. Oh, and did I mention that I  
walked today? Not the smartest thing I've ever done.

Thankful I didn't have anything important on me, I sprinted home through the rain. I was sprinting through town when suddenly I noticed something that caught my eye.

Walking into the clothing store, cautious as I could, I watched silently from the behind a rack of dresses.

"That's stupid. But, I'm in." Amber said as she shrugged. Larissa and Amber shook hands. Amber and Larissa both wore the same expression. One of determination, and a malicious, victorious glint in their eyes. Both like power hungry sharks? Nah. They looked like they could scare away the power hungry sharks. Godzilla's in the form of a teenage girl sounded about right.

"It won't seem so stupid when it works. I've known this girl since kindergarton. Trust me." Larissa grinned, Satan's signature smirk on her lips. Amber mirrored the smile.

"Glad to have met you, Larissa. I think we would really get along." Amber practically cackled. At least, that's how it sounded to me.

"Yeah. I think so too." Larissa smiled a more manipulative smile. She clearly only saw Amber as a pawn. It was a smile I knew well

"See you later then." Amber gave her a little wave. "Call me if you need anything." She added.

My stomach dropped, and I felt like throwing up. Instead of doing so, I ducked , hiding behind the clothes a little more.

I watched Amber stalk out the door, her followers were no where in sight.

I heard a quick snicker.

"Thinks she can beat me..." The quiet words, hissing from Larissa's spiteful mouth.

I watched Larissa proudly flounce out of the door.

I sighed with relief, glad they didn't catch me eavesdropping on them.

"Ahem." A cough to clear the throat, and I turned around to see how it was.

Rosayla hovered over me, frowning at my dripping wet form, getting the clothes on the rack wet as well.

"Sorry?" I offered sheepishly. Rosayla tsked, and shook her head.

* * *

Author's Note

Woah! Two chapter out at once! Actually, I've been hoarding the previous chapter (34), and didn't even notice. So, my language midterms finished up today, and I decided to do a bit of writing to celebrate, and noticed it.

I also cut off this chapter a bit short, sorry. Kinda ran out of ideas, though they're slowly coming to me now. Next chapter will be longer, (and sooner if I'm lucky, and don't have any more midterms. Gosh! They're so stressful! At least I got an 106% on my science midterm, the teacher made it so easy lol.)

So yeah! Review or something! (IDK anymore.) Hope you liked it!


	36. Boyfriend Stealer

**Chapter 36**

"So basically, this old friend, Larissa is insane, and is plotting something with Amber?" Rosayla raised an eyebrow as if deciding to trust me or not.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to sound as convincing as I could while drying myself off with the towel Rosa had handed me.

"This sounds too cliche." Rosayla sighed shaking her head a little.

"I know. And I have a bad feeling about this whole Larissa thing. She's got something planned, and I would be lying if I said she's better at manipulating then Deborah. Because she's not just good at manipulating. She's a geinus, and she is merciless. No one's her friend, and no one is even her ally." I spat.

"Woah! Calm down. I get it." Rosayla smiled (like the goddess of beauty she is).

"Amber's insane, but Larissa is far more troubling!" I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Larissa... Care to explain how you know she's an evil devil?" Rosayla watched me expressionlessly.

"She's like Deborah. She manipulates so well. Her father is rich, and he makes sure to make the connections to insure that she and her brothers never get in trouble with the law. She had broken up, and re-matched so many couples just for fun, with one talk to each person. Remember Arsen? She once tried to steal him away from me just because she needed a power show." I listed these things, trying to think of a specific experience that would show how she was. But it was hard.

"Did she steal away Arsen?" Rosayla leaned forward.

"No. Arsen knew what she was doing and dissed her. She got burned so bad! I would've felt bad for her if she hadn't hit on Arsen!" I giggled, remembering Larissa's gasp when that happened.

 _"Excuse me?" She demanded, pushing a finger into his chest._

 _"Sorry!" Arsen laughed, letting the girl jab a finger into his chest. Larissa face flushed to an even deeper shade of pink._

 _"That was rude!" She pushed him, but clearly underestimated him. Arsen didn't move an inch._

 _"So are you." Arsen replied evenly. Larissa snapped and her face turned an even deeper shade._

 _"Ok, that was one step too far." Larissa looked up at him._

 _"Yes, but you're about ten steps ahead of me. So, I would say that's about fair, you would agree, yes no?" Arsen smiled the way he would for the cameras, or public media coverage person. Charming, they would call it._

 _"Are you going to step in before Larissa starts punching him?" Jasmine whispered, her silent giggles reaching my ears._

 _"Nah. Arsen can take care of himself, and I really want to see Larissa at a breaking point." I smiled._

 _"Wow, I can really see those devil horns popping out from your head! Weren't you guys super close just a year ago?!" Jasmine's laugh came a little louder now._

 _"Yeah, but she ended up making me get how many detentions? I believe you know the answer." I raised an eyebrow, watching Larissa's face grow even redder every time Arsen opened his mouth._

 _"Five..." Jasmine sighed._

 _"There's your answer. Presto! Magic!" I nudged her with my shoulder. "Cheer up! This is a once in a lifetime chance to see Larissa loose her composure."_

 _"We really need to buy you a golden halo and some wings." Jasmine's voice smothered with sarcasm._

 _"Yes, I have a perfect white dress to go with it." I responded, earning Jasmine's signature snort._

 _"SHUT UP!" Larissa screamed at Arsen. I winced, and rubbed my ears. Arsen noticed, and laughed._

 _"Hush girl. You're bothering the surrounding people. You even drew a crowd!' He frowned like owner to a puppy. Displeased, but unable to scold it properly._

 _Larissa glanced around, apparently only just realizing that there were people. In the world. That were not her. And the frustrating boy in front of her._

 _Larissa, face still flushed, spotted me, and marched over, her feet hitting the ground with a solid thump._

 _"Telsa! Control your boyfriend! He's rude as heck!" She huffed._

 _"No way! Did Larissa just slightly swear! Everyone! Rare sight! Larissa's slightly swearing!" I gasped, waving over random people. Larissa got really pissed. Her eyebrows clash, forming a solid knot, and I knew I would pay, but gosh! It was worth it._

 _"TELSA! I'm telling you to control your boyfriend, and get the HELL out of here!" She huffed, smoke practically steaming out of her ears._

 _"I'm sorry. I don't control my boyfriend. He's a human, and I treat him like one. Like you should. No, stratch that." I laughed, waving my hand, before letting it fall, face growing still and serious._

 _"I treat everyone like a human, and that means I don't control them. I treat them with respect if they treat me with respect. I see them as people, and not pawns to be moved across a chess board." I let my words ring out, just because it felt good. To be in charge. To take that power and go 'you suck, this is why, sorry!' and leave that power._

 _"Now, if you'll excuse me." I brushed past Larissa who was still. From the corner of my eye, I saw her mouth drop and her eyebrows shoot up._

 _"Arsen! Let's go!" I latched onto his arm, tugging him away from the scene. Larissa, remained unmoving, back faced to us._

"That's what boyfriend stealers deserve!" Rosayla nodded, face approving and holding me with a new respect. I mentally gave myself a high five.

"That was the day Larissa lost her composure, and it was the only time it ever happened. Best day ever." I shook my head, hoping I wasn't coming off as too malicious.

"So what's she trying to steal this time." Rosayla asking, starting to fold a pile of clothes.

"Not sure, but she seems to want my medical records. That's scary." I shivered.

"Well then. Time to take her down like we did with Deborah!" Rosayla annouced, but I just laughed.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard considering the fact that she's not transferring to our school, and that she lives in another state. But I keep in contact with my old friends. Time to ring 'em up!" I pulled out my phone.

"Hold that thought. You're still dripping wet. Might I add the part where you don't even have a grand plan?" Rosayla, took the towel from me, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Rosayla... Don't." Rosayla took another step closer and I leaped up.

"No?" She said it more like a question, but coming from her at this moment, it was a statement.

"No." I said firmly. Rosayla shrugged.

"Yes. It's not like you have a change of clothes here anyways." I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't think of anything.

"I win!" She gave a little cheer.

"Screw you."

"Don't be so grumpy."

"I'll stop being grumpy when Armin stops playing games."

"That's never going to happen."

"My point exactly."

"Except when the teacher takes the games away from him."

"Oh hush!"

* * *

Author's Note

And yet another chapter up! Yay! I had serious writer's block, but I think I'm good now! I went out into the huge mysterious and magical world of ours and got inspired! Anyways! Sorry if Rosayla seemed a little off. I kinda, lost the way she acts. If you could comment on what you think she would say instead, that would be a great help! (I've completely forgotten how she acts, it's so frustrating!)


	37. Rosa's Idea of Dressing Up

**Chapter 37**

"Fishnets..." Rosayla muttered as she rushed around the store.

"No fishnet stockings!" I yelled to her.

"Yes!" She yelled as the bell jingled. I prayed for it to be a customer so Rosayla wouldn't get the fishnets. Luck, however, decided today was not the day. Maybe it was karma. But if it's karma, it better be hitting Larissa and Amber hard right now.

"Castiel! Fishnets, or no fishnets!" Rosayla yelled. Even with my back turned, I knew it was Castiel and Lysander that had entered, and not Rosayla pranking me. I froze up for a second. Then relaxed.

"No fishnets!" I called out to those behind me.

"Yeah. Let's see fishnets on her." I heard him walk towards the chair I was hazardously spread out on.

"And is that the proper way to sit on a chair?" Castiel's shadow loomed over me, and I looked up at him.

"I'm not sitting on the chair. I'm laying on it. It's the proper way to lay on a chair." I informed him. One leg was thrown over the armrest, the other leg thrown over the back. My head was over the edge, and my hands were resting on my stomach.

"Yes, and when did it become the proper way?" He asked, eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Since I came along." I said, reaching my bare foot up to him. He swatted my foot down. I lifted it back up. Once again he swatted my foot down. I laughed, sitting up.

"FISHNETS ARE HERE!" Rosayla sang, gliding over to where we were. High in her joy, she was floating above the ground. Almost.

"No!" I protested.

"Hey, I'm giving you clean, free, fashionable clothes!"

"I'll take a bathrobe over that."

"No. Just try them. Maybe you will like them."

"You're disgusting." I scoffed, turning around. A sharp tug at my shoulder, and I was facing Rosayla. A mad one.  
"Put. Them. On!" She growled pushing them into my hands, and shoved me into the dressing room.

At least they weren't neon. I guess.

"What else do I put on?" I called out, sticking my head out of the door.

"Go back in, I'll toss them over to you. But first," Rosayla paused, leaning in towards me.

"No binding them. I don't care if they shake like maracas." With an evil cackle, and the sweep of a hand (to close the door) I was left in the dressing room, with some "attractive" lingerie, and some fishnets.

"How do I even put it on?" I wondered quietly, turning it around. Well, I mean, I can always experiment. Or complain, and maybe get out of this.

"Rosaaaaaaaa!" I dragged out the a, and heard her clack towards the dressing room, I opened up the door a little.

"Here." She snatched them and adjusted my hands.

"Put them on now." And she handed me a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt before clacking away.  
So basically I wore the fishnets with a pair of black ripped up shorts, and a white baby doll shirt, with the most hardcore badass boots ever. And yeah, it worked.

"This doesn't actually look that bad..." I murmured, spinning around in the mirror.

"Let me do your hair. Side braid. Please. It's so long and pretty." Rosayla sighed.

"Sure." I turned to the side, for a profile.

"Wait! Don't I look really fat." My stomach had quite the bulge.

"What are you talking about?" Rosayla pinched my stomach (ow).

"Oh my gosh! I do! And ow!" I slapped her hand away.

"Shut up. You look fine. You have abs." She knocked on my stomach. Twice.

"And then this layer of fat, this is ridiculous!" I turned around to the other side.

"It looks even worse from this side." I huffed, feeling sick to the stomach. (Oh, what a coincidence.) I threw myself down on the chair.

"No. I'm not wearing this shirt. I refuse to go into public like this." I looked away.

"Don't be like that. It's just fishnets." Rosayla frowned, clearly upset.

"Then find another shirt. No way am I wearing something that makes me look fat."

"Fine." Rosayla walked out, slamming the door closed behind her. I got up, and took off the shirt. I pinched it tightly, making everywhere else completely flat, and smooth, and perfect. Two inches of fat. That's what it looked like. I threw the shirt across the dressing room, and slumped back into the chair.

A minute passed.

"I thought you already had found everything." I heard a curious inquire from Lysander.

"Well, she decided that it made her look quote unquote too fat. So I had to find a new shirt." Rosayla snarled. I slumped down lower in my seat.

"Excuse me, but _fat?_ " Lysander's quiet and polite tone was audible from the dressing rooms. I grumbled, and plugged in the earbuds, turning my music up. I should've just dealt with it. Worn that _stupid_ shirt.


	38. LET'S DO THIS

**Chapter 38**

I ended up with a crop top, and a jean vest over it. It was cute. Not. Because it showed my stomach. Ideally it would be a skinny girl, with slight defined abs, no fat. Perfect hair, and natural, flawless makeup. Not because she needed it, but because the cameras needed it in order to get the perfect picture.

"You look perfect!" Rosa purred, nodding her head as she circled around me. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. I am a smart human. I am a pretty human. I am a confident human. I am a strong human. I am a cool human. I am a friendly human. But I'm not. How can I when I don't even feel like a human at times.

"Do I? Thanks!" I smiled, grinning at Rosa.

"I still don't get why you didn't like the white top! You didn't look fat at all!" Rosa whined, upset that I made her change the outfit. Still.

"I did. This is better." I smiled at my reflection. I am a confident human. It didn't leave any room for doubt. And well, I look fine. Not good. But fine. Was Rosa right? I mean, I don't look bad. Oh god, my vanity is starting up.

"Well, you are smoking! But you could've been a cute smoking hot!" Rosa whined again. Excessively whining. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then I like badass chick style better. Now. Let's go make sure my life isn't ruined. Sound cool?" I pressed. Because, well. We _are_ on a mission.

"And quote unquote, ring up your friends?" Rosa snickered.

"Yep." I nodded, ignoring her snickering.

"And do you have a grand plan?" Rosa inquired.

"It's called, find out what's going on. Or gathering information." I opened the curtains of the dressing room.

"Let's go." I told her before walking out of the dressing room.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Sorry I haven't been updating! I've kinda lost my uh... access to computer a lot? Anyways, short chapter. I'm going to try to update more. (Take advantage of traveling, and jet lag and stuff.) Let's see how this goes. Anyways, I'm hoping to wrap it up soon, maybe 45~50 chapters all together? Hopefully! Let's see!


	39. City

**Chapter 39**

"ROAD TRIP WOOHOO!" Rosa shrieked at the top of her lungs, the wind whipping wildly, making her hair fly around her as she reached an arm out the window.

"Where are we driving to exactly?" Lysander asked from the backseat.

"It'll be a surprise." I answered evenly, keeping my eyes trained on the road.

"I thought you said ring them up, not take us on a road trip." Castiel snorted by Lysander's side.

"It's honestly not that far. We're not going all the way upstate. Just halfway." I laughed, hoping they wouldn't blow a fuse.

"We're out of state?" Rosa was exhilarated.

"What?" Spat Castiel, his eyebrows arching impossibly, face full of contempt. I gripped the wheel harder.

"It's honestly not a big deal. We'll be there in 15 minutes." I stopped at the red light, and twisted to face him.

"You said an hour ago." Castiel's eyebrows remained raised, face impassive.

"Yes. But for real now." I grinned, reaching to pat his cheek. He swatted my hands away.

"Can I interrupt real fast?" Lysander spoke up. Castiel shrugged.

"Where are we going?" Lysander continued.

"Ma city!" I giggled, twisting back in my seat to face the road once again, just in time for the green light.

"Your city?" Rosa inquired, bouncing up in her seat.

"Of course." I slammed on the gas, speeding through the neighborhood.

It didn't take them long to realize we were in what they considered the "hood" and man, they were scared. Rosa sunk down into a somber mood, face rivaling Castiel's impassive stare. Lysander bit his lip nervously as the people we passed got into a fist fight.

"We're here." I spoke calmly, switching into a tough demeanor. "Stay here." I got out of the car, slamming the door. They stayed.

I walked up to the people caught in a fist fight. And punched both of them.

"Abel. Jasmine." I laughed.

"DUDE! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!" Abel screamed, jumping back a hundred feet. Jasmine's eyes widened, and ran a hand through ragged short hair.

"Telsa?" Jasmine checked me out.

"TELSA TELSA TELSA!" Screamed Abel as he scooped me up and squeezed me in a tight hug. Jasmine joined in more gently. I let it soak in for a second. I missed these punks.

"Guys, your being emotional!" I laughed. The both dropped me immediately.

"What's up?" Jasmine snapped, returning to her usual state.

"Ah... So about Larissa..." I hastily started. Abel and Jasmine both groaned.

"Let's go inside." Abel coolly glanced around. I nodded as Jasmine and Abel spun around.

"Wait!" I called, suddenly remembering Rosa, Castiel and Lysander in the truck. The turned, Jasmine cocked on eyebrow, unimpressed as always.

"I brought some friends." I said.

"Oh, is that so?" Abel asked. I swallowed down the rising fear.

* * *

 _Author's Note  
_

Wow! Chapter's are getting shorter and rarely being updated... Sorry about that! I'll try harder!


	40. Dusty Brown Couches

**Chapter 40**

Abel opened up the car door in a heartbeat, to the alluring, provocative Rosayla.

"Telsa's friend?" He asked in a friendly way. Rosayla dipped her head.

"Then it's a pleasure." He quickly switched into a beguiling act.

"She's got a boyfriend." Snorted Castiel from the backseat. Jasmine snorted as we came up from behind.

"Typical." Abel turned around, disinterested already. Jasmine smacked the car.

"Out out! Let's get moving!" She snapped. Lysander looked rather uncomfortable as he stepped out. Castiel followed in a suave manner, as if he did this everyday. A cocky smile that put him right in place here, caught Jasmine's attention.

"Pipe it down, Red." She smacked him, the sound cracking, causing Lysander to jump, and Rosayla to freeze. Abel chuckled at their reactions, continuing on, ignoring the attention we were grabbing of the neighboring people, guys with pants (that desperately wanted belts, I'm sure of it) glanced over. A small group of girls in tight clothes nodded at Lysander and Castiel, frowning at Rosayla.

"Hey, dating any of these people?" Abel whispered, as Jasmine led us into their house, a grey simple house with a wire fence like the others surrounding us.

"Castiel's mine." I hissed back at him as we fell behind them.

"Shoot. He's hot. I approve. Lysander's a bit of a stiff?" Abel whispered back, pulling my arm as Rosa, Jasmin, Lysander, and Castiel disappeared into the house. We stopped.

"Lysander is a singer, and a good one at that. I think you'll rather like him." I told the wiry panther called Abel. He smirked.

"Excellent. That's just my type." Abel grinned widely, slapping my back, we skipped up the stairs. I shot a glare at one of the girls staring obviously at us. Her eyes snapped the ground, and I shut the door.

Jasmine had them seated in dull dusty brown couches spread in a dim room. They all snapped their attention to me.

"Spit it out now." Jasmine asked, eyes narrowed like that of a cat.

"Larissa appears to have my medical records." I stated simply. Jasmine jumped up, leaping onto one of the couchs, then jumped back down, suddenly fustrated. Abel kicked one of the couches.

"Larissa..." Jasmine spat, letting out a stream of various harsh curses, joined by the harminoy of Abel's cusses.

"How?" Abel plopped down onto a chair, Jasmine leaning against his armrest. I gently placed myself on one of the chairs.

"She played her usual game, and I fell for it. She was at my school." I answered simply. Jasmine nodded, understanding. She was close to the both of us. Abel was super close with her. And everyone else.

"I'm going to need a fix after this." Jasmine snapped. My lips pressed tight together.

"What was she doing at your school exactly?" Abel raised an eyebrow.

"My point exactly. It means that she was there, just for my records. She also made a deal with one of the girls at my school. That's why I came to you guys. This girl, is a small-fry in comparison to her, I'm not worried. It's the fact that Larissa has my medical records. What are the possible things she could do with it, how would it benefit her, and why?" I gave my small speech.

"And we know none of the gossip." Jasmine answered evenly. Her eyes stormy and dark. The almost black of her eyes seemingly glowed from the bare light that filtered in from the windows.

* * *

 _Author's Note  
_

Okay. Second chapter of the night. Expect more this week. (Must finish it soon! I cannot neglect it any longer.) Spam me if it's not up. I need to finish this or it will kill me. (figuratively, but still.)


End file.
